Rose Lupin and the Prisoner of Azkaban
by Sue-Drae
Summary: Sequel to Rose Evans, formerly Rose Lupin. Finally, after hearing that Harry survived that night, Rose takes up a place alongside her husband as the new DADA teacher. Rose tries to clear Sirius' name. OC/Remus, HP/GW, RW/HG, OC/Sirius
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter. Only Rose and the other OC's are mine :)

* * *

><p>"Why the bloody hell wasn't I told!" I screamed, sending Dumbledore's office door off it's hinges and into the wall with a flick of my wand. I watched as the wizard, whom I've never thought of as old, looked up at me with decades in his usual twinkling eyes. He knew exactly what I was talking about and he couldn't try to defend himself.<p>

"Rose, take a moment to calm down," he said quietly. I exploded with rage at the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, much to the disbelief of the portraits lining the walls of all of the previous Headmasters and mistresses of the school.

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down, Dumbledore! You've let me believe for almost _thirteen years_ that my nephew was dead. Thirteen years! And you know what, I could have almost forgiven you, but then you gave him to my Muggle sister and her husband to raise! You know as well as I do that Petunia has always hated magic, yet you still let him, Lily's and James' flesh and blood, live with them! What the hell were you _thinking_! What gave you the right to ship Harry off to Privet Drive, eh? I know all about the blood bond that Lily gave Harry that night. You know that I could have accepted him more easily than Petunia! And I could have kept him safe from Voldemort's leeches but no! You, perhaps the greatest sorcerer of all time, thought it best to hand Harry off to people that you _knew _wouldn't raise him properly! For _thirteen years!_ And I only know about this because of Remus! Why the hell did I have to learn about this from Remus! I'm his godmother, his aunt, and _no one _saw fit to tell me that Harry was alive! That he was even a little bit safe! That he was-"

"Rose," Dumbledore said quietly, stopping my shouts. I seethed quietly, letting the elder wizard speak. "You are right. I had no right to, as you say, 'ship Harry off to Privet Drive'. However, no matter how careful you are, Harry will always be in danger in the Wizarding World. He needed to be raised by his Muggle family because they could protect him without realizing how much danger he was in."

"I don't bloody care about the dangers of the Wizarding World!" I shouted, making a number of the portraits wince. I held up my left hand, my wedding ring glowing gently in the low light. "I know all about the Wizarding World! I've been rejected by half of it, remember?" I growled, remembering how few had come to my wedding. Not many people were eager to see a young witch, and a talented one at that, marry a werewolf. Even Remus seemed to agree, worrying too much about the well established line in society I would have to cross.

Dumbledore nodded and I remembered that he had been one of the dozen or so to attend my wedding.

"I know, Rose. You should have been told. You would have been told if you hadn't hid yourself so carefully," he nodded slowly. A blush rose to my face and I beat it down, indignant.

"I don't care! I could have been found, you just didn't look hard enough! And I wouldn't have gone into hiding if I knew that Harry was still alive! As I recall, I only left when I found out what happened to James and Lily. Don't try to pin this on-" I stopped talking, hearing the stairs outside moving. I spun on my heel, my eyes searching to identify the newcomer. Meeting his eyes, I gasped and took a step back, bumping into Dumbledore's desk. A delicate looking instrument spun in lazily circles as I set it into motion.

"Severus?" I asked the dark haired man. He stared at me, his eyes widening slowly and my smile turned into a scowl as I raised my wand.

"You _bastard_!" I shouted, lunging forward. Severus drew his wand quickly, wordlessly casting a shield charm. I rebounded off of the shield, growling.

"Rose, you haven't an idea what Severus has done for you," Dumbledore said quietly. Severus bowed his head, seeming ashamed and I narrowed my eyes.

"Sorry, I was paying more attention to what he was doing _to _us!" I spat. Phineas Black scoffed, commenting on how poorly I was raised, even for a Muggleborn.

"I'd ask you not to attack him, Rose. He is currently serving as Hogwarts' Potions Master," Dumbledore informed me. My mouth moved soundlessly and I tried to step towards my childhood friend and lifelong enemy. I was once again impeded by his charm and I seethed.

"I'm not in the mood for this right now, Dumbledore," I growled. "Snape, you better stay the hell away from me." Severus looked a little surprised, hearing that he'd be seeing me, and Dumbledore nodded, a small smile on his face.

"Rose is going to be staying at Hogwarts for a while. Remus is going to take the post as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and Rose has agreed to maintain his job during the full moon," Dumbledore explained.

"And Potter?" Severus sneered at Harry's name. My eyes narrowed and I saw red as I glared at my oldest enemy.

"He has a name, Snape," I growled. Severus frowned. "Harry's moving out of Privet Drive. He deserves someone better than Vernon and Petunia," I clenched my fist. Dumbledore coughed.

"He has Lily's eyes," he informed me. I couldn't help but smile; I hadn't seen Lily's eyes in so long. A mirror wasn't the same, my emerald eyes were always just a little more mischievous than Lily's. There was no comparison in my opinion. "Everything else is all James'."

"What does he know about Sirius?" I asked quietly. I knew that Sirius was an innocent man, I was there when Lily and James decided to make Peter their secret keeper. However, the words of a mudblood, especially one married to someone like Remus, hold little weight before someone like Barty Crouch Senior.

"Only the lies the Prophet spreads," Dumbledore shook his head sadly. My fist tightened.

"So not only does Harry not know that he does have relatives outside of the Dursleys, he also doesn't know that his godfather is innocent?"

"As far as I'm aware, he doesn't know that Sirius is his godfather. I don't even think Arthur knows."

"Arthur? Arthur Weasley?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. I hadn't heard that name in years. Dumbledore nodded. "I haven't seen him in years… Is he still obsessed with Muggles?"

"I'd say he's more curious than obsessed," Dumbledore smiled. I raised an eyebrow but let it go. "Two of his children, Fred and George, are the new troublemakers. They're even giving the Marauders a run for their money."

"I doubt that," I said, rolling my eyes as I reached for my ever-present sketchbook. I withdrew the yellowed pad of parchment, tapping it with my wand. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," I said, activating the wand. Dumbledore studied it, delighted, as the title blossomed across the page:

_Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, Prongs, and Vulpes_

_Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers_

_are proud to present_

The Marauders Map

"I thought this was still in Filch's office," he said, impressed as he studied our dots in his study. I grinned.

"Nah, that was Peter's copy of it. This is the original, made in my first year. The beginning of October. I had the seven passageways mapped out by the end of the semester," I reported, pointing to each one. Severus scoffed.

"Including the one where you and your friends tried to kill me?" he sneered. I smiled angelically at him.

"That one is my favorite," I said, my smile turning into a devious grin. "Although, as I recall, James and I did save your life. It's a shame, considering how you've repaid us isn't it, Snivellus?" Severus darkened at the name. "Too bad I spent all that time making the other Marauders leave you alone all because you were my friend at some point or other. Did you know that I actually threatened James each time he'd start planning something against you? All for you to turn against us. You even have the Mark to prove it," I said, gesturing to his left forearm. His eyes darkened even further.

"You don't know anything about me, Evans."

"Actually, it's Lupin now," I smirked, holding up my left hand. "You must not have gotten the save the date card when you were killing innocent Muggles," I shrugged nonchalantly. "Well, look at the time. I really must be going." I whistled and my broomstick flew obediently to the balcony. I smiled at my Firebolt, brand new, as it lowered itself a few inches as I walked closer to it.

"Don't forget the Statute," Dumbledore reminded me. I threw him a carefree grin.

"I won't. Don't forget the Death Eater in your dungeons," I smiled, laughing under my breath. I felt Severus' eyes on my back as I kick off of the balcony, racing towards Little Whinging. More specifically, Privet Drive, house number four.

* * *

><p>I cast a Disillusionment charm over me, rendering myself invisible, slowing down as I neared the house. I stared at the home of the Dursleys, so average and nondescript that it faded into the blank canvas of suburbia.<p>

I landed carefully in the back garden, storing my Firebolt in a corner by a neat looking gazebo. Still invisible, I peered into a window. Sitting at the dinner table sat my sister, her useless lump of a husband, a useless lump of a boy that I assumed to be their son, a rather large woman, and a scrawny pale teenager with messy black hair and green eyes almost identical to mine. I almost smiled. Then I heard what the woman was saying.

"You see it all the time with dogs. If there's something wrong with the bitch, there'll be something wrong with the pup-" The glass that the woman had been holding in her fist exploded into shards. I stared at Harry, not sure if it had been myself or him that made the glass explode.

"Marge! Marge, are you alright?" Petunia asked panicking. The woman, now identified as Marge, laughed lightly, contrary to her size.

"Not to worry, not to worry. No need to fuss, Petunia, I have a very firm grip," she shrugged it off, laughing lighting as a bulldog drank tea from a saucer. I watched as Harry, now faced with hateful stares from both my sister and her husband, excused himself and escaped into the hallway.

Since it was not quite time for school to start, I decided to watch the Dursleys, trying to decide if I should give them even an iota of gratitude. Judging from their behavior over the next few days, I could find no cause for me to thank my sister.

"Ah, excellent nosh, Petunia. It's normally just a fry-up for me of an evening, with twelve dogs to look after… Pardon me," she said, excusing herself as she released a rather disgusting belch. _Honestly, Vernon and Petunia think _wizards _are the freaks!_

"But I do like to see a healthy-sized boy. You'll be a proper sized man, Dudders, just like your father. Yes, I'll have a spot more brandy, Vernon…" She paused, drinking deeply from her glass, draining it in one go.

"Now, this one," she said, jerking her head towards Harry. "This one's got a mean, runty look about him. You get that with dogs. I had Colonel Fubster drown one last week. Ratty little thing it was. Weak. Underbred," she sneered.

"It all comes down to blood, as I was saying the other day. Bad blood will out. Now, I'm saying nothing against your family, Petunia, but your sister was a bad egg." My vision flashed red. "They turn up in the best of families. Then she ran off with a wastrel and here's the result in front of us."

I glared at the woman, grinning as she smoothed her hair, fidgeting anxiously. The discomfort didn't stop her from continuing her rant on my friends and family.

"This Potter," Marge began, pouring herself another glass of brandy. I swear that more alcohol spilled onto the tablecloth than into her glass. "What did he do for a living?"

"He- he didn't work. Unemployed," Vernon said, glancing at Harry.

"As I expected!" she exclaimed victoriously as she downed more and more brandy. "A no-account, good-for-nothing, lazy scrounger who-"

"He was not," Harry said suddenly, standing from his chair. We were both shaking in anger, glaring at the obese woman. Vernon smiled anxiously.

"More brandy!" he offered. Marge waved him away.

"No, no. Go on, boy. Proud of your parents, are you? They go and get themselves killed in a car crash, and drunk I expect-" My fist clenched tighter. I glanced at my hand, seeing drops of blood appear where my nails had dug into my palm.

"They didn't die in a car crash!" Harry shouted, leaning forward angrily.

"They did die in a car crash, you nasty little liar, and left you to the be a burden on their decent, hardworking relatives!" screamed Marge. "You insolent, ungrateful little-"

And then she stopped talking. She swelled with anger… then kept growing. I immediately recognized the underage magic, still uncontrollable for my nephew. I watched as Marge ballooned, the doors to the back garden opening in the wind. Vernon jumped out, surprisingly fast for his size, and tried to catch his sister as she floated away. The bulldog sank his teeth into Vernon's leg as he began to float away, pulled by Marge. With a single glance at the scene, Harry's eyes widened and he sprinted upstairs. Silently, I followed him into the house, still invisible. I watched as he packed hurriedly, an owl's cage, a broomstick, and his trunk being the most prominent of his belongings.

"COME BACK IN HERE! COME BACK AND PUT HER RIGHT!" Vernon shouted, almost crying angrily. I watched as Harry kicked his trunk open, withdrawing his wand before placing it an inch before Vernon's nose.

"She deserved it," Harry said, breathing shallowly. "She deserved what she got. You keep away from me. I'm going. I've had enough."

And with that, he slammed the front door behind him and marched down the street. I jogged back to the back garden, calling my broom. I straddled the Firebolt and took off silently, slowly following Harry as he collapsed outside a playground. I alighted near him, still invisible.

"Don't panic," I said quietly. I ignored my instincts as a large black dog slinked away at the sound of my voice. Harry jumped, his wand raised as I cancelled out my charm. He stared at me with wide eyes, his mouth moving wordlessly until a single word found it's way out. A word that broke my already cracked heart.

"Mum?"

* * *

><p>AN:

Aww, Harry 3

I'll try not to make him ridiculously immature in these few, more vulnerable, moments, but I think he deserves some weakness. After all, he's meeting his dead mother's twin sister whom he has never heard of or met since his parents died. Rather tragic.

Keep your eyes out for an update, it'll be there soon! (As in, later today/tomorrow morning soon!)

^.^ Susie ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

Thank you to everyone who reviewed/follows/favorited my story!

Reviewers: MRD (anonymous signature ;( ) and Naginator

Followers (my favorite type of stalkers 3): Chuu112, FutureRockstarBrisa, and SerahFalcon

Favorited-ers (idk what to call you but awesome): Chuu112, Twilightgirl105, witch71

You guys rock! Even though I don't own... Harry Potter? Naruto? Lol, forgot what I was writing o.O Definitely Harry Potter 3

* * *

><p>"No," I said, smiling sadly. I let my broomstick fall to the ground as I enveloped Harry in a tight hug.<p>

"You look like someone I knew," he muttered, staring at the ground. I smiled gently, putting a finger under his chin and met his eyes, Lily's eyes.

"My name is Rose… Rose Lupin. I guess Petunia wouldn't have told you anything about me, huh?" Harry shook his head. "I'm your… I'm your aunt. You're other one. Lily and I were twins. I'm your godmother," I smiled sadly at him. Harry's eyes widened a little confusedly and I took a step back to let him absorb it all.

"Why- why haven't I met you before?" he stammered. I smiled a little wryly.

"I was told that you hadn't survived that night. After that, I went into hiding, like your mum and James did. I only found out you were still alive about a week ago when I decided that I had been hiding long enough. I went to talk to Dumbledore and he told me all about you. I'm so proud of you, Harry. And I know you're parents would have been proud too," I smiled, nodding. Harry looked up at me.

"You knew my dad too?"

"James Potter… We go way back…" I said, remembering that first day on the Hogwarts Express. "But that's a long story. Why don't we get back to London first, eh?"

"How? I still have all of my stuff and-"

"Leave that to me," I smiled. "Have you ever heard about Apparating?"

* * *

><p>Harry bent over, holding his stomach as I smiled at Tom, lowering both my and Harry's belongings to the ground.<p>

"Hello, Tom. Can I get two rooms?" Tom smiled his crooked smile but shook his head, pointing as Cornelius Fudge rounded the corner, smiling at Harry before spotting me and skipping a beat in his steady walk.

"Hello, Cornelius," I greeted. "I heard you've become Minister of Magic, congratulations," I said, bowing my head slightly. Fudge smiled at me.

"If it isn't Rose Lupin! I haven't seen you in what, six years?"

"Seven," I corrected. "I presume you are here to talk to Harry about the incident that occurred earlier today?"

"I am, actually," he said, seemingly embarrassed. I nodded, going into protective mode.

"Would you mind if I join in that conversation? I am technically Harry's legal guardian, it is my responsibility to take care of him," I smiled brightly. Fudge nodded, leading the way to a deserted room. Fudge paced towards the desk, leaving Harry standing in the center of the room. Tom ducked out as I leaned against the wall next to the door.

"Sit down, Harry," Fudge said, gesturing to a chair by the fire. Harry did so and I narrowed my eyes as Fudge began to speak.

"Well, Harry," he said, pouring a cup of tea, "you've had us all in a right scare, I don't mind telling you. Running away from your aunt and uncle's house like that! I'd start to think… but you're safe, and that's what matters." He stared at Harry before pushing a plate of food towards him.

"Eat, Harry. You look dead on your feet. Now then… You will be pleased to hear that we have dealt with the unfortunate blowing-up of Miss Marjorie Dursley. Two members of the Accidental Magic Reversal Department were dispatched to Privet Drive a few hours ago. Miss Dursley has been punctured and her memory modified. She had no recollection of the incident at all. So, as they say, that's that, and no harm done," Fudge finished with a smile. Harry stared at him a little incredulously and Fudge began to speak once more.

"Ah, you're worrying about the reaction of your aunt and uncle? Well, I won't deny that they are extremely angry, Harry, but they are prepared to take you back next summer as long as you stay at Hogwarts for the Christmas and Easter holidays."

"Excuse me, Minister, but that won't be a problem. I have already made arrangements for Harry to live with Remus and I next year," I informed him, smiling at Harry. Cornelius tried to hide a balk.

"I apologize if I'm speaking out of term, he is after all your family, but do you believe it is wise to have Harry live with you and Remus considering-"

"I trust that you will allow Remus and I to explain things of that nature. When we have finished, I'll allow Harry to choose who he wishes to live with. I'm not going to force him to live with me, I just thought that, under the present circumstances, it might not hurt to keep Harry close to us. Remus and I have already lost Lily and James, we don't need to lose Harry."

"What present circumstances?" Harry asked, glancing in between us. Fudge met my eyes, questioning me, and I nodded.

"We've a killer on the loose, Harry. You may have heard of him on the Muggle televisions," Fudge said, almost at a loss for words. Harry nodded understandingly.

"The Sirius Black bloke?" he asked. I nodded.

"I'm not telling you this to frighten you, Harry, but Sirius Black was convicted of killing thirteen people, twelve Muggles and a wizard, with a single curse," I said quietly, staring at the fire. Harry looked at me from his chair, his eyebrows furrowed.

"But you're safe!" Fudge announced, smiling like the idiot he was after all the titles and perks. "And it is only a matter of time before Black is found. The Azkaban guards have never failed yet, and I've never seen them this angry," Fudge continued, barely hiding a shudder when he spoke of the dementors. I remembered the first time I had heard of them, when I was eleven and sitting in a triangle with Severus and Lily.

A pause broke out in which Fudge took his leave, awkwardly nodding to me as he escaped. Tom soon came back, announcing that rooms eleven and twelve were available. Harry and I gathered our things and followed the innkeeper up the staircase and down the hall into room eleven. Sitting atop the dresser was a snowy owl who chuffed happily when Harry stepped over the threshold.

"Hedwig!" Harry grinned. The snowy owl clicked her beak before alighting down onto Harry's arm. I smiled at the bird, offering her my hand.

"Hello, Hedwig. My name is Rose," I greeted. Hedwig studied me before closing her eyes contentedly. I smiled, missing Olwyn. My barred owl, who I had found in the Muggle world when I was eleven, had died about two months ago. Not before she had raised a clutch of eggs though. One of her hatchlings, a girl named Aren, was now my primary owl.

"Very smart bird you've got there, Mr. Potter. Arrived not five minutes after yourself, it did. If there's anything you need Mr. Potter, Mrs. Lupin, don't hesitate to ask," Tom smiled, bowing once again out of the room. I turned to leave when Harry cleared his throat a little awkwardly.

"Um… Rose?"

"What is it?" I smiled at him. Harry took out a paper that I recognized as a Hogsmeade permission slip.

"Well, third years at Hogwarts are allowed to visit Hogsmeade, but my aunt and uncle didn't sign the permission slip before I left. D'you think you could-"

"Of course," I smiled, snapping. A quill rose out from over the shoulder bag, the inside expanded by a handy Undetectable Extension Charm. I had nearly everything I'd every need, including my still loved sketchbook, in a relatively small space. I pressed my tongue to the tip of the quill, activating the self-ink that I had charmed the eagle feather with before pressing the tip to the paper, signing my name on the correct line. Smiling, I folded the paper back up and held it out to Harry, who grinned as he received it.

"Thank you so much," he grinned genuinely, reminding me so much of his father. I smiled at my many memories.

"Are you tired?" I asked. Harry glanced around the room before shaking his head. I smiled, sitting on the edge of his bed. "Good, take a seat and get comfortable. I told you a long time ago that you're father and I go way back… It all started on the Hogwarts Express, that first day that started it all," I smiled, losing myself in the memories. Out of former respect and newer respect of my fellow professor, I changed Severus' name, knowing Harry wouldn't be able to look at him without laughing if I told the full story. I also changed Sirius' name, not wanting him to know the truth too early. When I stood to go to back to my room, Harry was already asleep, snoring softly against his pillow. I smiled, pulling the blanket over him.

* * *

><p>AN:

It's a short chapter, but the next one is longer and I'll probably update tomorrow.

"Strength and Diversity, Unity and Evolution."

3 Zebrahead - new favorite band 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

^.^ Susie ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:

Sorry for extending the hiatus as long as I did. However, some AH-MAZING came out of it. This story, as of 1/26/12, is now COMPLETELY FINISHED! That means that I'm just waiting for some feedback and a bit of time and it will all be going up!

I'm also starting on the threequel, but I need help naming it. I'm thinking of completely breaking off from the whole Rose Evans/Lupin/etc, but I don't know what I'm doing... SO, (when you REVIEW!) give me some suggestions :)

I don't own HP

* * *

><p>The days slipped by. Harry explored every inch of Diagon Alley, helped by yours' truly. I helped him to replenish his potions kit and get him new robes at Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions as well as to get his new school books at Flourish and Blotts.<p>

Finally, on the last day of the holidays, I led him to Gringotts, stopping at my own vault as well. As we went deeper and deeper into the wizarding bank, Harry's eyebrows furrowed.

"The deeper underground, the larger the vault and the older the family usually. Back in Hogwarts, I was good friends with a man that James, Remus, and I considered to be a brother. He came from a very old house of purebloods, all Slytherin. When he was sorted into Gryffindor, he was abandoned by his family. As it so happens, his parents and his younger brother died, leaving him as the sole male heir to his family name, giving him access to his family's accumulated wealth, which was a lot. He didn't want it but didn't know what to do with it. So he divided up a large share of it and gave it to us, his best friends, largely against our will. He was too stubborn to keep it to himself so he had the goblins transfer the gold before we knew what he was doing. The next thing we know, all of us are ridiculously rich."

"What happened to your friend?"

"He was framed for murder. He was still in Azkaban the last time I tried to talk to him. I can't even do anything to help him. All I can do is hope that Dumbledore can manage to pull some strings."

"Why can't you do anything?" Harry asked, sounding almost indignant. I quieted him as Griphook stopped the cart and opened the vault door to reveal mountains of galleons, sickles, and various items of jewelry and the like. I searched around the room, refilling my wallet with coins and picking up a small necklace. It was a simple gold chain with a reddish gold fox charm, small emeralds in the eyes. I smiled at the necklace, my first Christmas present from Sirius, and put it on as I stepped back onto the cart and we changed directions, heading back up.

"I can't do anything because like it or not, I am a muggleborn. People can preach equality all they like but there's always been a status quo. Purebloods have been around longer, meaning they have more money and better connections, although I doubt there's a wizard alive that less than a quarter Muggle," I shook my head. Harry laughed under his breath. "What?"

"Nothing, you just sound like a friend of mine."

"Speaking of which, when are you're friends getting here?" I asked, stepping off of the cart at the ground level and striding back outside.

"They should be here-"

"Harry! HARRY!"

"Now," Harry finished, smiling as he was tackled by a boy and girl. I took in the red hair, freckles, and height, deciding the boy must be a Weasley. I was unable to determine the girl's family so I assumed muggleborn like myself. I stood off to the side, waiting for one of them to see me.

"Finally!" the Weasley said as they took a seat outside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. "We've been looking for you everywhere! We went to the Leaky Cauldron, but they said you'd left, and then we went to Flourish and Blotts, and Madam Malkin's, and-"

"I got all my school stuff last week," Harry explained. "And how'd you know I'm staying at the Leaky Cauldron?"

"Dad," the boy shrugged. The girl frowned.

"Did you really blow up your aunt, Harry?"

"I didn't mean to… I just kinda lost control…"

"It's not funny, Ron," the girl scolded as the boy, Ron, roared with laughter. "Honestly, I'm amazed Harry hasn't been expelled."

"So am I… Forget expelled, I thought I'd be arrested. You're dad doesn't know why Fudge let me off, does he?"

"Probably 'cause it's you, isn't it?" Ron shrugged. "Famous Harry Potter and all that. I'd hate to see what the Ministry'd do to me if _I _blew up an aunt. Mind you, they'd have to dig me up first, because Mum would've killed me. Anyway, you can ask Dad later, we're staying at the Leaky Cauldron too," Ron announced.

"Mum and Dad dropped me off this morning with all my Hogwarts things," the girl said happily.

"Brilliant! So, have you got your new books and stuff?"

"Yep. Check this out, brand new wand," Ron said, showing off his new wand. "Fourteen inches, willow, and unicorn hair. And we've got all our books… What about those Monster Books, eh? The assistant nearly cried when we said we wanted two."

"What's all that about, Hermione?" Harry asked, pointing to the three large bags in the chair beside her. The girl rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm taking more subjects than you, aren't I? Those are my books for Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, Ancient Runes, Muggle Studies-"

"What are you doing Muggle Studies for?" Ron asked, rolling his eyes at Harry. "Hermione. You. Are. Muggleborn! You already know all about Muggles!"

"Yes, but it'd be interesting to study them from the wizarding point of view," Hermione said earnestly. Ron rolled his eyes again, catching me in his field of vision this time.

"Um… Hello?" he said awkwardly. Harry turned, apologizing when he saw me.

"Sorry, I thought you went back to the Leaky Cauldron," he smiled sheepishly. I grinned, ruffling his hair.

"Can't get rid of me that easily," I chuckled. Hermione and Ron looked between us confusedly and Harry jumped up to introduce us.

"I'm sorry, I forgot you hadn't met. Ron, Hermione, this is Rose Lupin. She's-"

"I'm his mother's sister," I cut in, offering my hand. "I'm going to be helping the DADA professor at Hogwarts this year." Harry raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't tell me that," he accused. I chuckled.

"I guess I didn't tell you that Remus is your professor then?" I guessed. Harry sighed, nodding. "Oops…"

"I still have ten galleons left…" Hermione stated, staring into her pouch. "Hmm… I really want an owl… I mean, Harry has Hedwig, and you have Errol-"

"I haven't got Errol, he's the family's owl. I've only got Scabbers," Ron said, pulling a rat from his jacket. I bit back a growl at the rat, recognizing him. Red washed my vision for just a moment. _Pettigrew._

"There's a magical creature shop just over there," Harry offered, pointing up the road.

* * *

><p>Walking into the Leaky Cauldron, I spotted a very recognizable man reading from the Prophet. I grinned at the sight of him, glancing back at the three teenagers, now accompanied by the large ginger monster of a cat known only as Crookshanks, before turning my attention back to my old friend.<p>

"Mr. Arthur Weasley… It's been too long," I smiled, walking up to him. He lowered the paper, his eyes looking for the source of the voice. When he saw me, his eyes widened.

"If it isn't Rose Lupin… I thought you were dead," he stood, pulling me into a hug. I laughed.

"It'll take more than a dozen werewolves to kill me, you should know that," I grinned in response. I heard Hermione ask Harry a question about me and I released my old friend, turning to the teenagers. "About nine years or so I got a little over my head. I was petitioning the Ministry to loosen the regulations on werewolves, make it easier for them to get the Wolfsbane potion, but the werewolves I met weren't too happy about it. Turns out a good number of them had sided with the snake, so they weren't really pleased when someone who had openly opposed his movements tried to help them. Long story short, I kind of led a werewolf revolution with a very good friend of mine."

"You have the coolest aunt ever," Ron hissed in Harry's ear.

"Anyway, where is Molly?" I asked Arthur. He glanced around, searching, until his eyes found a familiar woman. I followed his gaze to see a maternal looking, older version of the Molly Prewett I knew and loved. "I bet you don't remember me," I called to her. She froze, studying me, before her face broke into a grin.

"Rose Evans, where have you been lurking?" she laughed. I grinned, holding up my left hand.

"It's Rose Lupin now, actually," I grinned. Molly grin widened further, threatening to break away from her face as she pulled me into a tight hug.

"You have got serious explaining to do," she informed me, pushing me into a chair. I shrugged.

"There isn't much to explain. I was told Harry died. I left. Remus followed. We all know what happened with Peter and Sirius," I said, lying through my teeth as I stared sadly at the wanted posters lining the inn. Harry inhaled sharply.

"Sirius… As in Sirius Black?"

"The very same. He, your father, Remus, Peter Pettigrew, and I were the best of friends. We called ourselves the Marauders. We were the kings and queen of Hogwarts," I smiled at the memories. Arthur sighed.

"I still can't believe he did it."

"I know he didn't. The only problem is that my name isn't Malfoy, or Selwyn, or Gaunt, or even Potter. I could probably prove Sirius' innocence with my memories and Dumbledore's, but nobody would listen. The Ministry thinks they've bagged the right guy. That's all they care about," I shook my head. Arthur nodded in agreement.

"Harry," I said, grabbing his attention. "Don't go looking for Sirius. I know he's innocent but I still don't want you near him. If you find him, the dementors will find both of you, and they don't distinguish friend from foe when they're on the hunt," I said, holding back a shudder.

"Why would I go looking for Sirius?" Harry asked. I ignored him as Hermione opened her mouth to speak.

"Are the dementors really that bad?" Hermione asked. I nodded.

"Worse than you can imagine. I've been near a dementor twice in my entire life. The first time, I was protected by what's called a Patronus charm. The second, I was with one on my own. Dementors feed off of your happiness, they drain you of every good memory until you have nothing but the worst left. I've been there and it sucks. You feel ice cold and all the happiness vanishes from the world… A word to the wise, don't instigate until you can do a full bodied patronus."

"Can you do it?" Ron asked curiously. I nodded, raising my wand.

"Yes I can. Each patronus takes the shape of an animal that reflects you in some way. My patronus is a vixen. That's the reason my nickname back in the Marauders was Vulpes," I winked, muttering the incantation under my breath and summoning a silver fox that danced happily around us. "James was Prongs, Sirius was Padfoot, Remus was Moony, and Peter was Wormtail."

"You sound like you miss them a lot," Hermione commented quietly. I nodded, smiling sadly.

"I still have Remus," I shrugged. "And now I can go back to torment your Potions Master," I grinned. Arthur sighed.

"Rose, don't be petty. Severus is different now," he chided. I brushed him off.

"Even if he is, which I highly doubt, that doesn't make him any less guilty of his past actions, Arthur. I've protected that man for almost seven years of my life. I'm done," I scowled. Molly gripped my hand, squeezing it gently. The teenagers looked between us, confused.

"Excuse me, but why would Professor Snape need you to protect him?" Hermione asked, questions in her eyes. I chuckled, remembering that expression from growing up with Lily. This Hermione was going to be a very clever witch someday.

"And why would you?" Ron grinned crookedly to Harry.

"I protected Severus because he was my friend. When Lily and I were young, playing with our underage magic, he told us what was going on and told us all about Hogwarts. I felt I owed him something. But then Severus was a Slytherin, the Marauders, especially James, were Gryffindor. The age old rivalry. I'm sure there's someone in Slytherin you three can't stand," I smiled knowingly as the three shared a grimace.

"Malfoy," Harry scowled and I felt my eyebrow raise.

"Anyway," I grinned before regaining my seriousness-no pun intended-, "I think I should tell you more about Sirius."

"Rose are you sure that this is the best-"

"I'm positive, Arthur. Harry deserves to know," I said, determined. Arthur smiled, shaking his head.

"I was only going to suggest you wait until Hogwarts, or at least the train, to tell him," he said calmly. I glanced around, seeing 'Scabbers' fidget uncomfortably. I bit my lip, nodding.

"Agreed," I sighed, not meeting Harry's eyes. He noticed this, exchanging a glance with Ron and Hermione. Ron shrugged. A few minutes passed in awkward small talk and another group came in, laughing. I counted twin boys, another older boy, and a girl, all Weasleys and walking towards us. Her eyes finding Harry, the girl, who was the youngest at twelve or thirteen, blushed and averted her eyes, mumbling a quick 'hello'.

"Harry," the oldest nodded solemnly, held out his hand to my nephew. "How nice to see," he gave a practiced smile, shaking Harry's hand twice before dropping it.

"Hello, Percy," Harry replied, obviously trying not to laugh.

"I trust you're well?" Percy asked pompously. I was unfortunately reminded of Cornelius Fudge's attitude and hoped for Arthur and Molly's sakes that their child was better than that.

"Very well, thanks-"

"Harry!" one of the twins exclaimed, bowing deeply in a rather accurate impersonation of Percy. "Simply _splendid _to see you, old boy-"

"Marvelous," the other twin echoed, pushing his brother aside to shake Harry's hand exaggeratedly. I recognized these boys as the twins Dumbledore was talking about, the two who were challenging the legendary Marauders. "Absolutely spiffing."

"That's enough, you two," Molly scolded as Percy's face settled into a scowl.

"Mum!" one of the twins shouted, as if he had only just seen her, seizing her hand as well. "How really corking to see you-"

"I said, that's enough," she sighed. "I suppose I haven't told, have I? Second Head Boy in the family," Molly announced proudly, pulling Percy to her. I nodded at him, holding out my hand.

"Rose Lupin," I introduced myself. "You probably don't remember me, you were only four or five when I left," I smiled sheepishly. Percy shook my hand, nodding once.

"Fred, George, Percy, and Ginny," Molly said, pointing to each of her children. I smiled at each, my smile broadening when I heard the discussion going on between the twins and their mother.

"What do we want to be prefects for?" asked George. "It'd take all the fun out of life." Ginny giggled.

"You want to set a better example for your sister!" Molly snapped. Percy scoffed loftily.

"Ginny's got other brothers to set her an example, Mother. I'm going to change for dinner," he announced, moving towards the stairs. I glanced back at the twins.

"Being a prefect means making sure _other _people follow the rules," I grinned. "It says nothing about yourself. My husband was a prefect and a Marauder and Harry's father was first in command as well as Head Boy."

"What's a Marauder?" Ginny asked Ron quietly. I felt my jaw drop.

"Do they teach _nothing_ these days? The Marauders ran the school! There were five of us: Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, Prongs, and yours' truly, of course."

"Wait, you were Vulpes?" George asked with wide eyes. I smiled.

"Okay, someone's heard of us. Let me guess, you got your hands on Wormtail's copy of the map," I said, laughing when the twins reddened a little sheepishly. "From what Dumbledore tells me, you two have been challenging our name."

"Don't worry, Rose," Molly laughed. "Those two have nothing on the Marauders. Do you remember, back in your second year when you lot-" she stopped talking, feeling her children staring at her incredulously. "What?"

* * *

><p>AN:

*yawn*

Wow, I'm tired... Unfortunately for you guys, that means that- after I add this chapter- I'm going to sleep. I know, it's really unfair that I've had you all hanging for so long, but I can promise another update tomorrow.

Actually, I'd Unforgivably Vow to that. If I don't, someone can come and murder me in my sleep. (jk, then you wouldn't get _ANYTHING_, Mwahahahahaha!)

^.^ Susie x_X


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:

I promised another update!

I don't own HP ;(

* * *

><p>Dinner was an easy affair. Tom put three tables together so that the ten of us could eat together, all retelling stories and exchanging news and small talk. By the end of the dinner, and my stories of the days of the Marauders, I was well respected by the twins.<p>

"How're we getting to King's Cross tomorrow, Dad?" asked Fred, already inhaling his chocolate pudding.

"The Ministry's providing a couple of cars," Arthur replied, earning glances from everyone at the table. Percy broke the silence.

"Why?

"It's because of you, Perce," George nodding seriously, studying his desert. "And there'll be little flags on the hood, with HB on them-"

"-for Humongous Bighead," Fred finished. Everyone, excluding Molly and Percy, snorted into their pudding. Percy scowled at the twins before looking back up at his father.

"Why are the Ministry providing cars, Father?" he asked again in a rather dignified voice. Arthur's ears reddened, a sure sign that he felt pressured.

"Well, as we haven't got one anymore," he stammered. "-and as I work there, they're doing me a favor-" Molly interrupted, saving her husband.

"Good thing too; you realize how much luggage you've all got? A nice sight you'd be on the Muggle Underground… You're all packed, aren't you?" she asked sternly, her eyes resting on each of her children.

"Ron hasn't put all his new things in his trunk, he's just dumped them all on my bed," Percy sighed sounding awfully pained for such a small thing.

"You'd better go and pack properly, Ron. We won't have the time in the morning," Molly called down the table. Ron scowled at Percy.

After dinner, the children all went upstairs to pack sure they were packed. Arthur, Molly, and I talked downstairs, discussing what we were going to tell Harry.

"He's got a right to know," I argued.

"I agree; it makes no sense not to tell him!" Arthur argued with his wife. Molly was adamant on not telling Harry about Sirius. She believed, more than Arthur, that Sirius was guilty.

"The truth would terrify him!" she exclaimed. "Do you really want to send Harry back to school with that hanging over him? For heaven's sake, he's _happy_ not knowing!"

"I don't want to make him miserable! I want to put him on his guard!" Arthur retort. I sighed exasperatedly.

"He doesn't need to be on his guard! I've told you more times than I can count! Sirius is innocent!" I was ignored.

"You know what Harry and Ron get up to, wandering off by themselves. They've ended up in the Forbidden Forest _twice_! But he can't do that this year! When I think what could've happened to him before Rose picked him up, I'm prepared to bet that he would've been dead before the Ministry found him."

"I didn't 'pick him up'! I knew he was there! I was watching the place and nobody got close to him!"

"They say Sirius Black is mad, and maybe he is, but he was clever enough to escape from Azkaban, and that's supposed to be impossible. It's been three weeks, and no one's seen hide or hair of him, and I don't care what Fudge keeps telling the Prophet, we're no nearer catching Black than inventing self-spelling wands. The only thing we know for sure is what Black's after-"

"And you're wrong about that too! I've told you what he's after but you won't listen to me!" I shouted, indignant. I've heard their suspicions that Sirius was out to kill Harry. That was ridiculous. That man loves Harry almost as much as I do.

"But Harry will be perfectly safe at Hogwarts," Molly countered, again ignoring me. Arthur scoffed quietly.

"We thought Azkaban was perfectly sage. If Black can break out of Azkaban, he can break _into _Hogwarts!"

"But no one's really sure he's after Harry!" Molly exclaimed.

"Thank you, someone that makes-" I began as Arthur slammed his fist onto the table.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Molly? The press didn't report it because Fudge wanted to keep it quiet, but he went to Azkaban the night Black escaped. The guards told him that he'd been talking in his sleep for a while now. Always the same words: 'He's at Hogwarts… He's at Hogwarts.' Black is deranged, and I don't blame him. The man's been locked up for twelve years! But that doesn't change the fact that he wants to finish what You-Know-Who started."

I heard movement at the door and saw a bottle of rat tonic laying abandoned under the table, close to where Ron had sat. I sighed, wondering how much Harry had overheard.

"It's late, Arthur, Molly. Go on up to sleep," I coaxed. "We have to leave early tomorrow, you know. Trains to catch and all that," I smiled. Arthur sighed tiredly, pushing his chair in before following Molly towards the stairs. Pausing with a hand on the railing, Molly turned back at me.

"It's good to see you again, Rose. I've missed you," she smiled quietly. I smiled back.

"I've missed you too, Mrs. Weasley. Now go to sleep, big day tomorrow," I replied. Arthur nodded, ushering his wife up the stairs and to their room. I sighed. "Hey Tom!" I called. The man poked a head out of a door. "Is there any tea left?"

* * *

><p>AN:

This is a transitory chapter of sorts, so I'll be updating twice because a 900-word update doesn't really count as a chapter in my opinion, especially because I have the entire thing finished.

Don't forget to review! I read and appreciate each one!

^.^ Susie ^.^


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:

WARNING: THIS IS THE SECOND CHAPTER I'VE ADDED TODAY! THAT MEANS BACK IT UP A CHAPTER IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY!

This chapter is a lot longer than the last one; hope you like it!

I don't own HP

* * *

><p>When Ron and Harry trudged down the stairs, I laughed. Arthur was leaning back in a chair, reading <em>The Daily Prophet<em> like he did every morning. Molly, Hermione, Ginny, and I were talking about a love potion I had helped Molly craft in our sixth year. Needless to say, the younger girls were rather giggly.

When Percy stormed through the door, glaring at Fred and George as he straightened his Head Boy badge, we began to get ready to depart. The Ministry cars were due any moment when we finally had all of our bags and trunks waiting outside. Molly studied me curiously.

"What is it?" I asked, my head tilting to the right slightly.

"Don't you have any luggage?" she asked curiously. I smiled, shrugging as I lifted my shoulder bag. I glanced into it, seeing various articles of clothing, piles of books, my Firebolt, and my section of the enchanted mirror.

"Undetectable Extension Charm. It's a little tricky but it lets me have everything I need with me at all times. Aren, my owl, is flying around somewhere. She'll meet us at the Platform."

"Aren? What happened to Olwyn?"

"She died a few months ago. She was an old girl, though. Natural causes," I sighed, glad she hadn't been hit by a curse or something underhanded.

I watched Hermione comfort her cat, the beast already stored in a wickerwork basket. I smiled, taking over. I placed a hand on the basket, shushing the cat.

"Calm down, Crookshanks… Hermione will let you out on the train," I calmed the cat. The hissing and spitting stopped and Harry looked at me impressed. Ron looked irritated.

"No she won't," he snapped, glaring at the basket. "What about poor Scabbers?"

"Don't worry, Ron. I'm sure Crookshanks will leave your pet alone. Hermione is right, he's just misunderstood," I said, smiling back at the cat and wishing that the ginger feline would burst out of the basket and slit that rat's grimy little throat.

"They're here, come on," Mr. Weasley announced, sticking his head inside as he spotted the Ministry cars. He marched Harry to one of the cars, glancing up and down the street. I sighed at his caution.

"In you get, Harry," I chuckled, sliding into the passenger's seat as Harry was joined by Hermione, Ron, and Percy.

The drive itself was exceedingly boring, nothing like flying, the Knight Bus, or Apparating. I almost regretted not taking Harry by side along-Apparation when the cars finally pulled into King's Cross Station. The drivers leapt out of the cars, unloading with record speed before touching their hats respectfully to Arthur before jumping back into the cars and vanishing into the packed streets.

I kept close to Harry, silently ushering Arthur away from him as we walked into the station.

"Right then, let's do this in- Rose!" Arthur shouted as I rolled my eyes and grabbed Harry's elbow, pulling him through the barrier with me as I dragged his trolley behind me. Hedwig chuffed as Arthur appeared with Percy looking rather indignant.

"Ah, there's Penelope!" Percy said, smoothing his hair and blushing as he spotted a girl with long curly hair. I bit back a snort when he puffed out his chest to show off his new shiny badge.

I stepped away from the group, mixing myself in with the crowd. I said a quick hello to mostly everyone I knew and recognized, surprised as quite a few more seemed to know me.

When the train was finally ready to depart, I caught a glimpse of Harry and Arthur talking in a corner. I tried not to scowl, knowing that Arthur, despite his good intentions, was very likely to give the wrong set of facts. I let him continue, knowing it'd be easier to talk on the train or back in Hogwarts than in the middle of a busy platform. I made my way to the compartment at the very end of the train, where Remus told me to meet him.

I slid the door open, smiling when I saw my husband. He looked barely awake and I didn't blame him. The full moon had been just yesterday and the transformation takes a lot out of him. I sat down next to him, planting a kiss on his forehead.

"You know, it's really condescending when you do that," he murmured, one eye looking up at me so I could see the humor in their depths. I laughed quietly, glancing up at the door. Harry stood at the door, his back to us and I bit my lip, knowing he'd want to talk to Ron and Hermione about what Arthur had told him.

"Pretend to sleep, I need to do some recon," I murmured to Remus. He nodded, already half asleep. I paused, judging how long it would take for Harry to open the door. He stopped, his hand on the handle, as he laughed at something I assume Ron said. I went through my own transformation, so different from Remus', and curled up on my husband's lap, now the proud owner of a fox tail, ears, and happily no fleas.

_I'm so glad I got myself registered, _I sighed to myself as Harry pulled the door open. His eyes roamed Remus before settling on me. My eyes were closed but I was sure he was noting the yellow crescent moon on my forehead that made my Animagus form identifiable.

"Who d'you reckon he is?" Ron hissed. I heard the door slid shut and the three sat. Hermione cleared her throat.

"Professor R. J. Lupin," she whispered back.

"Do you know everything?" Ron asked a little tiredly. Hermione sighed exasperatedly.

"It's on his trunk, Ron," she replied. "He's our new DADA teacher with Rose."

"Well, I hope he's up to it," Ron said, sounding a little doubtful. I smirked mentally, knowing how inaccurate appearances could be. "He looks like one good hex would finish him off, doesn't he? And are foxes allowed at Hogwarts? Anyway, what were you going to tell us?"

Harry didn't beat around the bush. He explained everything that Arthur Weasley told him, including the Ministry's false suspicion that Sirius was out to get him. What worried me was that the teenagers, Harry included, seemed to believe it was true. A growl escape my throat and I shifted, pretending to be asleep to hide my lapse in control.

"Sirius escaped to come after _you_? Oh, Harry… you'll have to be really, really careful. Don't go looking for trouble-"

"I don't go looking for trouble," Harry interrupted. "Trouble usually just finds _me_." I smiled to myself. He really was Lily's son.

"How thick would Harry have to be, to go looking for a nutter who wants to kill him?" Ron said a little shakily. I tried a little more successfully to keep still. "After all, no one knows how he got out of Azkaban-" _I know! _"- No one's ever done it before, and he was a top-security prisoner too."

"But they'll catch him, won't they? I mean, they've got all the Muggles keeping an eye out for him too…"

I stayed quiet as the Sneakoscope went off, when they began talking all about Hogsmeade. Harry seemed genuinely excited and happy that I was able to sign his permission slip, if only so he could get out of the castle every now and then.

The trolley came by and the three teenagers tried and failed to rouse Remus. I laughed to myself, shaking out my fur as I pointed to the cauldron cakes. I poked my head into my purse, holding my wallet with my teeth.

"Hold on, that's Rose's bag," Harry frowned as the trolley lady took my money. Ron and Hermione brushed it off.

"She's probably just talking to the conductor or something," Ron chewed, trying to talk around the licorice wand already in his mouth.

* * *

><p>It was raining when I met Lucius' son. Draco Malfoy, easily recognizable by his platinum blond hair, was flanked by two hulking boys as he stood in the doorway. From the first words he said, I understood <em>exactly <em>why Harry could not stand him.

"Well, look who it is," said Malfoy. His lazy drawl made me clench my jaw, reminding me of every second I faced his father in a duel. "Potty and the Weasel."

The two boys beside him chuckled awkwardly.

"I heard your father finally got his hands on some gold this summer, Weasley. Did your mother die of shock?" Draco sneered as Ron jumped to his feet, ignoring Hermione as she tried to get him to sit. I stood from my resting place next to Crookshanks, growling lowly at the Malfoy. He either ignored me or didn't notice me.

Remus stirred, obviously hearing the conversation, and Draco took half a step back, only now noticing my husband.

"Who's that?" Malfoy demanded. Harry smiled, getting to his feet.

"New professor," he said, glancing at Ron. The Weasley, who was shaking in anger, calmed down a little. "What were you saying, Malfoy?"

The pureblood narrowed his eyes at Harry, earning another growl from me. Finally, he heard me. His eyes darted to me and I bared my teeth.

"Crabbe, Goyle, we're leaving," he announced, already outside of the compartment. When they were gone, Ron and Harry sat back down. I followed suit, brushing my tail against Crookshanks as I jumped to Hermione's lap. She smiled and placed a hesitant hand on my back as Ron fumed.

"I'm not going to take any crap from Malfoy this year… I mean it. If he makes one more crack about my family, I'm going to get hold of his head and-" His hands wrung out the air. Hermione frowned.

"Ron," she hissed, pointing at Remus. "Be _careful_…" Remus had fallen asleep, exhausted by the moon.

The train began to slow down and Ron grinned, standing and stretching.

"Great; I'm starving. Let's get to the-"

"We can't be there yet," Hermione cut him off, checking her watch. I looked up at the window, once again in Remus' lap. Hermione was right, something was wrong.

"So why're we stopping?"

The train slowed further. Harry stood and stuck his head out of the door, looking up and down the corridor.

The train, which had been pacing itself, jerked to a stop. Distant thuds informed everyone that the luggage was no longer on it's racks. There was a second of peace before the lamps went out, plunging the compartment into total darkness. My eyes dilated, adjusting quickly to the darkness. I watched as the three stumbled around. Ron trod on Hermione's foot as Crookshanks and I dodged groping hands and feet. Ron froze at the window, rubbing a clear spot into the glass with his sleeve.

"There's something moving out there… I think people are coming aboard." I growled to the darkness. Something was wrong. Nobody should be boarding the train.

The door opened and a boy I recognized as Neville Longbottom stumbled in, crashing painfully into Harry.

"Sorry- d'you know what's going on?- Ouch- sorry," apologies and questions came from both until I growled a little louder.

"Harry?" Neville asked, sounding very anxious and frightened. "What was that?"

"Just sit down," Harry shook his head, obviously not wanting to explain. I barked once, alerting Crookshanks as Neville made to sit on top of him. Glancing up, the cat's eyes widen slightly and he jumped easily over to me, collapsing in relief. Another person, Ginny, came to the door.

"Who's that?"

"Who's there?"

"Ginny?"

"Hermione?"

"What are you doing?"

"I was looking for Ron-"

"Come sit down-"

"Not here! That's me!"

"Ouch!"

"Sorry!" Ginny apologized as she tripped over Neville after barely avoiding sitting on Harry. I watched as she approached where Crookshanks and I sat. I shared a glance with the cat before we both jumped away. I landed in Remus' lap, Crookshanks in Hermione's.

Silence fell as their eyes adjusted to the darkness. Neville, about to question Remus' presence, lost his train of thought as a wave of cold enveloped the cabin. I shivered in my fur, but not from the cold._ Dementors! In the Hogwarts Express! Oh no, they must think Sirius is hiding on the train!_

A rotting hand, visible only through the creatures tattered robes, moved outside towards the door. The door slid open slowly, revealing the cloaked dementor.

Neville fell backwards, pressed against the seat. The dementor glided forward, determinedly, towards Harry and I growled again, jumping in front of him. I transformed back into a human as quickly as I could, drawing my wand in an arc. I felt memories, memories I had carefully locked away in the corners of my mind, come back. Collapsed in front of what was left of Lily and James' house, too late to talk to Hagrid as Sirius' motorcycle disappeared into the darkness… Hearing Sirius sentenced to life in Azkaban for Peter's crimes… Watching Remus try to defend me from the other werewolves… Hearing the healer at Saint Mungo's announced that I had lost the baby…

I tried my best to shake the memories before raising my wand to the cloak creature, trying to keep my hand from shaking.

"Sirius Black is not on this train; leave. Expecto patronum!" I shouted. The familiar burst of light erupted from my wand and the vixen landed on her feet in front of me, growling at the dementor as it retreated away from the charm. I glanced back at the terrified teenagers, only seeing Harry as he slumped to the ground. "Harry!"

* * *

><p>AN:

Aww, poor Rose!

Since I'm not completely evil, she-... Damn spoilers... Sorry, guys, can't tell you.

I'm going to thank you in advance for all the wonderful reviews that I'm sure you're about to write me. If you weren't thinking of it, now you are so you have no excuses, mwahhahahahaaaa *insert evil laugh here*!

I love Rose, so much. Just saying :D

~In other news:

Do you guys remember the anti-predator ad-thing that was going around that had Nicholas Cage posing as a fifteen year old girl named Susan? Yeah... I _am_ a fifteen year old girl named Susan o_O I spent three days convincing my friends that I wasn't going to trick them into stealing the Declaration of- erm... meeting me at the park... If you saw the ad, I hope you got a laugh out of my misfortune.

-.-' Susie ^.^


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:

Sorry for the unannounced hiatus, but it has paid off very well.

First off, I've decided to rename the story mostly because I'm lazy. It's easier to keep the stories straight and then I don't have to come up with a unique clever name for each one. Secondly, if you haven't read my profile recently, Rose Lupin and the POA is FINISHED! So scroll down (after reading of course) and hit that little yellow button next to the words "Review this Story" and give me some incentive to update!

... even if I don't own Harry Potter...

* * *

><p>I held a piece of chocolate to Harry's nose. His eyes shifted under his eyelids as he awakened. I smiled at him, the chocolate still in his face.<p>

"Welcome back to the land of the living," I smiled. "Here, eat this. It helps." Remus stood over me, watching as Harry, obviously shaken, accepted the chocolate but didn't eat it.

"I'll leave them in your care," he nodded at me. "I'm going to have a word with the conductor." He smiled at me before sliding the door closed and disappearing down the aisle. I turned my attention back to the teenagers.

"You're an Animagus!" was the first thing Hermione said. I nodded, smiling.

"I was just registered a few weeks ago. It's a good thing no one found out about it before though, I've been able to change ever since my fifth year at Hogwarts," I grinned. "Eat, Harry. It's just chocolate."

"What happened? Where's that- thing? Who screamed?" Harry asked shakily. I smiled sadly.

"That, Harry, was a dementor. They're guards of Azkaban. It came onto the train to make sure that Sirius wasn't trying to sneak inside Hogwarts on the train."

"Nobody screamed, Harry," Hermione said quietly. I bit my lip, knowing that that might not be true for Harry. If he was reliving his worst memory, he might very well have heard screaming.

"It was horrible… Did you feel how cold it got when it came in?" Neville asked, still shaking a little.

"Did any of you- you know?" Harry asked quietly, still staring at his chocolate.

"No, I felt weird though," Ron volunteered, "like I'd never be cheerful again…"

"I've told you four about dementors before," I said, gesturing at Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny. "I wasn't kidding around when I said to stay away from them. Dementors are one of the foulest creatures to walk the earth. They take your happiness until you're left to dealt with the worst things in your life, all at once. Your worst memories become their greatest weapon against you," I said sadly, hugging my stomach with one arm. "Harry, eat. It'll help."

Looking more than skeptical, Harry bit into the chocolate. I grinned as his expression changed to surprise and he bit off another chunk of chocolate. I broke up the rest of the slab of chocolate, passing a piece to each teenager and taking a piece for myself.

"Replenishes the happy," I chuckled, eating my own chocolate as Remus stepped back into the compartment, smiling to himself.

"The conductor says we'll be at Hogwarts in ten minutes," he announced before noticing me. A pang of sadness entered his eyes when he noted that I was also eating chocolate.

"Good," I said, stretching. "I'm hungry," I grinned. Remus sighed.

"You need to sit at the staff table," he reminded me. My expression fell and Remus laughed.

"It's not funny, the professors don't talk about anything fun," I grimaced before thinking. "Does anyone here play Quidditch?"

"Harry's on the house team," Ron grinned, slapping Harry weakly on the back. Harry rolled his eyes, still trying to shake off the dementor encounter. I noticed this and continued, distracting the teenagers until the train stopped again.

"Which position?"

"Seeker," Ron answered for him. I chuckled, still grinning.

"Easy there, Ron. Harry does have the ability to speak," I rolled my eyes. "Anyway, that is quite a coincidence; I was the seeker on the team when I went to Hogwarts starting my second year. James and I tried out at the same time," I said, dangling a new piece of information and a new story in front of the third years. The train ride did not end in silence.

* * *

><p>"Firs' years this way!" Hagrid shouted, making himself heard over the hooting owls, meowing cats, and general noise generating from the new and returning students. He beckoned the first years towards the boats for their traditional journey across the lake. The half giant bellowed a hello as he spotted Harry, Ron, and Hermione in the crowd. I watched as they waved, smiling, towards him before following the other third years towards the stagecoaches. I spotted a girl with blond hair petting the thestral before climbing into a carriage.<p>

"I'll see you guys back at school. Remember to call me Professor Rose while we're in school," I smiled as the third years piled into a coach. I got mixed replies and I shut the coach door, placing a hand on the thestral's skeletal head before backing out of the way, letting him follow the well rehearsed route to the castle.

Remus and I stepped easily into the next stagecoach, I sighed in preparation for the school year. Until Sirius was either captured or proven innocent, it would be a very long, tiring, and taxing year, especially for Remus if Severus was on the attack.

* * *

><p>AN:

This is a short lead-in type chapter, but don't worry. I'll only leave you hanging for a few minutes while I type up the A/N for chapter 7 :)

*HINT HINT* I'm updating more than once tonight :)

Also, Rose meets Draco in person next chapter *insert evil laugh here*... I love how my mind works x3

Till then,

^.^ Susie ^.^


	7. Chapter 7

A/N:

WARNING! THIS IS THE SECOND UPDATE I'VE DONE TODAY! THAT MEANS, IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY, GO BACK TO CHAPTER 6! Thank you for your cooperation- the story is much better in the correct order, I promise!

I don't own Harry Potter, but I am an excellent Chaser if you were wondering.

* * *

><p>Remus and I watched Malfoy sneer at our nephew and his closest friends. I narrowed my eyes, leaving Remus behind as I strode up to the boys and Hermione.<p>

"I'm sorry, is there a problem here?" I asked sweetly, smiling at Malfoy. I saw him study me and I glanced down at my outfit. Like usual, I was wearing a dark cloak overtop a short sleeved black shirt. I wore long dark leggings that disappeared into my leather boots. With my over the shoulder bag, I could have been counted as a Muggle if I hadn't had the wand holster attached securely to my right thigh. I noticed Malfoy decide on a sneer, probably mistaking me for a seventh year. I couldn't exactly blame him; I didn't look my years, a constant annoyance to a number of the witches I had met.

"You fainted too, girlie?" Malfoy jeered. My sweet smile darkened and Malfoy took half a step back.

"Hmm… Cute," I sighed tiredly. "Let's see… You're Lucius Malfoy's son, right?"

"What of it?" he asked, still impudent.

"I was merely curious, I went to school with Lucius for a time. Also, I do believe disrespecting a teacher as well as tormenting a fellow student is grounds for detention, is it not?" I called back to Remus as he walked up to us. He sighed, nodding. "As I thought. Mr. Malfoy, detention. Next Friday night," I informed him. His mouth opened incredulously and I saw Ron and Harry share a grin.

"But- you can't do-"

"I'm afraid I can do that, Mr. Malfoy. Enjoy your feast," I smiled at the gathered students before gathering my cloak and striding into the castle. Spotting McGonagall, I smiled. "Professor McGonagall," I greeted. She chuckled.

"You may call me Minerva, Rose. We are both professors at this point," she told me. I smiled as her eyes searched the crowd. "Remus sent an owl and said that Potter had taken ill on the train," she explained.

"Ah yes, the demen-" I was interrupted when the door burst open, revealing Madame Pompfrey. "Hello, Madame Pompfrey. I assume you're here to see Harry?"

"What's the boy done this time?"

"He was targeted by a dementor, Poppy. What does he need? Bed rest? Should he perhaps spend a night in the hospital wing?" Minerva asked crisply.

"If I may," I said quietly, smiling at Madame Pompfrey. "I've already given Mr. Potter, as well as the others in his compartment, chocolate."

"Did you now? So we've finally gotten a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher that knows her basic remedies?" she asked, impressed. I blushed a little as Minerva took over.

"Rose got Outstanding's in all of her OWL's and almost all of her NEWT's," Minerva boasted. She studied me, still smiling. "I still don't understand why you didn't even try to become an Auror, you have more than enough skill. And experience from what I've heard," she raised an eyebrow.

"But who can take training for another three years? If the Aurors want me, they'll have to ask. And be polite about it," I grinned.

Her eyes searched the crowd again and I pointed the three third years out. Smiling at me, Minerva called for Hermione before leading her away, leaving Ron and Harry looking confused in her wake. I slipped behind them, tapping them both on the shoulder.

"Come along, boys, you don't want to miss the Sorting," I reminded them. Taking my advice, they followed me into the Great Hall, sitting at the Gryffindor table while I continued up to the staff table. I took my seat at the staff table in between Remus and Minerva's still empty seat. I watched, during the Sorting, as students from each house whispered amongst themselves in between each new student's name. A number pointed at Harry and I grimaced internally. _Draco and his goons must have spread word of what happened on the train_, I decided.

The sorting finished and Hermione, closely followed by Minerva, slipped into the Great Hall, each witch making their way to their respective seats. Moments after Minerva sat down, Dumbledore cleared his throat, standing.

"Welcome!" Dumbledore said, smiling at both old and new students alike as his twinkling blue eyes roamed the hall. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become too befuddled by our excellent feast…" The wizard cleared his throat again before continuing.

"As you should all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business." He paused and I noted just how unhappy Dumbledore must be to have those creatures in his school, searching his students for a man he knew to be innocent almost as resolutely as I knew.

"They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises- or even invisibility cloaks," he added easily. I smirked when Ron and Harry shared a glance. "It is not in the nature of a dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and everyone of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the dementors," he finished seriously.

"On a happier note, I am pleased to welcome three new teachers to our ranks this year," Dumbledore said, smiling at us. "First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Secondly, Professor Rose, who shall be assisting Professor Lupin in his Defense Against the Dark Arts classes as she has particular experience battling the Dark Arts," Dumbledore nodded at both my husband and me in turn. The students clapped, a little half heartedly with the exception of those that shared my train compartment until hearing Dumbledore's last statement, when the inevitable whispers took hold. They quieted when Dumbledore continued.

"And lastly, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place shall be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties."

The clapping for Hagrid was much more solid, originating mainly from the Gryffindor table. Even the Slytherins were clapping half-heartedly. Clapping myself, I glanced down the table to see Hagrid, his face ruby-red and his eyes staring at his hands as his wide smile buried itself in his beard.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were the last to stop clapping and even that was only when Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at them. Albus' eyes twinkled as always as he resumed speaking.

"Well, I think that's everything of importance," he announced. "Let the feast begin!"

Like always, the golden plates and goblets seemingly filled themselves with food and drink. A flurry of movement and each student suddenly had a full plate, a fork and knife in their hands. Laughing to myself as I followed suit, I served myself.

"So, Rose," Minerva said, turning to me. My goblet of pumpkin juice stopped at my lips as I glanced at my fellow witch. "How exactly did you manage to become an Animagus?"

"Well," I said, putting down my goblet. "That all started in my second year," I began, ready to explain the half-disasters and long hours spent in the library that ended with the ability to become a fox.. Near the end of my story, I remembered something. I whistled loudly, the noise echoing off of the walls of the Great Hall.

Soon, Aren flew gracefully through the window. I grabbed a piece of paper and a quill from my bag- _always prepared_- and scribbled down my note.

_Harry,_

_This might sound a little strange to you but do not tell anyone I am an Animagus. I'd like to reveal that for myself during class. I'm sure McGonagall did the same thing to you one your first day, she did the same to us. Either way, make sure that your friends, Neville especially, understand not to tell anyone. It wouldn't have the same effect if Mr. Malfoy knew all of my tricks, now would it?_

_Also, come by my office when you've the time. You're father left me something of yours' to give to you._

_Rose_

I folded the parchment and placed it in Aren's mouth. The young barred owl hooted, nodding before taking off. She flew away from the staff table, dropping the letter directly in front of Harry, inches from his plate. He looked up as Aren circled around him before flying back to me. She landed on my shoulder and accepted a small piece of bread I held up for her, chuffing happily. Harry before he unfolded the letter, nudging Ron and Hermione to read it. I smiled when Harry and Ron grinned at each other, probably reading the part about Draco.

When dinner was over, and my ribs hurt from laughing with the other teachers as I relived my Marauders days, Harry and his friends came up to the table.

"Congratulations, Hagrid!" Hermione beamed.

"All down ter you three," Hagrid said, wiping his eyes with a napkin as he smiled at the three. "Can't believe it… great man, Dumbledore… came straight down to me hut after Professor Kettleburn said he'd had enough… It's what I always wanted…" Hagrid grinned happily through the tears. I smiled, patting him on the shoulder before turning to the trio.

"Alright you three, get to the dormitory. Classes start tomorrow, remember?" I reminded him. Hermione smiled at me, obviously the bookworm. Ron groaned at the thought of more school. Harry seemed a little distracted, but that was understandable taking the day's events into account.

"I agree, off you go," Minerva said sternly, shooing them away. I laughed, standing from my chair.

* * *

><p>AN:

Lol, Draco *must... hug...*

*sigh* is it wrong of me to love Draco? He's so... adorably devious...

By the way *totally off-topic*, Voldemort-magic+nose= my music director! Shannon Re, if you are reading this, YOU KNOW IT'S TRUE! Have you ever been hugged by her?... I guess you need to thrown in boobs and a pair of ovaries into the equation, but still... She hugs you like she doesn't want to get infected by your band geekness, which is ironic because she is in charge of us... AND, we don't call her by her real name! It all makes sense!

Excuse my tangent *cough cough*

I'll update again because I love you guys, just make sure to leave some reviews!

^.^ Susie ^.^


	8. Chapter 8

WARNING! THIS IS THE THIRD UPDATE I'VE MADE TONIGHT! FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE TOO TIRED TO DO MATH, THAT MEANS GO TO CHAPTER 6 IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY! I apologize for the caps, but its 11:30 for me... cut me some slack... I is a tired Susie...

and guess what? I don't own HP -.-'

* * *

><p>"Rose… Rose," Minerva repeated, trying to get my attention. I jumped, my eyes moving from my breakfast to my fellow Animagus.<p>

"Yeah- what?" I asked, blinking. Minerva laughed under her breath.

"You seem to be a little distracted today," she smiled. I sighed.

"I'm okay, the dementor hit me a little harder than I expected," I admitted, shaking my head. I hadn't slept well at all. I was plagued by nightmares, my own memories backed by an evil laugh that I, unfortunately, recognized as Tom Riddle's.

Minerva's eyes narrowed worriedly.

"Are you sure you're okay? It might not hurt to spend some time in the-"

"No, I'm fine," I promised.

"No, you're not," Minerva persisted quietly. I sighed, giving in.

"It's just- I was practicing Occlumency a few weeks ago and the dementor dragged up some memories that I thought were a little more… suppressed than not. Just my luck," I shrugged. "Anyway, I'll be fine. I just need to reorganize my thoughts. Nothing a Pensieve can't fix."

"Are you up for a distraction?" Minerva smiled a little deviously. I raised an eyebrow. "I'm starting my third years learning about Animagi. I thought it'd be a good example for them to see an animal transform into a person before the reverse."

"So Vulpes makes an appearance before Tabby?" I guessed. Minerva raised an eyebrow at the name. "You turn into a cat," I shrugged again. "Besides, Sirius came up with that one. If it makes you feel any better, I was Foxy," I grimaced. Minerva, one of the most respectable witches I'd ever met, snorted into her goblet. When she was done both choking and laughing, she smiled widely at me.

"Then yes, Foxy makes an appearance before Tabby," she chuckled.

* * *

><p>"So far this century, there have been just eight registered Animagi due to the complexity of the skill," Minerva continued. I lounged on her desk, watching my tail twitch. I sighed to myself, completely bored. Even the students seemed distracted, although I doubt that was from Minerva's lesson. From the heavy incense on their clothes, I'd guess that they had just come from their first Divination class.<p>

I remembered my first Divination class. Peter's death had been predicted. _If only…_

As it turns out, Tabby made an appearance before I did as myself. No one seemed to notice. I raised an eyebrow, jumping off of Minerva's desk and transforming myself. Minerva transformed back. All three transformations went unnoticed by the class.

"Really, what has got into you all today?" Minerva asked, sounding indignant. "Not that it really matters, but you lot just missed three transformations!" she announced. The class finally seemed to notice me as I waved before transforming back into a fox, settling once again on the neat stacks of papers on my colleague's desk.

"Please, Professor, we've just had our first Divination class, and we were reading tea leaves-"

"Ah, of course," Minerva said, frowning. "There is no need to say anymore, Miss Granger. Tell me, which of you will be dying this year?"

Everybody stared at the Animagus a little blankly.

"Me," Harry said finally.

"I see," Minerva responded, studying Harry just as I was. "Then you should know, Potter, that Sibyll Trelawney has predicted the death of one student a year since she arrived at this school. None of them has died yet. Seeing death omens is her favorite way of greeting a new class. If it were not for the fact that I never speak ill of my colleagues-" she paused, relaxing herself.

"Divination is one of the most imprecise branches of magic. I shall not conceal from you that I have very little patience with it. True Seers are very rare, and Professor Trelawney-" She stopped herself again.

"You look in excellent health, Potter, so you will excuse me if I don't let you off homework today. I assure you that if you die, you need not hand it in," she ended with a brief smile. Hermione laughed but I could tell that Harry felt little reassured.

* * *

><p>When we broke for lunch, I stood from Minerva's desk, once again in my natural human form, and followed the students out and into the Great Hall. Sketching the ceiling of the Great Hall, I was about to go up to the staff table when I heard Hermione ask a question to Harry.<p>

"Harry," she began seriously, "you _haven't _seen a great black dog anywhere, have you?"

"Yeah, I have," Harry answered. "I saw one the night I left the Dursleys'." Ron's fork fell and I bit my lip. _He must have seen Sirius!_

"Probably a stray," Hermione said calmly, pouring herself a goblet of pumpkin juice. This was when I broke in. I sat next to Hermione, leaving her in between Harry and I.

"The night you met me?" I asked. Harry jumped, a little startled at my entrance and I sighed angrily to myself. "Great…"

"Um… Professor, is something the matter?" Hermione asked. I blinked, clearing the self-annoyance out of the green.

"Nothing is the matter. Don't worry, Harry. That dog, believe it or not, is an old friend of mine. The mutt won't leave me alone, though," I muttered for the teenagers' benefit. "Anyway, Snuffles isn't an omen of death. I wouldn't be surprised if he shows up in Hogwarts at this rate; that dog can get in and out of every barrier I've thrown at him."

"See, Ron. Pure coincidence," Hermione smiled victoriously over her lunch. "I think Divination seems very woolly. A lot of guesswork, if you ask me."

"There was nothing woolly about the Grim in that cup!" said Ron heatedly.

"You didn't seem quite so confident when you were telling Harry it was a sheep," Hermione retorted coolly. I stifled a snort, settling for a gentle smile.

"You just don't like being bad at something for a change! Professor Trelawney did say that you didn't have the right aura!" Ron shouted back, touching a nerve. The Muggleborn slammed her Arithmancy textbook down onto the table hard, sending pieces of food flying.

"If being good at Divination means I have to pretend to see death omens in a lump of tea leaves, I'm not sure I'll be studying it much long! That lesson was absolute rubbish compared with my Arithmancy class!"

She grabbed her bag and stalked away from the boys and myself. I made myself a quick sandwich, realizing I hadn't eaten anything, while Ron frowned after her.

"What's she going on about? She hasn't been to an Arithmancy class yet," he pointed out. Harry shrugged.

"Who knows… We should get going, we have Care of Magical Creatures next," he said, glancing at his schedule. The two boys left, leaving me with my sandwich. I stared back at my sketchbook. The trio of friends were sketched in pencil. Hermione's eyes seemed worried as she studied the two boys, laughing with each other. I smiled at the picture, knowing I'd never get the chance to finish it but not quite caring.

* * *

><p>AN:

Is it just me, or would Sirius _ definitely_ have called Rose 'Foxy'? I can totally see it.

Anyway, this is going to be my last update of the night. I'll prob do more tomorrow, but that's no reason to not review! Please do, I read each one!

^.^ Susie ^.^


	9. Chapter 9

A/N:

What is this? _Another_ chapter already?

YES! IT IS!

The way I see it, I owe you guys about a story and a half in updates, and I plan to deliver in due time. More in the bottom A/N :)

Only Rosie is mine x3

* * *

><p>I wandered the corridors, not sure what to do with my free time. I hadn't counted the fact that I'd only be working one week out of the month when I told Remus that I'd take over his classes. With so much extra time, I was free to roam the castle once more, although it was nothing close to how it was when I was a schoolgirl, hiding with Sirius and James under the latter's cloak as we avoided Filch after lights-out.<p>

The now infamous Crookshanks wove in between my legs, purring loudly. I wasn't sure why, but I always had a calming effect on animals. It all seemed to start with Olwyn, who I had met before I had ever heard of magic or Hogwarts- when all I knew was that Lily and I were different from other people.

I continued walking aimlessly until Crookshanks stopped purring, hissing and baring his teeth as we approached a new hallway. Barely a second passed before Hagrid turned a corner, appearing suddenly. I was about to ask if where his class was when I noticed who he was carrying. Draco Malfoy was complaining weakly, holding his arm. I saw blood through his fingers and my eyes narrowed.

"Hagrid, stop," I ordered. I opened my bag, drawing my wand from it's holster and pointing it at the mouth of my bag. "Accio Dittany," I murmured. The bottle flew to my hand and I walked over to the new teacher. "Hold still, Draco, this may twinge a bit… Vulnera sanentur," I murmured, flicking my wand over the cut. At once, the blood stopped flowing. "Tergeo, vulnera sanentur," I repeated, cleaning the wound and closing the gash. I uncapped the dittany, dripping the essence onto the healing wound, removing scarring.

"What'd you do?" Hagrid questioned. I smiled grimly.

"Neat little trick I learned back in my school years," I said, remembering the time James had sported a bloody gash from Severus Snape's invented curse. He hadn't nearly been as badly wounded as he could have been, that curse was tricky enough to kill if used correctly. Were it not for Snape's bad aim and nonverbal use, James could have been seriously injured.

"Anyway," I snapped back into the moment, "what happened?"

"It was his stupid chicken," Draco moaned. I raised an eyebrow.

"… You don't happen to have hippogriffs in those woods, do you Hagrid?" I asked innocently. Hagrid went to defend the animal, named Buckbeak, but I shushed him. "Go back to your class, Hagrid. Tell them Draco is fine and all that. Draco, you're coming with me to the hospital wing. I've closed the wound but you should still take a blood replenishing potion just to be safe," I said, studying how much blood was on his robes. Hagrid nodded uncertainly, lowering Draco onto his feet, much to his protests.

"Relax, Malfoy. You're perfectly able to walk, stop your moaning," I shook my head, motioning him forwards.

We eventually made it to the hospital wing. My head was throbbing, the third year's whining voice attacking my already sore mind like a drill. When we stepped through the door, Poppy glanced at us from around a curtain, noting how pale Draco was.

"Hello, Poppy," I greeted. I had called her Madame Pompfrey for all of ten minutes until she eventually ordered to call her Poppy like the other professors.

"What happened?" she asked curiously, already studying the blood on Draco's robes but unable to find an injury.

"There was an accident in Care of Magical Creatures. From what I understand, Draco insulted a hippogriff. He had a pretty nasty gash on his arm but I think I've healed it fairly well," I explained, pushing Draco onto a bed. Poppy circled him, studying his arm.

"Better than fairly well… Might I ask what you did?"

"Vulnera sanentur incantation, then tergeo, and another vulnera sanentur. I put a little bit of essence of dittany on it to prevent scarring but I think he should take a blood replenishing potion. He lost a good bit of blood on the way, I think," I explained. Poppy nodded, seeming pleased with my handiwork.

"Rose you are a strange one," she smiled genuinely at me, pulling a bottle off of a full shelf. I guess my face expressed my confusion because he smiled widened. "You have the skills of a Saint Mungo's healer, the experience of a head Auror, the talent of a Potions master, and the finesse of a charms master yet you work at a school, and barely at that."

"I've already told Minerva; if the Aurors want me, they need to ask politely. As for healing, I'm only as good as the spells I know and how much dittany I can carry around with me."

"I don't hear you denying Charms or Potions," she smiled, pushing a glass into Malfoy's hand. He stared at it contemptuously and I smirked.

"Don't make me force you to drink it, Draco. I'm not giving you more to write home about if you go into shock. The adrenaline will run out soon," I pointed out. He glared openly at me and I raised my wand. "Try me."

"You wouldn't," he countered. I raised an eyebrow.

"Would you care to find out?" Poppy cleared her throat loudly.

"Rose, you know I respect you but I can't have you threatening my patients," she said pointedly. I sighed, sheathing my wand. "Why don't you go bother Severus? I'm sure he's missed your cheerful self," she sighed, checking Draco's arm thoroughly. I sighed.

"Nah, I'd rather mess with him in front of his students," I thought out loud. Draco looked a little offended that someone would bother his favorite teacher, not to mention the Head of his house. "You're right, though… I should go check on Hagrid, make sure he's not panicking over this."

"Are you kidding?" Draco sneered. "That oaf shouldn't even _be_ a professor! He-" Draco fell silent when I raised an eyebrow, daring him to continue. I smiled when he visibly swallowed.

"Rose, leave Mr. Malfoy in my care," Poppy chided. I smiled at her, nodding easily.

"I'll owl you if I need something," I assured her. She nodded in return and I strode evenly out of the hospital wing, the heavy wooden doors closing gently behind me.

* * *

><p>I stopped, my hand in a fist and inches from Hagrid's front door when I heard voices from within.<p>

"-was good of yeh ter come an' see me, I really- WHAT D'YEH THINK YOU'RE DOIN', EH? YEH'RE NOT TO GO WANDERIN' AROUND AFTER DARK, HARRY! AN' YOU TWO! LETTIN' HIM!" Hagrid bellowed. I jumped to the side as the door opened, revealing Hagrid, holding Harry by the arm. Hermione and Ron followed closely behind, each looking a little ashamed.

"C'mon! I'm takin' yeh all back up ter school, an' don' let me catch yeh walkin' down ter see me after dark again. I'm not worth that!" He shouted angrily, pulling Harry behind him. No one noticed the small red fox crouching in the shadows.

* * *

><p>AN:

Short little chapter, i know.

Don't worry, I _just_ decided to update twice today to compensate. And when I say just, I am not exaggerated. I scrolled down and thought, "Hmm... This is a pretty short chapter... What a tease, let's update twice!"

Please leave a review! They make me update faster ;)

^.^ Susie ^.^


	10. Chapter 10

A/N:

WARNING! This is the second update of the day, so if you haven't already, go back to chapter 9 and start from there please :)

Thanks for the cooperation

I don't own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form *sobs in corner*

* * *

><p>Shrinking solutions. An easy potion for someone with a knack for potions, such as myself, Severus, or Lily. For someone like Neville Longbottom, it was torture.<p>

I watched from across the room as Snape strode towards the twitchy pureblood, his face a sneer as he watched the student most afraid of him.

"Orange, Longbottom," he said, ladling some of the portion of the liquid up and allowing it to splash back into the cauldron, allowing everyone to see. I frowned empathetically, knowing that the potion was, at this point in the brewing process, supposed to be a bright, vivid green. "Orange. Tell me, boy, does anything penetrate that thick skull of yours? Didn't you hear me say, quite clearly, that only one rat spleen was needed? Did I not plainly state that a dash of leech juice would suffice? What must I do to make you understand, Longbottom?"

Neville was red faced, trembling before Severus. I narrowed my eyes as he bullied the child of Alice and Frank Longbottom, two of my closest friends before Bellatrix got to them.

"Severus, leave the boy alone," I ordered, emerging from the shadows. Severus sneered at me, just like Draco had not three days ago.

"I do believe that this is my classroom, Professor."

"And I do believe that not everybody shares our natural talent for potion-making. You are quite right, this is indeed your classroom, but Neville is my student as well. That in mind, I'd recommend telling him how he might be able to salvage his potion instead of ridiculing him before the class," I replied coolly. Snape's eyes darkened.

"If you're so interested in helping the boy, you are very free to attempt to correct his excuse of a shrinking solution. Longbottom, at the end of this lesson we will feed your toad a few drops of this potion and sees what happens. Perhaps that will encourage you to do it properly," he said coldly, stalking away. I smiled softly at Neville as he breathed shallowly in fear.

"Don't worry, Neville. Nothing will happen to your toad," I promised. "Now, let's see about this potion…" I drifted off, ready to instruct Neville.

By the end of class, Neville's potion had turned the correct neon green. I tried to reassure the boy but he still shrank in fear as Snape strode over to us.

"Everyone gather 'round and watch what happens to Longbottom's toad. If he has managed to create a shrinking solution, it will shrink into a tadpole. If, as I don't doubt, he has done it incorrectly, his toad is likely to be poisoned."

The Gryffindors watched with uncertain fear, not sure what help I could have been. The Slytherins looked on with undisguised glee, their fingers crossed that Neville would poison his toad.

Snape lifted Trevor in his left hand, his right dipping a small spoon into Neville's cauldron. He trickled the potion into Trevor's mouth and a moment of silence fell. Trevor swallowed and there was a small pop and very suddenly Trevor the tadpole wriggled in Snape's palm.

The Gryffindors burst into cheers. Snape grimaced, mirrored by his Slytherins, before pulling a small bottle from his robes. He opened the bottle and dripped a few drops of the potion onto Trevor, who reappeared, suddenly grown again.

"Five points from Gryffindor," Snape narrowed his dark eyes at me. "Professor, I do believe I told you to help Longbottom, not create the potion yourself. Class dismissed."

Harry, Hermione, and Ron climbed the stairs first, leaving me with Neville as the rest of the class filed out. I smiled, taking Trevor out of his hands while he collected his things from the work table.

"Don't listen to Snape. You fixed that potion by yourself, all I did was oversee you," I reminded him. He smiled briefly before glancing at his books, walking beside me as we climbed the stairs. "Also, I wouldn't feel too bad about not being fantastic in Potions. It's a difficult subject for a lot of people. I remember getting ready for the OWL's… Your mother nearly drove me insane, panicking about the Potions exam. I had to tutor her for a month before she finally relaxed," I said, smiling as I remembered Alice. Neville missed a step, dropping his DADA textbook. I stood, letting him collect his things before continuing.

"You knew my mum?" he asked hesitantly. I nodded, smiling softly.

"I did. Your parents were probably my best friends outside of the Marauders. I can't even tell you what was going through my head when I heard what happened to them… I could tell you more about them sometime, if you like," I said softly, glancing at the third year. His face transitioned into a hesitant smile as he nodded.

"I'd like that a lot," he said, accepting Trevor as I held the toad out to his owner.

* * *

><p>Neville and I walked into the DADA classroom to find the other students already waiting, looking extremely bored. All looked up at us expectantly before sighing, relaxing again. I chuckled.<p>

"Good afternoon, class. I'll be teaching this lesson," I announced. The third years looked back up at me. "You've all heard that I shall be teaching a number of classes. This is the first. Everyone, if you'd please, put your textbooks away. I'm more a hands-on type, all you will need is your wands."

I noted a few curious looks and Neville's undisguised panic. I knew he had potential, but it was hidden under years of comparisons to his legendary Auror parents, courtesy of his grandmother.

"I've heard about some of your previous lessons," I smiled. "You can all rest assured, I won't be setting Cornish pixies on you, nor do I have that particular excuse of a wizard on the back of my head," I chuckled, turning so the class could tell. I heard a few snickers but I disregarded them. "Now then, if you'd follow me."

My eyes roamed over the class before I turned on my heel, heading towards the staff room. I had just rounded a corner, the class following me a little puzzled, when I spotted Peeves stuffing gum into a keyhole. He didn't look up until I was two feet away. When he did acknowledge us, he burst into song.

"Ring around the Rosie!" he sang. I closed my eyes briefly, making sure my anger levels were in check. "Ring around the Rosie! Ring around the Rosie!"

I smiled sweetly.

"Peeves, I'd take that chewing gum out of that keyhole. Otherwise Mr. Filch won't be able to get into his brooms," I said pleasantly. Peeves continued to sing the same line from the Muggle nursery rhyme. I glanced back at the class, obviously wondering how I'd react to such blatant disrespect.

"This is a rather useful little spell I learned from Professor Lupin," I nodded, my eyes dancing with mischief as I raised my wand to Peeves. "Waddiwasi!"

The chewing gum shot out of the keyhole and straight into Peeve's left nostril, burying itself. The poltergeist scowled and zoomed away, cursing. Dean Thomas stared at me.

"Cool, Professor!" he grinned. I smiled.

"Thank you, Dean. Now, shall we proceed?" I said, leading the way. I stopped in front of the staff room, opening the doors and ushering the students inside. Two teachers were present: Remus and Severus. Severus took one look at the class before sneering.

"Leave the door open, Rose. I'd rather not witness this," Severus stood from his armchair. At the door, he looked back at Remus. "Possibly no one's warned you, Lupin, but this class contains Neville Longbottom. I would advise you not to trust him with anything difficult. Not unless your wife is 'overseeing' him." A few glances were exchanged amongst the students when they heard of my relationship with Remus. I ignored them, retaining attention to Severus.

"Severus, I hate to turn your words against you but I shall anyway. You are the one that advised me to leave you to teach your Potions class how you saw fit. Now I find myself asking you to allow me to teach my class as I choose. Personally, I was hoping that Neville would be so kind as to help me with the first stage of this lesson."

Neville's face reddened further as Snape curled his lip. The Potions master left without another word, shutting the door behind him.

"Now that _he's_ gone," I winked at the class, earning a few laughs, "everyone gather 'round." The class obeyed, crowding in front of me. The wardrobe behind me gave a violent shudder and several people jumped back in alarm. "Nothing to be afraid of, it's just a boggart. Now, who can tell me what a boggart is?"

"It's a shape-shifter. It takes the form of whatever its target fears most," Hermione answered, her hand still raised.

"Very good, couldn't have put it better myself. Boggarts, such as this one, like dark, enclosed spaces: wardrobes, the space under beds, cupboards under sinks, closets, and the like. This one moved in yesterday afternoon and I asked the headmaster to allow it to remain to give you lot some practice.

"Now, the boggart sitting inside this wardrobe has yet to assume a form. It doesn't know what will frighten whoever is one the other side of the door. Nobody truly knows what a boggart's true form looks like, or if it even has one, but when I let him out, he will choose a target and become what they fear most.

"However, we have an advantage over the boggart. Because there are so many of us, he will have to wait to decide on a target, meaning he won't be sure what shape to become. It confuses him, giving us time to think clearly.

"Now, the charm to repel a boggart is quite simple yet it requires force of mind. You see, the thing that truly finishes a boggart is _laughter_. So, using the charm, you force the boggart to become something you find amusing. We'll practice the incantation without wands first. Now, repeat after me… riddikulus!"

"Riddikulus," the class repeated together.

"Good, good," I quieted them. "But that was the easy part. The incantation by itself is not enough. And this is where you come in, Neville," I smiled encouragingly. He stepped forward, slowly and nervously.

"Now, what do you fear most in the world?" I asked. Neville's lips moved but no sound came out. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch that."

"Professor Snape," Neville said, a little louder. I laughed with the class.

"Frightens all," Remus added from across the room. I pointed at him.

"Oi, this is my class!" I reminded him. He quieted, preferring to venture a little closer so he could witness the events that were about to unfold. "Now Neville, you live with your grandmother, correct?"

"Yes, but I don't want that boggart to turn into her either," Neville said quickly, shaking his head. I smiled, laughing under my breath.

"Now, that's not it," I chuckled. I waved him closer, whispering what I wanted him to do in his ear. When I finished, he stepped back, his eyes wide. "Trust me on this. Now, concentrate," I said quietly, drawing my wand. "On the count of three… One… Two… Three!" I called, flicking my wand to the wardrobe. The door opened… and Snape stepped out. Neville froze and I stepped close to him, smiling as I put a hand on his shoulder. He nodded a little shakily, tightening his grip on his wand.

"Ri-Riddikulus!" he shouted, flicking his wand towards the Boggart Severus. The boggart stumbled back as Augusta Longbottom's clothes appeared on him, a long lace trimmed dress, a huge crimson handbag, and one of the ugliest hats I've ever seen, complete with a stuffed vulture. A roar of laughter erupted in the classroom and 'Snape' paused, confused.

"Pavarti, forward!" I called, wiping away a tear as I clapped Neville on the back proudly. The boggart shifted among the students, weakening as each had their turn. Eventually, it turned to Harry and my eyes widened.

Whatever the boggart would turn into, it wouldn't be good. But what it became in front of me was no better. I glanced pointedly at Remus, standing a little to the side. He nodded, jumping in front of Harry. The boggart, which had just settled on a dementor, took in the new target and transformed into the full moon. Remus pointed his wand at it almost lazily.

"Riddikulus!" he said clearly. The moon thickened before flying away, now a balloon losing air as it flew through the classroom. I took over, flicking my wand and sending it back into the wardrobe.

"Whew; sorry about that," I grinned. "Well done, everyone. Let's see, five points to every person to tackled the boggart and another five for Hermione, for answering my questions correctly. Now, unfortunately, homework. I want each of you to read he chapter on boggarts in your textbook and give me a _detailed_ summary by next Monday. That'll be all."

* * *

><p>Days past and DADA seemed to be a fairly unanimous favorite amongst the students. As far as I knew, the only people to think badly of it were Draco and his goons but even they had a solid respect for me at least.<p>

Remus taught the next few classes, which were largely bookwork. We had decided from day one that I'd be doing the majority of the hands-on lessons, if only because I loved to teach them. That left Remus teaching the third years about Red Caps, kappas, and such.

At the start of October, I could see a change in the students and there was no question as to why. Quidditch season was approaching, and the entire school was buzzing about it. The weather might have been deteriorating, bringing cold, wet, and mud with it, but nothing could touch the Quidditch teams, especially not Gryffindor's. The captain, a seventh year named Oliver Wood, was determined to get his name on the cup before he left Hogwarts and he was fully supported by his teammates.

On top of Quidditch, the first trip to Hogsmeade was coming up. I couldn't ignore how anxious McGonagall seemed to let Harry outside of Hogsmeade, no matter how many times I claimed Sirius was innocent.

A few days before the trip to Hogsmeade, I spotted Harry wandering about the corridors, close to the office I shared with Remus. I caught up to him, inviting him in for a cup of tea.

"I'm afraid we've only got teabags, but I daresay you've had enough of tea leaves?" Remus asked, sitting across from Harry as I set the kettle to a boil.

"How'd you know about that?" Harry asked.

"I told him," I answered for Remus. "You remember what I said about that dog you saw in Little Whinging? That you shouldn't think he's a death omen?"

"Yeah, I remember," Harry said, sounding a little confused. I nodded once, passing him his tea. Remus held his cup in his hand, studying Harry's face as the latter watched our new grindylow as it brandished its fist at him, its tentacles trashing the weeds behind him.

"Anything worrying you, Harry?" Remus asked.

"No," he answered, too quickly. Harry drank some more tea before putting the cup on my desk. "Yes, actually. You know the day we fought the boggart?"

"Yes," I said slowly, pouring more tea.

"Why didn't you let me fight it?" he asked abruptly. I sighed, raising an eyebrow.

"I would have thought that was obvious Harry," I said, frowning slightly as Harry froze for half a moment as I said his name.

"That was partially my fault," Remus added, looking between Harry and I. "I wasn't sure what shape the boggart would assume, but I didn't want to chance it. I didn't think it a good idea for Lord Voldemort to materialize in the staff room. I imagined that people would panic."

"I did think of Voldemort… But then I remembered those dementors, on the train," Harry said honestly. I smiled at him, leaning on the desk.

"Just so you know, I'm in professor mode, not family mode," I hinted. "I'm impressed. From what I see, what you fear most is fear itself." Harry took another sip of tea and I laughed quietly.

"So you've been thinking that we didn't believe you capable of fighting the boggart?" I guessed, smiling. Harry smiled a little sheepishly.

"Well… Yeah," he said. "Professor, you know the dementors-"

He was interrupted by a knock on the door. I called for whoever it was to come in, and Severus opened the door, holding a goblet of Wolfsbane potion.

"Ah, Severus," Lupin said, smiling. I bit back a grimace. "Thanks very much. Could you leave it here on the desk for me?" Severus set down the smoking goblet, his eyes narrowing at Harry. "I was just showing Harry the grindylow."

"Fascinating," he said in a monotone, not even looking at the water demon. "You should drink that directly, Lupin."

"Yes, yes, I know," Remus smiled.

"I made an entire cauldronful if you need more," Severus continued. Remus nodded and I cut in.

"I'll make sure he gets it, Severus. Thank you," I said, trying to keep the venom out of my voice. Severus, unsmiling, bid us goodbye and backed out of the room. Harry looked curiously at the smoking goblet.

"Professor Snape has kindly concocted a potion for me. I've never been much of a potion-brewer and this one is particularly complex. It's a pity sugar makes it useless," Remus added, shuddering as he took a sip. I rolled my eyes.

"Why-?"

"My potion supplies are getting lower than I'd like them to be. Otherwise, I would have made the potion myself," I smiled, laughing as Lupin grimaced at the taste. "Just drink it, Remus. It won't kill you."

"I've been feeling a bit off-color," he said to Harry, ignoring my orders. "This potion is the only thing that helps. I'm lucky to be working alongside Professor Snape; there aren't many wizards who are up to making it."

"Professor Snape's very interested in the Dark Arts," Harry blurted out, watching Remus drink the potion.

"Really?" he asked, sounding mildly curious.

"Some people reckon- some people reckon he'd do anything to get the Defense Against the Dark Arts job."

"Then I'd be forced to assume that he's dedicated. I've learned from a number of Aurors as well as my own experience that one of the best ways to defeat someone is to know how they think," I said, thinking largely of Mad-eye. "An Auror named Alastor Moody learns his targets through and through. He is able to think like a Dark wizard but he is one of the Ministry's most effective workers. It all depends on perspective.

"Look at the time," I said, glancing at a clock. "We'd better get back to work. I'll see you at the feast, Mr. Potter," I smiled. Harry nodded. I noted that his eyes never left the still smoking goblet.

* * *

><p>Halloween arrived all too soon. The third years, those who had their slips signed, all went to Hogsmeade the day of, reminding me of my own schooldays. I could tell, watching the students as they came back, that they were bursting with new stories from the all-wizarding village of Hogsmeade.<p>

The feast was over even faster, mostly passed telling more Marauder stories at the staff table. The only one to never laugh, Snape's eyes kept darting over to Remus.

The food was delicious as ever and everyone, again with the exception of Snape, laughed when I pulled butterbeers out of my charmed bag close to the end of the feast. The ghosts put on their own performance, including a rather accurate reenactment of Nearly Headless Nick's botched beheading.

The day was only tarnished at the end of the day, when the students made to go to sleep.

Remus and I were walking through the corridors towards our rooms when I spotted a large crowd around the portrait of the Fat Lady. I heard Percy give out an order.

"Somebody get Professor Dumbledore. Quick." I moved through the crowd, the students shifting aside when they recognized me. I stopped, frozen for a moment, when I took in the Fat Lady's portrait. The canvas was slashed, strips of fabric hanging lazily towards the ground while separate pieces altogether littered the floor. I put a hand on the painting, straightening a strip of canvas before letting it fall as Dumbledore appeared behind me.

"We need to find her," said Dumbledore. "Professor McGonagall, please go to Mr. Filch at once and tell him to search every painting in the castle for the Fat Lady."

"You'll be lucky!" Peeves cackled, looking more gleeful than ever as he took in the wreckage and worry.

"What do you mean, Peeves?" Dumbledore asked calmly. I watched as the grin on the poltergeist's face dimmed, knowing that Peeves wouldn't dare taunted Dumbledore.

"Ashamed, she is, Your Headship, sir," Peeves said in an oily voice almost as bad as his natural cackle. "Doesn't want to be seen. She's a horrible mess. Saw her running through the landscape up on the fourth floor, sir, dodging between the trees. Crying something dreadful," he grinned. "Poor thing," he added unconvincingly.

"Did she say who did it?" I asked quietly. Peeves grinned at me, happy beyond words. He crackled manically and I glared levelly at him.

"Oh yes, Rosie," he grinned. "He got very angry when she wouldn't let in, you see." Peeves did half a somersault, staring at me from between his legs. "Nasty temper he's got, that Sirius Black."

* * *

><p>AN:

Dun-dun-duuuhhhh!

I honestly forgot how much of a git Snape was at the start of the series... Oh well, he's still one of my favorites x3

Rose reunites with Sirius next chapter-

What, who said that? *evil laugh*

Reviews = happy Susie, happy Susie = faster updates

With _that_ in mind,

Thanks for reading!

^.^ Susie ^.^


	11. Chapter 11

A/N:

Sooo, I _had_ meant to update once a day, so I'm going to return to my previous updating shedule/procedure. Meaning, I'll update for as many days as I had missed. Meaning, since the last time I updated was... 3/14 (pi day!) I owe you a total of six chapters, this chapter included. In conclusion, that means WATCH OUT FOR THAT!

Thanks :)

I don't own HP

* * *

><p>"Filch, search the dungeons. Severus, third floor. Rose, I want you to check the grounds," Dumbledore assigned us, divvying up the castle between the teachers. Severus' lip curled when I was ordered outside, something not unnoticed by myself and Remus even though Dumbledore seemed to turn a blind eye to it.<p>

"Dumbledore, what about the students?" Poppy asked quietly. Dumbledore nodded once, thinking.

"Poppy, can you alert the Head Boy and Girl? I want all students, from each house, to be in the Great Hall overnight. Tell the prefects to station themselves about the hall and to stand guard while the teachers and I search the castle. If there is a disturbance, send word to me with one of the ghosts," he decided. Poppy nodded, walked briskly away towards the crowd of Gryffindor students, still crowding the corridor.

We were dismissed to begin our search. I wasted no time in making my way to the grounds. Walking straight towards the Whomping Willow, I transformed into a fox, hiding among the shadows as I made my way to the tunnel. If there was one way Sirius had entered the castle, it was by way of the Shrieking Shack. There was no doubt in my mind.

I climbed the steps, my shorter legs having some difficulty. When the tunnel finally ended, I was met with an open door. I strode through, only to be growled at by a large black dog. I glared at him, waiting for him to recognize me. With a jolt, he transformed back, mirrored by me.

"Rose?" he asked quietly. I let myself smile for half a second before marching up to Sirius Black, one of the world's most dangerous convicted criminals, and punched him solidly in the shoulder.

"Don't you ever do that again! Do you have any idea what might have happened if Dumbledore sent Severus to search the grounds! Why the bloody hell didn't you at least owl me or Remus and tell us you were going to be _particularly_ thick today!" I shouted angrily, finishing each sentence with a punch. Sirius winced.

"Calm down, Ro-"

"Never tell a girl to calm down!" I growled, smacking him again. "Especially if she's risking her own neck to come and tell you what an _idiot_ you're being!"

"He's here. He's in the castle," Sirius said loudly, trying to be heard. I rolled my eyes, laughing.

"Of course he's in the castle! You think I didn't recognize that bloody rat! I've been trying to get Severus off of my back long enough to get a solid case together! If you had waited another two days I could have been at the Ministry, arguing your innocence but no! You escaped from Azkaban!" I fell silent, seething. Sirius took the hint, keeping his mouth shut while I tried to gather my thoughts. One thought went through my mind and I looked up at Sirius. I tackled him in a hug.

"I've missed you," I said shakily. He chuckled like only Sirius Black, the Marauder, could. I stepped back, studying him. He was thinner than he should have been and there was a faint haunted light in his eyes, not surprising considering how hard twelve years in Azkaban and a month on the run would have been on him.

"I've missed you too, Foxy," he grinned. I smacked him again before looking at him seriously- no pun intended.

"Now," I sighed. "You've got to lay low for a while. Like, a week, at least. Honestly, if you hadn't been in Hogwarts tonight, Dumbledore and I could have cleared your name in a few days. Honestly, what were you-" A flash of orange appeared in the corner of my eyes. "Crookshanks?"

"Is that his name?" Sirius asked, tilting his head to the side. I nodded.

"Yeah, he belongs to one of Harry's friends," I said a little distractedly. Not distracted enough to not see a pang of emotion in Sirius' dark eyes. I smiled at my childhood friend. "He's so much like them, Sirius. Talented too. He's the seeker on the Gryffindor team. First game is Saturday," I grinned before remembering something.

"OW! What the bloody hell was that for?" he swore, holding his sore arm. I growled.

"He saw you, back in Little Whinging. You know he's taking Divination this year! Trelawney's got him seeing Grims everywhere now! The only reason he isn't freaking out is because I told him that were an old friend of mine that you were following _me_, not him. Did you even think about that?"

"He saw me?" Sirius asked a little apprehensively. I nodded.

"He thinks your name is Snuffles," I informed him, my scowl transforming into a grin. "I have to go, Remus'll be worrying where I am and Snape will be plotting. Stay hidden, I'll find you when it's safe," I promised before transforming back into a fox. I flicked my tail towards Crookshanks and he followed me back to the castle.

* * *

><p>"Headmaster, the grounds are clear," I announced quietly, not entirely lying as my eyes roamed the Great Hall. Technically, the Shrieking Shack was a part of Hogsmeade. "Although I did find Miss Granger's cat," I said, smiling sternly at the orange ball of fur now in my arms.<p>

"That cat seems to relish trouble," Dumbledore smiled a little tightly. I nodded, my eyes finding Harry, Hermione, and Ron- all sleeping in a corner. Dumbledore sighed.

"Have you any theory as to how he got in, Professor?" I asked quietly. Dumbledore smiled a little crookedly at me.

"As memory serves, you were a Marauder. How do _you_ think he got in?" he raised an eyebrow. I shrugged, carefully keeping my face smooth as Severus approached.

"He could have Apparated to Hogsmeade and used one of the passages into the castle. I'd say the One Eyed Witch; it's the closest I know of to Gryffindor tower and it's easy enough to get into Honeydukes' cellar if you're careful." Dumbledore smiled a little knowingly as I stated the wrong entrance to Hogwarts.

"Oh well. I hadn't expected Black to linger…" he drifted off. I cleared my throat quietly.

"And Harry? I'm fully aware that Arthur told him about Sirius. I myself told him to avoid Sirius," I smiled a little sadly. Severus, now on the other side of Dumbledore, scoffed.

"I doubt that, Rose," he sneered. I stared levelly at him.

"Perhaps you've forgotten, Severus, but I protect people I care about. I know for a fact that, whether or not Sirius is guilty, the dementors will chase him down relentlessly. Harry is susceptible to a dementor's attack, as we know from the encountered on the Hogwarts Express. I'd rather keep Harry away from the dementors- especially since he seems to relive that night twelve years ago- even if that means he never sees the man who was a brother to his father."

"We all know how Black repaid Potter," Snape smiled oily. My eyes narrowed.

"Easy," Dumbledore sighed. "I must go tell the dementors that our search is complete. Rose, I trust that both the school and Severus shall be in one piece when I return."

"Honestly, Dumbledore, it's as if you don't trust me," I smiled. "But really, if I haven't even attempted murder by now, I should be able to hold out for the rest of the semester. Who knows? Maybe Riddle's curse will hold and I'll be out of your greasy hair before too long, Snape." And with that, I strode out of the Great Hall, ready to resume a patrol with the other teachers.

Again, I felt Severus' eyes on my back as the Great Hall disappeared.

* * *

><p>AN:

No, Snape is not suddenly creeping on Rose. Yes, I know there were quite a few Snape/Rose shippers for the first few chapters of Rose Evans. I'll break it down: Snape still doesn't know what to make of her, seeing as she doesn't know how much he sacrificed for Lily. So he's cautious and Rose is slowly calming down. Her patience has relapses of course (seeing as he _had_ basically marked James and Lily for death, if only by accident) but that will eventually be resolved.

Unfortunately for Sev, it doesn't really get resolved until the next sto- SPOILERS! Nooo! Sorry, guys... Not gonna give _that_ away. At least not yet.

^.^ Susie ^.^


	12. Chapter 12

WARNING! THIS IS THE SECOND CHAPTER I'VE UPDATED TODAY! That means, if you haven't already, go back to chapter 11. Thank you~

I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

><p>There couldn't have been worse weather for the Quidditch game. It didn't help spirits that Slytherin had backed out of the match claiming that Malfoy was still recovering from his encounter with Buckbeak. He carefully avoided both Poppy and I, probably knowing that we'd rip off the gauze on his arm to reveal his unmarred skin.<p>

Slytherin's trickery aside, even I felt a little apprehensive about this match. We had some spectacular storms in my sixth year and today seemed to want to challenge that. The wind howled through the trees in the Forbidden Forest. Visibility was close to nothing, added to the fact that the Quidditch players would be wearing goggles if Madame Hooch had anything to do with it. When the students and staff left the warmth of the castle for the Quidditch pitch, only the thought of the game kept their spirits up as they battled the wind.

I sat away from the other staff, preferring to stand with Harry's friends in the Gryffindor stands. Ron and Hermione seemed to appreciate it, especially when I took a Muggle invention named HotHands out of my bag.

Time passed. I could tell, even at a distance, that each player was soaked to the skin and freezing cold not five minutes after Madame Hooch blew her whistle to begin the match.

Players flew uncertainly around the pitch, trying not to crash into other players or the bludgers. A flash of lightening and Wood, the Gryffindor captain, called a time out. I followed Hermione down to the Gryffindor team just as Harry complained about his visibility. Hermione and I both raised our wands but the younger witch beat me to it, using the same spell I was about to use.

"Give me your glasses, quick!" she shouted over the wind, beaming as she grabbing Harry's glasses. "Impervius!"

"I was about to do that," I smiled fondly at the third year as she passed the glasses back to their owner.

"Now they'll repel water," Hermione asked, returning my smile a little hesitantly. Wood looked like he could have kissed her and I remembered that he was a seventh year. This was his only chance to get his name on the Quidditch cup after a seven year losing streak, a very sore spot for Minerva McGonagall.

Hermione and I left the team, going back to the stands.

"That was clever, you know. That was the exact spell I was about to use," I smiled. Hermione blushed, trying to shrug it off. I ignored her. "No, really. You're Muggleborn, right?"

"Yes, ma'am," she nodded a little shyly. I smiled.

"We're proving people like the Malfoys wrong, you and I. Most people don't realize it but I'm Muggleborn through and through," I reminded her, seeing her almost confusion. "People in the wizarding world will try to make you feel smaller than they are because they have 'purer blood' but that's a lot of nonsense. I was called a mudblood in my first year at school. I didn't tell anyone what happened for a while, but you should know that the Slytherin that said it spent a week in the hospital wing, and that was before the other Marauders found out about it," I smiled, remembering.

"I'm rambling, aren't I?" I sighed. Hermione laughed quietly and I grinned. "Anyway, this might sound a little strange, but you have a lot of potential. Promise me that, if someone bothers you, you'll tell me about it, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am," she said a little unsure. I smiled.

"I'm in family mode, Hermione. There's no need for the ma'am unless we're in the castle. You're a friend of Harry's, you're a friend of mine. I'd rather lose my job than let Malfoy walk all over you three," I said earnestly. Hermione smiled, even though I could tell she was a little shocked by my honesty. "Anyway, let's go back to the game, shall we?" I offered my arm. Hermione grinned, accepting my arm.

"We shall… Rose," she said.

I had taken one step when I heard screaming from the stands. I looked up at the pitch, startled to see easily a hundred dementors beneath Harry, slowly gliding up to meet him. I dropped Hermione's arm lifting my bag.

"Accio Firebolt!" I shouted into it, pointing my wand at it. My broom obediently rose to the surface, flying into my hand and I pulled it out, getting on. "Watch my bag," I ordered Hermione, leaning forward to take off as Harry began to fall to the ground.

I raced towards him, a silver phoenix flanking me, and I knew that Dumbledore had cast a patronus. My vixen soon joined his phoenix and I pushed the Firebolt faster. A dozen feet from the ground, I caught him with one arm, pulling him onto the Firebolt as the patronuses did their work. I landed a little sloppily, understandable considering the circumstances. Dumbledore met me on the ground, looking more furious than I'd ever seen him, including the time Sirius almost got Severus killed.

In the corner of my eye, a large black dog slinked away towards the Forbidden Forest and I bit back a growl.

Dumbledore waved his wand and a stretcher appeared, floating in midair. I lifted Harry gently onto the stretcher, flanking Dumbledore as he marched back into the school.

At the hospital wing, Dumbledore left to confront the dementors, leaving Poppy and I to care for Harry before we were swarmed by concerned students.

"We need to warm him up, get him dry, before he goes into shock. The dementors got a tighter grip on him this time," I grimaced. Poppy nodded, smiling to herself as I my maternal instincts began to take over. "Scourgify," I muttered, pointing my wand at his muddy Quidditch robes. The robes shuddered for a moment before cleaning themselves, the mud vanishing.

"How far did he fall from?" Poppy inquired, heating water.

"I caught him before he hit the ground so he shouldn't have any real injuries from that. He fell maybe forty feet before I made it to him. His side might be a little bruised from when I grabbed him but other than that he should be okay," I reported. "Ventus," I muttered. A current of warm air shot out from my wand, drying Harry's robes.

"Some chocolate and he should be just fine," Poppy said, resting the back of her hand on Harry's head. I nodded, biting my lip. "That's your thinking face. What is it?"

"I was just thinking… The dementors are going to be here at Hogwarts until they catch Black and, unless he wants to be caught, I can't see that happening anytime soon. And they've taken a liking to Harry. It might be a good idea to let him try to learn how to do a patronus," I thought out loud. Poppy raised an eyebrow. "It doesn't even have to be a corporeal patronus. Besides, Harry doesn't like to feel weak. Malfoy isn't going to leave him alone until he can deal with dementors without falling off his broom."

"I doubt he'll have a broom to fall off of," Poppy said softly, pointing towards the door as it opened. Ron and Hermione were the first, the former carry a large bundle rolled into a blanket. I could see the handle of Harry's Nimbus 2000 poking out of the end. I frowned sadly before glancing at Harry, stirring as the other students gathered around his bed.

"I'll come to visit him later," I said to Hermione. She nodded and I made my escape before Harry really came to. Outside the door, I was ambushed.

I had just closed the door when a hissing, spitting ball of fur slammed into my leg, knocking me slightly off balance. When I looked down at the ground, I saw a very dazed looking ginger cat, blinking as he recovered. I chuckled, kneeling.

"What is it, old boy? Snuffles bothering you again?" I murmured quietly. Crookshanks purred, meowing into my hand as he forced me to pet him thoroughly. I sighed. "Okay, Crookshanks, let's go see if the house elves have anything to eat."

The ginger only meowed, pushing his way into my arms as I began to stand. I smiled, obeying as I lifted the rather heavy feline into my arms and began walking towards the entrance to the kitchens in the basement. I tickled the pear and the portrait swung open. I walked down the stairs before I was met by a crowd of house elves.

"Good evening, ma'am," an older house elf greeted me, bowing her head respectfully.

"Good evening," I smiled. "I was just wondering if I could get a couple of sandwiches, I didn't get a chance to eat lunch."

"Of course," another house elf nodded enthusiastically.

"Thank you," I said a few minutes, a small bundle of food in my arms. The house elves happily chorused that it was no trouble and that I was welcome any time I felt the least bit hungry. I glanced at my Marauders Map, not wanting to run into Severus on my way out. I was clear.

I made sure Sirius' food was all safely stored in my bag before transforming again. I slinked outside, slipping under the Whomping Willow and into the tunnel leading to the Shrieking Shack. I heard pacing upstairs and I rolled my eyes, transforming back.

"Got something for you," I announced. Sirius whirled around, his eyes screaming boredom. I grinned, opening my bag and taking out the bundle of food. "Courtesy of the house elves," I said, tossing him the bundle. He ripped it open hungrily, his eyes turning ravenous as he began to devour the food.

"I know you haven't eaten in who knows how long but do you mind chewing with your mouth closed? Or chewing at all?" I smirked. Sirius paused only long enough to direct a withering glance at me and I laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" Sirius asked between bites.

"You," I shrugged. "Remus says hi, by the way. He and I saw you at the Quidditch match," I explained. "By the way, I'm pretty sure I told you to never do that. Ever. Now I have to teach Harry how to do a patronus because the dementors apparently decided he has some delicious memories."

"What does he know?" I knew what he was talking about.

"As far as I know, he's still on the fence. He's heard too many points of view to be sure. He knows that I'm sure that you're innocent. He knows that Molly wants him to be safe, no matter what that means. He's heard the Ministry's theory."

"Which is?"

"That you broke out of Azkaban to finish what Voldemort started. Nobody outside of Remus and I know that Wormtail is alive. I'm keeping him close. His owner, Ron, is another one of Harry's close friends," I reported. Sirius nodding, digesting. "He- he doesn't know that you're his godfather. I thought you'd want to tell him when it's safe, for both of you. I know you don't care, Sirius, but I'm not going to let you put Harry in danger just because you want to see him," I added sternly.

"Why weren't you a prefect?" Sirius asked, his eyes laughing. I rolled my eyes.

"Because I was always with you lot," I poked him in the chest. "Anyway, I better get going. I'll be back in a few- actually, take this," I said, reaching into my bag. I fumbled around before finding what I was looking for. Sirius looked at the wand, incredulous.

"Who's wand is that?" he asked suspiciously, glancing at my wand in it's holster. Unlike my own wand- fourteen and a half inches, ebony, and phoenix feather-, this wand was an even thirteen inches, walnut, and dragon heartstring. I had acquired this wand close to the end of the First Wizarding War.

"Evan Rosier," I grinned, smug.

"I thought Mad-eye Moody killed him," Sirius frowned, taking the wand. My grin stayed in place.

"He did. I stole his wand a few weeks before that. He was using another Death Eater's wand when he fought Mad-eye," I informed him. Sirius flicked the wand in his hand, making red sparks shoot out.

"This wand is disgusting," he grimaced.

"It's a Death Eater's wand, Sirius, what did you expect? You should take it anyway. It's walnut so it should be okay for you to use until you get your wand back." I glanced at my watch, biting my lip. "I've got to go, I have to make sure Peeves didn't set my hinkypunk loose."

"Don't go to the light," Sirius advised mockingly. I rolled my eyes, already reentering my Animagus form.

I trotted into the tunnel, down the stairs, and out from under the tree cautiously. Only Severus, Remus, and the Weasley twins knew about this passageway but I had to be careful. I couldn't let Sirius be captured, not when I was so close to being able to prove his innocence.

The coast was clear and I resumed my pace towards the castle, slowing when I entered the entrance hall. Crookshanks met me halfway up the first set of stairs and I pressed on, still in Vulpes mode. It wasn't until I reach the rooms I shared with Remus that I finally changed back. I was comfortable being a fox, almost as much as Wormtail seemed to be as a rat and even more so than Sirius as a dog. James was never reliant on his Animagus form, only entering it every month on the full moon to help us keep Remus in control.

I opened the door, Crookshanks slipping in between my legs and jumping onto the sofa. Remus, sitting at the table, looked up at the cat.

"Strange, I was under the impression that that demon belong to Miss Granger," he raised an eyebrow. I smiled, sitting down beside 'that demon'.

"He likes me more," I shrugged, pulling Crookshanks onto my lap. "So how long do you think it will take for Hermione to finally drop Divination?"

"What makes you so certain she will?"

"I- I see a lot of Lily and myself in her. She has my independence but it's hidden under her adherence to the rules."

"You might not have learned this, seeing how often we blatantly _dis_regarded the rules, but sometimes following the rules is a good thing," Remus said, staring at his papers before closing his eyes. I was reminded that the full moon was once again closing in. If I was right, it was going to be full tomorrow. For one of the first times in my life, I felt grateful to Snape.

"What do you mean, 'we'? As I recall, it was James, Sirius, and I doing all the rule-breaking; you and the rat came along for the ride. Anyway, Hermione needs to get more confident. She has enough talent and brains to be nearly anything she wants but she needs to shake off the idea that she needs to fit other peoples' assumptions of her."

"So talk to her," Remus shrugged, like it was obvious.

"What?" I asked, caught off guard. Remus smiled.

"Talk… to… her," he said slowly, exaggerating each word. I repaid him by throwing one of the couch cushions at him. The cushion missed him by inches, instead preferring to land on his desk, scattering his papers.

"You think I should?" I asked thinking. Remus sighed, trying to straighten his papers again.

"You broke Lily out of her shell," he reminded me. "If you could make Lily confident enough to do everything she did after Hogwarts you can make Hermione stand up for herself. I've already seen in class that she's getting tired of Draco's cheap shots."

"Remind me to hex Lucius the next time I see him, his son is an arrogant-"

"Rose," Remus interrupted warningly. I pouted.

"I was only going to call him a git," I said a little defensive. I fell silent, thinking as I absentmindedly scratched Crookshanks' head, much to the latter's pleasure if the resulting purring was any clue.

"You really think I should talk to her?"

"As much as I think Harry should learn the patronus charm," Remus nodded, stretching in his chair. I smiled, lifting Crookshanks off of my lap.

"We should get to sleep. Full moon tomorrow," I sighed, cracking my neck. Remus nodded, yawning. "Ugh, Mondays."

"Agreed."

* * *

><p>AN:

Huge block of a chapter. There wasn't really anywhere I could break it down, so I just left it as it was. Oh, a warning: the whole "six updates tonight" thing is going to get really long, so space it out. Unless you don't have a life and therefore have time to read it straight. I don't judge *shrug*

^.^ Susie ^.^


	13. Chapter 13

A/N:

WARNING! This is not the first chapter I've updated today. That means, if you haven't already, go to chapter ELEVEN (11). Thank you~

Harry Potter is not mine... Unfortunately...

* * *

><p>I walked briskly towards the doors of my classroom. Just by my luck, a thestral had fallen ill right before my DADA class was scheduled to start. Also my luck, the only teacher available to start the class while I was in the forest was none other than Severus Snape. It was with a grain of salt that I swallowed my pride enough to ask him, as politely as I could manage, to oversee my students until I arrived.<p>

"Sorry, I'm late class. I-" I was interrupted by a collective sigh of relief from my students. I glanced at Neville's open textbook, scowling. "I do believe that I had hinkypunks listed quite clearly in the agenda I gave you, Severus."

"First years could be expected to deal with a hinkypunk. I decided to move on to something more appropriate for third years," Severus said in his smoothest tone.

"Sorry for any confusion with the timetable, Professor Snape," I said coldly, "but I do believe I scheduled werewolves for much later in the year. As much as I appreciate you kindly stepping in to teach my class, I'd ask that, if I ever am required elsewhere and must ask you to humor me once more, that you adhere to the instructions that I will be very careful to leave."

"Very well," he smiled smugly. His work was done. He got the students started on recognizing werewolves. With time and further study, he probably had no doubt that Hermione could figure out Remus' affliction. I shared his faith in Hermione's curiousity.

"Thank you again, Severus," I said as he strode towards me at the door. With a sigh, I firmly closed the door before turning to my class. "Alright you lot, who's he taken points off from?"

"He took ten points from Hermione for knowing the right answer," Ron grumbled angrily. I raised an eyebrow.

"May I ask what questions Professor Snape asked, Miss Granger?"

"What Ron said wasn't exactly true, Professor. The first five he took was for telling him that we were due to begin on hinkypunks today," she mumbled, embarrassed. I nodded for her to continue and she did. "The second was to name the differences between a werewolf and a true wolf."

"I see. I'm giving back the last five points, Miss Granger, as I am sure that you raised your hand and Professor Snape probably ignored you. Anyone else get bullied by our other Potions master?" I smiled wryly. Harry glanced at the floor.

"I was late, so Snape took ten points. He took another five when I asked where you were," he said quietly. I smiled, resisting the urge to roll my eyes.

"I got a detention for… What did I do?" Ron asked, glancing at Harry. Harry cracked a smile.

"You criticized the way he teaches," he said, laughing under his breath. I smiled.

"I'll talk to Professor Snape, Ron. I'm sure we can come to an agreement. As per Mr. Potter's inquiry, I was helping Hagrid. One of his creatures fell violently ill and I was helping Hagrid to nurse it back to health as best I could in the time I had." Hermione's hand shot up and I nodded at her to continue.

"What type of creature?"

"One that has an amazingly bad reputation; a thestral. You may have heard of them depending on how far you've gotten into your Care of Magical Creatures textbooks before you decided that you'd rather keep all of your fingers."

"I think I've heard of them. Apparently, thestrals are invisible to all but those who have seen death," Hermione announced to the class. I smiled, nodding.

"Very good, Miss Granger. Five points to Gryffindor. Unfortunately, to the majority of the wizarding world, they are considered omens of death due to the requirements of seeing one. It really is a shame, they are very loyal, docile animals," I smiled softly before shaking my head. "I'm just rambling again; occupational hazard, I suppose." A few students laughed, trying to disguise it with a cough and I grinned.

"Nah, it's okay to laugh. It was a _joke_!" I smiled. "I know, a professor with a sense of humor, about as rare as a useful flobberworm." More students laughed and I walked over to the hinkypunk stored in its glass case, safely hidden under a dark sheet. With a word, I threw the sheet away, revealing the creature. "Hinkypunks! If you would, please open your textbooks to page 98."

A few groans filled the room but the students obeyed. When each book was opened to the correct page, I leant against my desk.

"Very good… Now I want everybody to come up here, slowly now so you don't startle the poor thing, and sketch the hinkypunk as best you can," I said, drawing in my own sketchbook before showing my work to the class.

"Note the lantern in it's hand," I instructed, teaching how I taught best. By drawing, the students would really have to pay an to detail, meaning I'd know right away if someone was slacking. "It uses the light to lure people into bogs… It hops right along- people follow the light- and _splash_!"

After the students finished their sketches, they reclaimed their seats and began to take notes. About halfway through the class, a Slytherin I recognized as Pansy Perkinson raised her hand.

"Excuse me, Professor?" she said, seemingly making an effort not to sneer.

"Yes, Miss Perkinson?"

"I don't believe I've had the chance to ask before," she began loudly and rather dramatically, catching everyone's notice. "Professor Dumbledore said that you had personal experience with the Dark Arts."

"I've spent a good deal of my life dodging curses, yes," I said, not sure where she was going with this.

"Have you ever killed anyone?" she asked, the sneer leaking through her respect. I raised an eyebrow, ready to answer.

"Pansy, I won't lie to you. I've spent years on and off a battlefield, doing things I hope you lot never have to do or see. Yes, I have killed someone. I have also seen a friend die. I've used two of the Unforgivable Cures after receiving a specific license to. If you have any other questions, I only ask that you reserve them for outside of class." A low buzz of conversation filled the room as the students began to take their notes. When the class packed up, I asked Harry to stay behind.

"Yes, Professor?" he asked. I bit my lip.

"Back in family mode, Harry," I informed him. "It has come to my attention that you seem to have a knack of getting yourself into trouble."

"I don't-" Harry began to protest.

"I know you don't mean to. James was the same way. However, the dementors' interest in you is beginning to worry me."

"Why do they affect me like that?" Harry blurted out, seemingly before he could stop himself. I smiled sadly.

"It's nothing to do with weakness, Harry. I know that's what you're thinking. The effect you so strongly because you have true horrors in your past, horrors that your classmates can't understand or compete with. Dementors are foul creatures. Get too close, and every good feeling, every happy memory, gets sucked out. If it can, a dementor will feed on you long enough to reduce you to something like itself… soulless, cold, and evil. You'll be left with nothing but the worst experiences of your life. And the worst that's happened to _you_, Harry, is enough to make anyone fall off their broomstick. There's nothing to feel ashamed of," I finished. Harry began to speak but the words died on his tongue. He tried again, plowing through.

"When they get near me- I can hear Voldemort murdering my mum." I felt the need to hug him, to smooth his hair, _anything_ to comfort him. "You made the dementor on the train back off," he said suddenly. I nodded, studying his eyes.

"I did. The patronus charm at work. It defends against dementors but it becomes more difficult if you are targeted by multiple dementors or if you have particularly bad memories."

"Can you teach me?" I smiled at the determination in his eyes.

"I was thinking of asking you if you'd like to have a go at it. I'm warning you though, it won't be easy. Not by a long shot. This is a charm that most adult witches and wizards have trouble with."

"I don't care, I'll learn it."

"Excellent. I'm afraid I'm going to have to postpone until the new term begins. I'm trying to make a deal with Professor McGonagall to allow me to take you out of the castle." At Harry's confusion, I smiled. "It's the Christmas holidays, Harry. Arthur, Molly, and I were under the impression that you'd like to spend it at the Burrow. If you'd prefer to stay behind at Hog-" I was interrupted by a sudden lack of air, caused by the rather forceful hug I was now getting from my nephew.

"Okay, okay," I chuckled a little breathlessly. "Suffocating," I teased. Harry released me, beaming. "Go catch up with Ron and Hermione. After all, there's another trip to Hogsmeade coming up," I called as Harry disappeared from the doorway.

* * *

><p>"Professor! Rose!" I heard Hermione, banging her fist against my door. My eyebrows met as I took in her worried expression.<p>

"What is it? What's wrong, Hermione?" I asked, pulling the Muggleborn inside. She shook her head visibly, grabbing my wrist.

"It's Harry… We were at the Three Broomsticks, and we overheard Fudge, Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, Hagrid, and Madam Rosemerta talking about Sirius Black! And they said-"

"Say no more, where's Harry?"

"I don't know," she frowned, her eyes worried. "He took the cloak and-"

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," I said over the third year, tapping my copy of the Marauders Map. Recognizing it, Hermione gasped.

"Harry has a map like that!"

"I know, I designed it. They were a set, one for each Marauder. This was my copy. I gave Harry James' copy, and the Weasley twins stole Pettigrew's copy from Filch when they were first years," I explained quickly, my eyes scanning the paper. I spotted him on the grounds, close to the Black Lake. "Come with me, Hermione. Harry's going to need you too."

"And Ron?"

"You and I both know that Ron would say something stupid by accident. It's better we handled this by ourselves," I insisted, pulling my cloak on before dragging Hermione out of the door, my map safely stored once again within my bag.

* * *

><p>"Harry?" Hermione asked quietly as I nudged her forward. Still hidden by his inherited cloak, we only knew he was there by the muffled tears. Carefully, Hermione reached out a hand, grasping the cloak and gently pulling it off of his head. Harry stared up at us.<p>

"He betrayed them. He's the one that sold them out to Voldemort," he stammered angrily. I closed my eyes, shaking my head as I knelt beside him.

"No he didn't Harry. I was there when your parents picked their secret-keeper. Sirius didn't trust himself not to screw something up and end up giving away their location. He insisted that they choose someone else, which they did."

"Who?" he asked quietly but forcefully. I spoke around the small lump gathering in my throat.

"Peter Pettigrew," I said, just as quiet. Harry's fist clenched.

"And Black killed Pettigrew?"

"Not quite. After Peter- after Voldemort supposedly died, Sirius went looking for Peter. I didn't do anything to stop him. I wanted Pettigrew dead as much as Sirius. When Peter and Sirius met face to face in that crowded street, it was Peter that cast the curse. He faked his own death, cutting off his finger so people would believe he was dead."

"But how did he hide after that? Surely someone would have seen him after that," Hermione said, her eyes confused. I nodded, smiling sadly.

"The Marauders. We were too good. Aside from Lupin, we all became Animagus. Sirius, back in Azkaban, saw a picture of Wormtail in his Animagus form and decided to escape to avenge James and Lily."

"All four of you were Animagi? Then that means-"

"Yes, Hermione. That was how Sirius escaped Azkaban. The Ministry didn't know he was an Animagus so they didn't take the necessary precautions when they locked him up. Harry, all that's important is that Sirius did _not_ sell your parents out to Voldemort. He loved Lily and James as much as I did."

"And how do you know that?" Harry demanded, suddenly enraged. He jumped to his feet, snow lazily falling from his messy dark hair. I kept calm, staying on my knees.

"When I was sixteen, I ran away from home. You should understand a little of that Harry, having grown up with Petunia. When I ran, I didn't know where to go. So I did the first thing I that came into my head: I jumped on the Knight Bus, told the driver to get to Godric's Hollow, and got off at your father's place. Sirius was already there. His parents disowned him after he was sorted into Gryffindor. I lived with Sirius and James in the same house for years, Harry. If there was one thing I learned, it was that Sirius would rather die than betray his friends, just as I do.

"If there's one thing I regret, it was letting Sirius fight him alone." I stood, pulled Harry into a tight hug, and backed away, keeping my hands on his shoulders as I looked into his eyes seriously. "We were all played by Peter Pettigrew, Harry. Don't let anyone- Fudge, Arthur, McGonagall- tell you otherwise. Make sure you and Ron are packed, you two are coming with me to the Burrow by side along Apparation," I said, knowing his least favorite method of travel would distract him. At once, Harry began to complain and I smiled victoriously.

"I'll see you later, Harry, Hermione," I said, nodding to each before dusting the snow off of my pants and walking slowly back to the castle.

* * *

><p>AN:

For those who missed it, Harry is a bit upset. And Hermione figured out how Sirius broke out. And it snowed.

There were some other important little things (like Harry thinking that it was Sirius's fault that his parents were murdered) but other than that...

Jk. Hope you paid attention and will leave a review *hint hint*

... Halfway there... (3/6 chapters)

^.^ Susie ^.^


	14. Chapter 14

A/N:

WARNING! This is not the first update of the day. If you haven't already, please go to chapter 11 and start from there. Thanks for your cooperation~

... Even if I don't own HP

* * *

><p>"Happy Christmas!" I called with Arthur and Molly as the boys slowly trudged down the stairs of the Burrow. Ginny was already sitting at the tree, unwrapping her newest sweater in a long line. Harry and Ron beamed, grinning at each other like idiots, and I laughed.<p>

"Come open your presents," I ushered. Harry sat down at once before a pile of packages that were his and his alone. I watched as he opened the presents from the Weasleys: a new scarlet sweater with the Gryffindor lion carefully knitted on the front, a dozen mince pies, a box of nut brittle, and a small Christmas cake. Next came my presents: another photo album of his parents, this one including more pictures of Harry as an infant, sketches I made of both the Marauders and the Golden Trio, my new name for Harry and his friends, and lastly the first snitch I'd ever caught.

When he opened the small box containing the snitch, it's wings opened up and it took straight off. I smiled, whistling, and the snitch came back to me.

"This is the first snitch I ever caught in a game," I explained. "I broke my arm and nearly died but I caught the snitch. After that game, I've kept it as a good luck charm. I've never lost a game when I've had this snitch on me. I thought you'd appreciate it."

"How'd you break your arm?" Ginny asked. I chuckled.

"I stole a beater's bat, smacked a bludger to the Slytherin keeper. It missed him, ricocheting off the goalpost and back towards me. It was all I could do to hold onto my broom."

"Perfect case of irony," Molly chuckled. "Of course, you still powered through, catching the snitch with your left hand."

"Anyway," I laughed. "Enough of my seeker exploits. It's Harry's turn to win all that glory," I said, gesturing to Sirius' present. Harry stared at the long, thin package with wide eyes.

"You didn't," Arthur said a little incredulously. I grinned as Harry and Ron ripped open the packaging, revealing the Firebolt.

"Wait till Malfoy sees you In this! He'll be sick as a pig! This is an _international _standard broom, this is!" Ron gushed. "Can I ride it? Just once? Twice? Please!"

"This must've cost you a fortune, Rose," Harry said quietly, still in awe of the broom. I smiled.

"All I did was take the gold and order the broom. I got an owl from your godfather," I grinned. Molly and Arthur stared at me in shock.

"You got a ruddy owl from _Sirius Black_ and you didn't _tell_ anyone?" Arthur shouted. I sighed, shaking my head.

"It wasn't dangerous. You can even read the letter, if you'd like. All he said was to take money out of his vault and order Harry a Firebolt. He said to consider it as make-up for thirteen birthdays," I said calmly, holding the note out to Arthur.

"Snuffles?" he raised an eyebrow. Harry paused.

"Snuffles? I thought you said- Little Whinging…" Harry drifted off, something akin to panic in his eyes. I sighed, angry at myself for giving that away.

"I told you what Sirius was, Harry," I said quietly. "I also told you that Snuffles was an old friend. He was, at that point in time, looking for me. I told you he wasn't an omen of death, contrary to what the Ministry seems to believe. I didn't lie to-"

I was interrupted by a flying ball of ginger fur. I sighed to myself, already prying Crookshanks off of Ron and, by extension, Pettigrew.

"GET- THAT- BLOODY- CAT! WHAT'S- HE- DOING HERE?" Ron bellowed as I pulled Crookshanks away from him. I smiled tiredly as Hermione stepped through the side door, already apologizing for her cat.

"I invited Hermione to spend a few days," Molly informed her children and Harry. She took a look at Crookshanks, still hissing at Ron. "What's his problem, then?"

"That bloody monster is out to get Scabbers," Ron said furiously, taking said rat out of his pocket. Pettigrew did not look well. I'd like to think that was because Sirius was loose. He was very skinny with bald patches where the fur just seemed to fall out. I bit back a grimace when I noted the missing toe.

"Oh, _Harry_! Who sent you _that_?" she asked, ignoring Ron's muttered threats towards her troublesome pet. I answered for him.

"His godfather thought he'd appreciate it. Don't worry about it being jinxed, I placed the order myself and took it out for a test drive before I wrapped it," I reassured the girl, knowing where her mind would be heading. Instead of inquiring further, Hermione glanced around the room.

"Where's Professor Lupin?" she asked. I sighed, playing my part.

"He still feels ill. He insisted that we leave him at Hogwarts but he did say that he'd join us if he feels better," I lied easily. Coercion and lying, two rather useful skills in the First Wizarding War. The boys seemed easily appeased by this. Hermione seemed as if I had just proven a point. I could tell from the victory in her smile and the concern in her eyes that she had figured out Remus' furry little problem.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" I passed each Weasley, my nephew, and Hermione a single Christmas rose before pulling a book out of my bag, passing it to Hermione. "I thought you might enjoy reading this when you have the time."

She took the book, studying the cover before opening _Muggleborns of the Millennia_. On the inside over the cover I had written a note, a single line: _Mudblood and Proud_. She smiled up at me, hugging the book to her chest.

"Thank you, Professor."

"Rose," I corrected as Aren flew through the window, a letter in her mouth. Curious, I opened the letter to Remus' writing. My eyes scanned the paper and my smile melted.

"What is it?" Molly asked, noticing my change in demeanor. I pressed the letter into Hermione's hands, frowning.

"The Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Magical Creatures is opening a case for Buckbeak. They're going to have a hearing on April 20th," she reported.

"So?" Ron asked, oblivious, Hermione smacked him in the shoulder.

"So?" she demanded.

"Hagrid's distraught," I interrupted. "If he loses this case, Buckbeak will most likely be executed. It doesn't help that they're doing this at Lucius' request. Most of the committee is in his pocket, too scared of him to be against him. We're going to have to put together a strong defense, there are only so many strings I can pull in the Ministry…"

"What about Dumbledore? Can't he do something?" Harry asked. I shook my head.

"Dumbledore already has to deal with the dementors and Fudge. I don't envy him either. It doesn't help that our dear Minister still won't listen to either of us about Sirius."

"I'm sure I've read a case about hippogriff-baiting somewhere where the hippogriff got off. I'll look it up and see what happened," Hermione said thoughtfully. I glanced at my watch. I had an appointment to keep. Nymphadora Tonks, a Metamorphmagus, had just qualified to become an Auror. Dumbledore had asked me to meet with her to learn if she was interested in joining the new Order of the Phoenix.

The Order was smaller than it had been at it's peak, but reasonably well connected. It wasn't the same with Alice, Frank, Lily, James, and the other members that had vanished or been killed in the war, but it was enough to remind me of why I had joined as a seventh year. Unfortunately, Severus was included but some things couldn't be helped. Double agent or not, I still didn't trust him.

"I need to go," I announced sadly. Molly scoffed, affronted.

"It's Christmas! Where could you possibly _need _to go?"

"I have an appointment within the Auror Office. I'm sure Dumbledore's told you something of that," I nodded at Arthur. He frowned but nodded.

"On Christmas?" Molly repeated. I nodded.

"I'll be back in time for dinner," I promised. "I told Mad-eye I'd be there to meet Nymphadora in… twelve minutes. Also, Scrimgeour has been trying to recruit me. I'd rather decline in person so there won't be any confusion."

"Be polite," Molly called as I walked out the door. I responded with a grin before turning on the spot, closing my eyes and Disapparating with a _crack_.

* * *

><p>AN:

Filler chap, I know. But this is leading into the introduction of a very happy-go-lucky character. For anyone who missed it, it's TONKS~! I love her soooo much x3 x3 x3

Just a hint, Mad-Eye has been spreading facts about Rose to the Auror Office to scare the recruits, so Tonks sort of- Arg! Spoilers! Just keep reading!

*and reviewing

^.^ Susie ^.^


	15. Chapter 15

WARNING: this isn't the first chapter I've updated today. If you haven't, back it up to chapter 11 and start from there please! Thanks~

I don't own HP or anything... Actually, I own a Chocolate Frog shirt, but that's pretty much it...

* * *

><p>"Mrs. Lupin," a surprised voice came behind me. I kept my face smooth as I turned to face Rufus Scrimgeour, the current Head of the Auror Office, as he walked towards the office itself.<p>

"Hello, Mr. Scrimgeour," I smiled. "I'll be honest, I did not expect to see you so early, and on Christmas morning at that."

"Then imagine my surprise," he raised an eyebrow. "I hope you are well?"

"Very, thank you. I wasn't sure if you had heard, I've been teaching at Hogwarts with Remus for the last few months?"

"I had heard, yes," he responded. I grimaced mentally at the formality. "I suppose I can't attempt to persuade you to join our ranks in the Ministry? The Aurors could really use someone with your skills."

"I'm sure the Aurors will find some way to continue with my declination. After all, I've heard just last week that a new Auror qualified quite recently. Dumbledore speaks very highly of Miss Tonks."

"She's a natural," Scrimgeour nodded, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"And a Metamorphmagus from what I've heard. I'm sure that helped a good deal when she went through Auror training."

"As much as could have been expected… May I help you with anything? You seem a little lost."

"Well, I'll admit I've never felt very at home in the Ministry. I'm sure you can testify to that. But no thank you, Alastor Moody told me to meet him here. He wanted to introduce me to Nymphadora before she got too invested with her duties as an Auror."

"I see. Well, I wouldn't be surprised if he was on his- Alastor," Scrimgeour said, his eyes lighting up with a surprise once more. I turned to face the office to see Mad-eye leading a young woman out of the doors. I studied her. She was on the shorter side, her most prominent feature being her vivid pink hair, framing her heart shaped face. Her nose turned up slightly, accenting her sparkling dark eyes.

"Rose," Mad-eye greeted in his usual gruff voice. I smiled.

"Happy Christmas, Mad-eye," I replied. His magical eye whirled around. Mad-eye grunted, lightly pushing Nymphadora. I smiled, holding out my right hand to the witch. "You must be Nymphadora."

"Tonks," she corrected, scowling at her name. I raised an eyebrow as she accepted my hand, shaking it enthusiastically. "I've heard so much about you! It's such an-"

"I'll be inside," Scrimgeour interrupted, pushing past me on his way into the Auror Office. Tonks paid him no mind.

"It's so great to meet you; you're like a legend in the Office!"

"I was never an Auror," I said, raising an eyebrow towards Mad-eye, who averted both of his eyes. "What's been floating around the office that's made me such a legend?"

"The werewolf revolution, your duels with You-Know-Who-"

"That was just once!"

"-how young you were when you became an Animagus-"

"Who told you that?"

"-your duel with Evan Rosier-"

"I had help with him."

"-and how you stopped that Hungarian Horntail over London, by yourself," Tonks finished excitedly, not hearing a word I said edgewise. I exchanged a glance with Mad-eye. "Why didn't you want to be an Auror?"

I paused, making sure Tonks would let me finish if I started.

"I didn't want to have to spend three years training while I could be out on the battlefield and helping with the war effort. I only managed everything I could because I wasn't wasting time reading how to properly arrest a Death Eater while the real bastard was out killing people." I let that sink in for a bit, fairly amazed that Tonks was still silent.

"So, I heard that you're Sirius Black's cousin," I changed the subject. Tonks' expression shifted for the worse and I backtracked. "He was one of my best friends back at Hogwarts."

"Kingsley and Tonks are leading the search for Black," Mad-eye grumbled. I smiled.

"That's impressive for so new an Auror. I'd say that you'll do an exception job but, knowing Sirius, he won't be found unless he wants to be caught. Unfortunately, I'm not here to talk about Sirius; I'm here on Dumbledore's request."

"Why?" Tonks asked, glancing questioningly at Mad-eye. I smiled deviously, leaning towards the Metamorphmagus.

"What do you know about the Order of the Phoenix?"

* * *

><p>I stepped through the side door at the Burrow, my senses filling with the delicious Christmas feast Molly was in the process of preparing. I walked into the kitchen with a smile on my face, already washing my hands before setting to work slicing the potatoes.<p>

"Ginny, dear, could you call Ron and Harry to clear the table?" Molly called into the living room. A confirmation from the youngest Weasley was shortly followed by shouts up the stairs. I glanced at the table to find it occupied by various wrappings and less popular presents. "So, Rose, how was the Ministry?"

"Stuffy and formal as usual. I had to talk to Scrimgeour for about five minutes until Mad-eye came out. Honestly, I don't see how that man got to be Head Auror."

"He's experienced," Arthur said, appearing in the doorway. I scoffed.

"I have more experience than that pompous, little-"

"Rose," Arthur said warningly. I sighed, pulling the pot of potatoes onto the stove and sparking the flame with a flick of my wand.

"I'm just saying, I'm sure there's someone in the Auror Office that could do the job just as good, if not better. He seems a good deal more apt to think more of politics and appearances than getting his man."

"You just don't like the man," Molly shook her head. I grinned.

"That- is very true. There's something off about him to me… I don't know, I feel like he's going to end up abusing his power, bend the rules to his advantage."

"Okay, Rufus Scrimgeour aside, did you meet Nymphadora?" Arthur changed the subject. I nodded, now concentrating on kneading the dough Molly placed in front of me.

"She hates her name," I said a little distractedly. "When you see her, make sure you call her Tonks, everyone else does."

"When, as in we will definitely be seeing her again?" Arthur asked, looking for clarification. I nodded, looking up from my hands.

"Yes. She's excited to be working with us. Apparently I'm some kind of hero in the Auror Office," I said, rolling my eyes. "I think Mad-eye's been terrifying the fresh meat by retelling stories of my more… spectacular victories." Molly laughed.

"I'm sure you raised an eyebrow at that," she chuckled, checking on something as it boiled on the stove. I separated the dough into rolls and handed the tray Molly.

"I did, actually. Mad-eye didn't seem very happy with Tonks for telling me that," I grinned. "She seems like a nice girl… Hufflepuff, confident enough to break the rules every now and then. And Pomona likes her, if that's any judge of character. From what I can tell, she has a good handle on her abilities as a Metamorphmagus, but is exceptionally clumsy. Personally, I never thought I'd meet a clumsy Auror, but there she is," I laughed under my breath.

"Anyway, as it turns out, Tonks and Kingsley are the two Aurors placed in charge of the Ministry's search for Sirius. So we can keep a close eye on what they're…" I drifted off as Harry and Ron came into the room, laughing. Noting the atmosphere, both boys stopped short.

"What's going on?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, dear," Molly answered, too quickly. I smiled reassuringly.

"It's okay, Molly. We were just talking about the Aurors. I was introduced to their newest member today. She's only six or seven years older than you two," I smiled, telling most of the truth.

"When you two are done clearing the table- and properly, now, Ronald- call the others in for supper." When the boys didn't move fast enough for her liking, Molly cleared her throat threateningly. "_Now_," she ordered, her back to them as she checked on the turkey. I shared a smile with Arthur when both boys hurried along, ferrying presents and wrappings alike to their proper place.

I pulled butterbeers from my ever present bag and placed a bottle at each seat as Molly laid out the food and Harry and Ron summoned the house for dinner. Just as we sat down, I pulled out the wizard crackers Dumbledore insisted that I bring. We shared a laugh as everyone opened the crackers to reveal various party hats, wizard chess pieces, and a rain of confetti and colored smoke. Ron, Hermione, Harry, and I laughed hardest when Arthur tugged on the end of one to reveal a hat topped with a stuffed vulture not unlike the one Neville's mother so famously wore.

* * *

><p>The break from lessons- and homework- was over all too soon for the students. Contrariwise, I was impatient to get back to Hogwarts, and Remus. I escaped the Burrow on a number of occasions to replenish my potions ingredients, talk with Tonks, and look up any previous case that could help Hagrid save Buckbeak. I had very little luck with the latter.<p>

We returned to Hogwarts a few days early, just after New Year's Day, so that the students could make sure they were ready for the new term. I combed the school for a boggart, determined to start Harry's patronus training as soon as possible. In the middle of my search, I overheard Harry talking with Wood in the library about the coming Quidditch match against Ravenclaw.

"Had a good Christmas?" He sat down at a table, not giving Harry enough time to answer him before continuing. "I've been doing some thinking over Christmas, Harry. About the last match, you know. If the dementors come to the next one… I mean… we can't afford you to- well-" Wood broke off, looking exceptionally awkward.

"I'm working on it," Harry said quickly. "Professor Rose said that she'd teach me hw to ward off the dementors. We should be starting this week."

"Ah," Wood sighed in relief. "Well, in that case- I really didn't want to lose you as a seeker, Harry. And have you ordered a new broom yet?"

"No," Harry beamed, just begging Wood to question him.

"What! You'd better get a move on, you know- you can't ride that Shooting Star against Ravenclaw!"

"I got a Firebolt for Christmas," Harry grinned. Wood froze in disbelief.

"A- A _Firebolt_? No! Seriously? A- a real _Firebolt_?"

"Uh-huh. I've already taken it out for a spin. You wouldn't believe it," Harry grinned. When Wood finally walked away, he was muttering to himself, still stunned.

"A Firebolt… a real Firebolt, on our team… A _Firebolt_…" he mumbled, his face still retaining the last echoes of his shock. When he was gone, I took his place at the table.

"I think you just made Oliver Wood the happiest he's been since your Nimbus got trashed," I said, sliding into the seat. "What was I- oh, right! Dumbledore has asked me to watch your Quidditch practices until further notice. That, and that I might need a little bit of time before we get started on the patronus. I need to find a suitable replacement for a dementor, as I don't think Dumbledore will be happy if I've invited one in."

"Okay… Why is practice going to be watched?"

"Because some people- meaning almost every single professor- truly believe that Sirius Black is targeting you. I thought it was best if I volunteered before you were swarmed by other teachers looking to see your Firebolt."

"That's right," Harry said, remembering something. "You have a Firebolt too, right?"

"Yep; I was one of the first people to get one. I'm good friends with the owner of the Quality Quidditch Supplies. I've been a constant costumer ever since I got on the house team," I grinned, remembering the long line of broomsticks that extended from the Snapdragon 500 to the Firebolt. "Also, until I prove his innocence, it might be a good idea to tell people that I bought you the broom."

"Okay."

"Alright, make sure you're ready for classes to start up again. I'm sure Trelawney is already figuring out new ways to tell you that you won't survive till next year," I said, rolling my eyes. Harry smiled at me before turning away.

* * *

><p>AN:

First off... I _LOVE_ Tonks. She's so fun to write. And yes, she does have a hero-worship thing in this fic, but I thinks it's well deserved. Also, keep in mind that she's still fresh (ish) out of Hogwarts, so she's still a bit immature. Sorry for all the Tonks/Remus lovers out there (I'm one x3) but Remus is definitely going to _stay_ Rose's. After all, they have a- Damn spoilers X_x

Oh, wait... That's the _third_ one... Damn mixed up stories o_o

^.^ Susie o.O


	16. Chapter 16

WARNING! This is not the first chapter of the night, so please go back to chapter 11 if you haven't already. Thanks for your cooperation~

I don't own HP. Only Rose is mine ;(

* * *

><p>"Miss Granger, a word?" I called as the other third years packed up their books. Looking confused and a little anxious, she obeyed, packing up her things before walking up to meet me.<p>

"Yes, Professor?" She glanced back at Ron and Harry, looking back at her from the door. I cleared my throat quietly.

"Join me for a cup a tea," I said, already walking up the stairs to my office. Hermione followed, her confusion growing as she took a seat opposite my desk. I quickly poured two cups of tea, adding milk and sugar before passing one to Hermione. She accepted it but stared at it blankly before looking back at me.

"Was there something you wished to talk to me about, Professor?" she asked, fidgeting under my gaze. I smiled at once.

"First, I'm in family mode, Hermione. There's something I've wanted to talk to you about… Two things, actually."

"Yes?"

"Well, the first is that I know about your time-turner. Professor McGonagall has told me the number of classes you're taking and I must say I'm both impressed and worried."

"What's to worry about?" she asked, yawning. I smiled.

"When was the last time you slept, Hermione? You look dead on your feet," I chided. "I'm worried because I see a lot of Lily in you. Up until our fifth year she allowed people to walk all over her. That might have been my fault, I'd always protected her, but when I couldn't, she got hurt."

"What happened?" Hermione asked, worried. I smiled sadly.

"It wasn't a physical wound but I imagined it hurt more. I told you that I was called a mudblood my first year. I stuck up for myself. Lily was different. She was a lot quieter than I was, she followed the rules and did her homework. So I protected her. I sent out an order around school: mess with Lily Evans and you mess with Rose Evans, meaning the full force of the Marauders. It worked pretty well until our fifth year. That one day though, I was in detention. I didn't sell the boys out for something and Filch took it out on me. So I didn't hear what had happened until that night.

"For James, there was one boy, a Slytherin that he hated more than anyone else in the school. I didn't let him touch him though, as he had been Lily and my friend when we were children. When I was off in detention, James and Sirius decided to mess with him. Lily showed up and defended him, the only person she would've defended. He repaid her by calling her a mudblood in front of everybody." My fist clenched under my desk.

"I know that that won't happen to you- Harry and Ron are too protective to let you get close to any Slytherins- but I do have a point. I want you to defend yourself before you _can_ get hurt. Stick up for yourself and make sure that everyone knows not to mess with you. The next time Draco Malfoy insults you, I want you to punch him in the face. Can you do that?" I asked, staring into her eyes. She frowned a little but nodded slowly and I sighed in almost relief.

"Good. You were sorted into Gryffindor for a reason, Hermione. Never forget that," I pressed. Hermione nodded, drinking some more tea even though it was probably freezing by now.

"Was there something else you wanted to talk to me about, Rose?" she inquired softly. I nodded, holding back a yawn.

"There was, actually. Over Christmas break, something came to my attention," I began. Hermione's eyes filled with mild curiousity.

"What was it?" I bit my lip at her innocent question. _How to word this?…_

"That rather curious expression you had when I told you that Remus still felt ill… Care to tell me what you've figured out?" Now it was Hermione's turn to bite her lip. I smiled reassuringly. "If you're right, you're right Hermione. Just tell me."

"Is he a-" I could see the word forming when she suddenly snapped her mouth shut. I sighed a little dramatically.

"Hermione, you are one of the cleverest witches I've ever met. That said, I know for a fact that you have thought the same thing every time you've seen Lupin ever since Christmas. I can see it in your eyes."

"But-"

"How about this? Remus and I have a bet going. I bet that you'd figure it out before Valentine's Day, he says after. That means that you have until-" I was interrupted as the man- werewolf?- in question walked into the office. He stopped just after the threshold, eyebrows raised in surprised as he took in the both of us.

"Should I come back later?" he asked a little awkwardly. Once again, I saw the concern flash in Hermione's eyes and I grinned victoriously.

"We're just talking about your furry little problem," I chuckled, using James' old nickname for his lycanthropy. Hermione's face settled into a worried frown as Lupin smiled a little tightly.

"I lost the bet?"

"Yes," Hermione said, speaking for the first time since my husband joined us. I sighed, catching her eye.

"Hermione, I have a request to make of you," I said quietly. "I have to ask you to do what I did when I found out: don't panic, and don't tell anyone."

"I still don't know how you managed to keep your head," Remus said, shaking his own. At Hermione's confusion, I smiled faintly.

"I figured it out by early October in our first year. I'd been suspecting it for a while but I wasn't quite sure until Remus skipped a detention on the full moon. I used my copy of the Marauders Map and led Sirius and James to the tunnel under the Whomping Willow. I left the other two at the end of the tunnel and basically looked in the keyhole at the Shrieking Shack to see Messr. Moony pacing the room."

"I could've killed you three," Remus said quietly. I grinned.

"Nah, James and Sirius would have heard me beating you up and ran for their own safety," I laughed. Hermione's eyes shifted between us, a little incredulous. I smiled back at her. "I was a little…"

"Volatile?" Remus suggested. I smacked him on the shoulder playfully.

"I was going to say easily irritated, but that too," I conceded. "I was known for my short temper. Unfortunately, it hasn't much improved."

"I disagree; you haven't tried to kill, maim, or even injure Severus and it's already January," Remus countered. I sighed, thinking.

"I guess you're right… Weird…I don't even think I've insulted him today," I gasped, shocked at my own inattentiveness towards my least favorite Slytherin. Even Hermione raised an eyebrow, so I suppose my enmity towards the Potions master was a well known fact. Remus put a hand to my forehead, frowning.

"Are you feeling alright, Rose?" he asked seriously. Hermione joined me in my laughter and I was sure that she'd keep our secret close to her chest.

"Thank you Hermione," I said, still smiling. She didn't seem to register my words until she stood at the door, once again holding her books.

"No problem, Pro- Rose." She smiled again before vanishing out the door.

* * *

><p>Quidditch practices went incredibly well. I could tell, just by the look on their faces, that having a Firebolt on their team was a real morale booster. I felt guilty accepting the numerous thank-you's I received for buying Harry the broomstick but made a mental count of each person to compliment the broom so that I could relay them to Sirius.<p>

Padfoot was driving himself insane, cooped up in the Shrieking Shack. It was all I could do to reinforce the need to stay hidden: Dementors had started making their rounds through Hogsmeade more and more frequently.

Harry had started his patronus lessons, and doing better than even I expected. He was able to cast a patronus, albeit a feeble one, on his third try against the boggart I'd found in Filch's office. I knew Harry's determination though; he'd be able to cast a true patronus when he needed to. For now, he'd have to keep practicing with the boggart until he got it down. I was always in attendance to the games- I'd be able to help if he needed.

The morning of the Gryffindor-Ravenclaw match, I resumed my old habit of rule-breaking and line crossing: I sat with the students for breakfast. Scandalous, right?

Harry walked into the Great Hall, surrounded by an honor guard as he held the Firebolt against his shoulder. I smiled to myself as heads turned and the Slytherin team scowled into their food.

"Did you see his face?" Ron asked gleefully, looking back towards the Slytherins. I noted how his eyes rested on Lucius' son. "Oh, this is brilliant!"

Wood walked beside Harry, basking in the glory reflecting off of the Firebolt.

"Put it here, Harry," he said, gesturing to the center of the table. I slid down, allowing Harry to sit as Wood arranged the broom so all could see the name emblazed on the handle. Students of all ages and houses came up to see the broom, if only to say that they had seen a Firebolt in person. A Ravenclaw prefect, Penelope Clearwater, asked to hold it.

"Now, now, Penny, no sabotage!" Percy said heartily as his girlfriend held the broom in her hands, examining its finer details. "Penelope and I have a bet going; ten galleons on the outcome of the match!"

They stayed for a while, only to be replaced by Draco Malfoy and his ever present meat shields.

"Sure you can handle that broom, Potter?" Draco drawled coldly. Harry smiled smugly up at him.

"Yeah, reckon so," he said casually.

"Got plenty of special features, hasn't it? Shame it doesn't come with a parachute- in case you get too near a dementor."

"Pity you can't attach an extra arm to yours', Malfoy. Maybe then you could catch the snitch," Harry countered smoothly, ending Crabbe and Goyle's sniggers as the Gryffindor team laughed loudly. I smirked.

"Break it up you two," I said in a bored voice, not looking up from my piece of toast. All present, the Slytherins especially, seemed very surprised to see me and I laughed. "Go report back to Flint, Mr. Malfoy. I'm sure he's waiting to hear all about Mr. Potter's new broomstick."

The Gryffindors laughed just as loudly as Malfoy's pale eyes narrowed and he stalked away, closely followed by his 'friends', back to his table. When they reached the table, they joined the Slytherin team gathered at the center, waiting to hear if Potter really did have a Firebolt. A few Gryffindors congratulated me on warding off the Slytherin seeker so successfully and we all ate breakfast, anticipating the win that was sure to take place.

* * *

><p>AN:

Dun-dun-duuuhhhh! Hermione knows! *looks around warily*

Yes, she's going to keep the secret. No, she's not telling Harry and/or Ron. That's something I'm keeping from the original.

~random~

I just looked over the final draft of this story and I realized...: There are only _24_ chapters in this story... That means I'm 2/3 done with it... That's sooooo... surreal... ish... I'm looking forward to the end of this story. That way I can start posting the threequel, which I have ten chapters of as of 3/20.

So, seeing as this was the last chapter of the night, please go click that little yellow button and _review_. I really appreciate each one :)

Thanks,

^.^ Susie ^.^


	17. Chapter 17

A/N:

Sorry for the wait again x_x

I owe you a total of five chapters, so be on the look out for that :)

I realized I left the last chapter on a bit of a cliffhanger, so sorry about that too -.-'

I don't own Harry Potter TT_TT

... wow, my emoticons are soooo conflicting...

* * *

><p>"Wood, Davies, shake hands," Madam Hooch said briskly. I could hear her stern voice even from the Gryffindor stands. The two captains shook hands before separating, each to their own team as Madam Hooch called for them to mount their brooms.<p>

"On my whistle," she said, staring down each player. "Three- two-one-"

"And they're off," Lee Jordan called, "and the big excitement this match is the Firebolt that Harry Potter is flying for Gryffindor. According to _Which Broomstick_, the Firebolt's going to be the broom of choice for the national teams at this year's World Championship-"

"Jordan, would you mind telling us what's going on in the match?" Minerva interrupted. The twins' friend smiled.

"Right you are, Professor- just giving a bit of background information- the Firebolt, incidentally, has a built-in auto-brake and-"

"Jordan!"

"Okay, okay, Gryffindor in possession. Katie Bell of Gryffindor heading for goal…" Lee drifted off as Harry streaked past Katie before getting cut off by Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw seeker. Katie scored a goal; Harry dived towards the ground, followed closely by Cho. Seeing Cho trailing him, Harry sped up until he was ten feet from the ground. I sighed when a Ravenclaw beater hit one of the bludgers towards Harry, forcing him to veer off course and lose sight of the snitch.

George Weasley let off some steam by aiming the remaining bludger at the offending Ravenclaw, forcing him to roll over in midair to avoid it.

"Gryffindor leads by eighty points to zero, and look at that Firebolt go! Potter's really putting it through its paces now, see it turn- Chang's Comet is just no match for it, the Firebolt's precision-balance is really noticeable in these long-"

"JORDAN! ARE YOU BEING PAID TO ADVERTISE FIREBOLTS? GET ON WITH THE COMMENTARY!" When she was done, I was not the only one to raise an eyebrow at the Gryffindor Head of House.

Ravenclaw was pulling back; they scored three goals, putting Gryffindor ahead by only fifty points. Harry had to catch the snitch- and fast- or Gryffindor would be out of the running for the Quidditch Cup.

He seemed to realize this, dropping lower and scanning the field looking for that glint of gold, the fluttering wings that alerted a seeker to the snitch.

Harry spotted the snitch circling a Gryffindor goal post, accelerating towards it, just as Cho appeared out of nowhere, blocking him. He swerved to avoid her, causing an outburst from Wood.

"HARRY, THIS IS NO TIME TO BE A GENTLEMAN! KNOCK HER OFF HER BROOM IF YOU HAVE TO!" Wood roared from the goalposts. Harry turned back to the snitch but Cho's work was done; the snitch had vanished again. I saw the grin on Cho's face and smiled myself. I had used that trick myself whenever I had the older broom. Harry turned his Firebolt skyward, closely followed by Cho. She'd decided to mark him rather than search for the snitch herself.

I watched as a more mischievous light entered Harry's eyes and he dived again, leading Cho to the ground. Before he could collide with the earth, he pulled out of the dived sharply, making Cho swerve away from him to avoid the ground. Having shaken the tail, Harry's eyes scanned the field again. I spotted the snitch just as he did, fluttering above the field at the Ravenclaw end.

He raced off towards it, Cho shadowing him below him. Harry was gaining on the snitch when-

"Oh!" Cho screamed, pointing. Harry looked down, distracted by her scream. Three tall, black, hooded dementors were looking up at him. I watched as Harry, not thinking, withdrew his wand from his robes and shouted, "Expecto Patronum!"

A patronus, a shield patronus, erupted from Harry's wand, bearing down on the dementors. I missed Harry's catching of the snitch, already on my way down to the ground level, joined shortly by the other teachers at the edge of the field as Harry was tackled, midair, in a group hug.

I sighed, disappointed, as I took in the 'dementors'. Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Flint were all struggling to extract themselves from the long, black, hooded robes. Before long, we were joined by Remus, who appeared leading Harry to us as Minerva unleashed her wrath on the four Slytherins.

"And unworthy trick! A low and cowardly attempt to sabotage the Gryffindor seeker! Detention for all of you, and fifty points from Slytherin! I shall be speaking to Professor Dumbledore about this, make no mistake! Ah, here he comes now!"

Another surge of Gryffindors, led by Ron, appeared in front of the scene, all roaring with laughter and grinning their faces off. I smoothed my face before turning to them.

"That was quite a patronus," I complimented. Harry, still looking at Malfoy, grinned victoriously. I raised my voice when I spoke next. "Alright, you lot! Go celebrate, we'll handle this."

"Right," Harry said, sounding a little stunned. I glanced at his face, frozen into a grin, and smiled myself.

"Don't party too late or McGonagall will have your heads," I warned. Fred and George scoffed playfully, each slinging an arm around Harry's shoulders. "And you two, the Honeydukes owners are expecting me to pick up my order; you wouldn't mind accompanying me, would you? It's an awful lot to carry back," I hinted. The twins' grins widened, if that was at all possible.

"Rose, I'm sure those two get into enough mischief without your help," Pomona Sprout chuckled. I smiled, shrugging.

"I know these two; they would have gone out to Honeydukes with our without our permission. Don't you remember the trouble the boys and I got into during our years here?" I pointed out to the Head of Hufflepuff House. She smiled softly, stepping aside to let the last of the Gryffindors through to the castle. When the students were gone, I turned to Pomona.

"I can keep the dementors off their backs. I don't trust those two not to get caught after sundown or lead a dementor back in through one of the tunnels," I said. Pomona's eyes glinted with the protective instinct that comes with Hufflepuff House and I smiled, waving as I followed the already celebrating students back to the castle.

"Which passageway do you two use?" I asked curiously. The two looked a little guilty, now that we were alone, and I sighed. "I'm not going to tell you off for sneaking out of the castle from time to time. Don't forget that I'm the witch that created the map in your hand."

"Very true," Fred nodded. Each lifted their hand to point to a passageway on their copy of the map: the One-Eyed Witch.

"Good choice. That was the one Sirius would take after we won a game," I nodded. "James and I would've done it, but we were on the team. Even so, that, and the Whomping Willow tunnel, were two of my favorites."

"How'd you get under the Whomping Willow?" George asked as I tapped the statue with my wand, making the stone slid apart to reveal the tunnel.

"Tricks of the trade, boys. I'll tell you at the end of the year," I smiled, jumping down into the tunnel. The two boys followed and we went down the passageway, reminiscing past pranks and practical jokes.

We seemed to give the woman running the shop a fright but she was smiling when we descended back into the cellar, our arms filled with bags of sweets and bottles of butterbeer. We came up the tunnel, levitating the bags out of the passageway and lifting ourselves out. I helped the boys carry the sweets to Gryffindor tower, where the party seemed to just be getting started. I moved around the room, congratulating the team members on their victory. I spotted Hermione in a corner, reading her Muggle Studies textbook, and frowned to myself. I threaded my way through the crowd, only to see Harry battling their way there as well. I listened in on their conversation, curious to how it would play out.

"Did you even come to the match?" he asked over the roar of the party.

"Of course I did," Hermione said, her voice strangely high-pitched. I heard the stress as she didn't look up from her book. "And I'm very glad we won, and I think you did really well, but I need to read this by Monday."

"Come on, Hermione, come and have some food," Harry coaxed, glancing over at Ron. I saw the caution in his green eyes and something akin to shock pulsed through me. I hadn't seen Pettigrew since Christmas. Could something have-

"I can't, Harry. I've still got four hundred and twenty-two pages to read! Anyway, _he_ doesn't want me to join," Hermione said, glancing at Ron. My thoughts were confirmed when Ron chose that exact moment to speak.

"If Scabbers hadn't just been _eaten_, he could have had some of those Fudge Flies. He used to really like-"

Hermione burst into tears, stowing her book securely under her arm as she ran to the safety of the girls' dormitory. Harry stalked over to Ron.

"Can't you just give her a break?"

"No," Ron said flatly. "If she just acted like she was sorry- but she'll never admit she's wrong, Hermione. She's still acting like Scabbers has gone on a vacation-"

I didn't hear the rest of the conversation. I turned to the girls' dormitory, slowly climbing the stairs until I heard muffled cries on the other side of a closed door. I knocked faintly on the door, surprised when it fell open.

"Hermione?" I asked quietly. There was a flurry of movement and Hermione mumbled something. Frowning, I strode towards her bed, the book now lying forlorn on the wooden floor. I picked it up cautiously, closing it's cover before placing it on the bedside table as I sat next to Hermione on her bed.

"Hermione?" I repeated, just as quiet. When she didn't respond, I slowly pulled the girl into a hug. She froze before relaxing, crying her stress into my shoulder. When she pulled back, she smiled weakly at my robes. I glanced down, muttering, 'ventus'. I smiled victoriously as the spell was performed wandlessly and my robes dried.

"Good as new," I smiled before letting my face fall into a more serious expression. "I'm here if you need to talk, Hermione."

And we talked. Eventually, she fell asleep, exhausted by her day's work, which was substantially longer than any normal day. Other girls drifted in and I ducked out, saying a quick goodnight to the Gryffindor's still celebrating in the common room, even though it was well past midnight.

I yawned, just settling into bed, when a portrait dashed into an empty frame hanging close to the door. I quickly pushed the blankets off of myself, calling for Remus to join us in the main room. In incomplete sentences and a large amount of sign language we were informed that Sirius Black had once again infiltrated the castle and had now attacked a Gryffindor. I exchanged a glance with Remus as I pulled on my cloak, my wand in my right hand and the Marauders Map in my left.

* * *

><p>"He had 'em!" Sir Cadogen, the idiot of a knight that had replaced the Fat Lady as the guardian of Gryffindor Tower, proclaimed proudly as Remus and I turned the corner, the portrait coming into view. "Had the whole week's, my lady! Read 'em off a little piece of paper!"<p>

Minerva turned to the crowds. I was startled at her face, white with both fear and anger.

"Which person," she began, her voice shaking, "which abysmally foolish person wrote down the week's passwords and left them lying around?"

The students fell into utter silence, glancing around suspicious and fearfully. I heard a squeak of terror. I sighed as Neville Longbottom, shaking from head to toe, slowly raised his hand into the air.

* * *

><p>AN:

Aww, Neville! *hugs* He's so adorably awkward x3

I'll be honest, I'm so confused right now. I'm writing and updating Harry Potter fanficiton, but I'm listening to Doctor Who inspired music o.O (Big Bang Two by Chameleon Circuit, if anyone's curious. They're completely brillant)

Oh my God he's wearing a fez...

*humming*

^.^ Susie ^.^

(See? _More_ conflicting emotions)


	18. Chapter 18

WARNING! This is the second update today! You know the drill, back it up one chapter if you haven't already. Thank you!

I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Unsurprisingly, none in Gryffindor Tower slept that night. We searched the castle again. Even I was included in the castle-wide search. It was only when Dumbledore declared the search over were we, the professors, allowed to speculate on how Sirius Black could have slipped both inside and outside the castle not once, but <em>twice<em>. Of course, Remus and I knew how. Even Severus seemed to have a theory, but Dumbledore wouldn't let him speak it aloud. The other teachers were baffled.

All the next day, the other teachers and I were ordered to strengthen Hogwarts' defenses as best we could. Filius taught the front doors what Sirius looked like; Filch paced the corridors impatiently, boarding up each crack in the old walls; and the Fat Lady was restored as the guardian of Gryffindor Tower. Demanding extra security, she was given a number of muscled security trolls, ordered to paced the corridor. If I didn't know better, they were told to look as impressive and intimidating as possible.

I noticed that the One Eyed Witch passageway remained unguarded, even after I reminded Albus about it. He, in turn, reminded me of the unlikelihood that Sirius Black could slip into Hogsmeade, which was now being thoroughly combed by dementors, into Honeydukes' cellar, up the tunnel into Hogwarts, to Gryffindor Tower, and back. It seemed easy for an Animagus.

Ron, the 'victim' of Sirius' 'attack', had become a star. I could see the popularity going straight to his head, growing each time he told and retold the story of it all.

Neville, on the other hand, was now sorted with the lowest of the low. Even below Hufflepuffs. Two days after the attack, he received a Howler from none other than Augusta Longbottom. I could hear her magically amplified shrieks from the staff table, even though Neville had made it into the entrance hall before the letter exploded.

Minerva was more furious than I'd ever seen her. Even worse than the time James convinced me- somehow- that it was a good idea to use an anonymous owl to send her a Dungbomb directly to her quarters. Worst decision of my life.

Neville was immediately banned from the remainder of the Hogsmeade visits. He was given a detention and Minerva had personally forbidden anyone from telling him the newest password into the Tower. He'd have to wait with the security trolls until someone let him in each night.

The same day Neville had gotten his Howler, Hagrid invited Ron, Harry, and myself to tea. I knew what this was about; Buckbeak's trial was on Friday and I'd imagine that Hagrid and Hermione had similar luck finding a case to help the hippogriff- also known as _bad_ luck.

When the time came for Ron and Harry to leave the castle, I met them in the entrance hall, ready to escort them to Hagrid's. It was Minerva's order that those two, Harry especially, never be allowed out by themselves, even if I was watching subtly. I appreciated the older witch's attitude; she genuinely cared for her House.

I led the two boys down to the hut Hagrid called his home, opening the door and ushering them inside. Buckbeak was lounging across Hagrid's bed, enjoying a nice pile of dead ferrets. Harry took in Hagrid's only suit, albeit a hairy brown one, and his hideous yellow-and-orange tie with curiousity.

"What are they for, Hagrid?" Harry asked, oblivious to Buckbeak's plight.

"Buckbeak's case against the Committee for the Disposal o' Dangerous Creatures… This Friday. Him an' me'll be goin' down ter London together. I've booked two beds on the Knight Bus." The two boys looked down, appropriately shamefaced at having forgotten such a thing.

I shooed Hagrid away from the teapot as he went to pour. Knowing that softie of a half-giant, he'd break down.

"I'll pour it, Hagrid," I smiled. "I believe it's those two you want to talk to."

"Right," he nodded determinedly. "I got somethin' ter discuss with you two," Hagrid said, sitting down between the two third years. I felt my face settle into a frown at his unusually serious tone.

"What is it?" asked Harry.

"Hermione," Hagrid said simply, almost sighing.

"What about her?" Ron asked, sounding awfully callous.

"She's in a righ' state, that's what. She's bin comin' down ter visit me a lot since Chris'mas. Bin feelin' lonely. Now yer not talkin' to her because her cat-"

"ate Scabbers!" Ron interjected angrily.

"Because her cat acted like all cats do," Hagrid continued strongly. "She's cried a fair few times, yeh know. Goin' through a rough time at the moment. Bitten off more'n she can chew, if yeh ask me, all the work she's tryin' ter do. Still found time ter help me with Buckbeak's case, mind… She's found some really good stuff fer me… reckon he'll stand a good chance now…"

"Oh, but that's ridiculous!" I found myself suddenly shouting. "I healed that greasy git's son myself and he was perfectly fine about it! The Ministry has really gone downhill in the years since I- Fudge is an imbecile; why is he Minister for Magic?"

"I dun' know," Hagrid shrugged sadly before realizing what I said. "He ain't exactly a-"

"Yes he is, Hagrid. Don't try to defend that man. If he'd been doing his job properly, Lucius wouldn't have so much control over the Ministry. But Cornelius Fudge is too easily swayed by appearances," I growled, my hand tightening around my teacup.

"Anyway," I said, looking up from my tea. "Hagrid is right. Hermione is running herself ragged with all this work. I've already talked to her but she really needs you. Both of you," I added, staring pointedly at Ron. I smiled, relenting when he fidgeted nervously.

"She's got her heart in the right place, Ron. She's just…"

"If she'd just get rid of that cat, I'd speak to her again!" Ron said angrily. "But she's still sticking up for it! It's a maniac, and she won't hear a word against it!"

"Ah, well, people can be a bit stupid abou' their pets," Hagrid said calmly as Buckbeak coughed a few ferret bones onto Hagrid's pillow.

I sighed. This wasn't going anywhere. _Time to add to the matter._

"She asked me to keep an eye on Crookshanks for her. She said that it wouldn't help anything to have him in the tower," I said solemnly. "She _is_ trying to fix things, Ron. She's just overwhelmed. And, right now, you aren't doing much to help her."

I reached my hand into my shoulder bag, pulling out my sketchbook. I rifled through the pages before passing it to Ron. There, sketched neatly onto the paper, was the Golden Trio sitting around the very same tree the Marauders would gather. Ron was laughing, Harry had a grin on his face, and Hermione's eyes were smiling. In the background, Crookshanks was stalking a small bluebird. Pettigrew was sitting out in the sun, lying there uselessly as per usual.

Harry smiled at the drawing.

"When did you do that?" he asked, gesturing towards the paper. I shrugged, not remembering.

"Who cares? My point is that you three are best friends. I know Scabbers was your rat, Ron, but Hermione is your friend. I think she deserves more trust than you're giving her," I said, frowning when Ron avoided my eyes but I let it go.

"Hagrid, will you take them back to the castle later? Dumbledore asked me to make sure there weren't any gaps in the grounds' security," I explained. I was lying through my teeth but I was determined to deliver the food in my bag to Sirius.

"Course," he replied briefly in his rough voice. I nodded, smiling towards Harry and Ron.

"I'll see you in the morning, then," I stretched before letting myself shrink down into a fox. I nodded up at the three now towering above me and trotted out of Hagrid's small house.

* * *

><p>"Your court date is being set. Fudge is trying to delay it as long as possible but I finally got him to nail down a date."<p>

"How long?" Sirius asked, his hand clenching- a nervous habit he had picked up from our time as fifth years, taking the OWL's. I smiled soothingly.

"We have time. The date is set during Exam Week, that Thursday. I'm going to have to miss the week but Remus can do it. Dumbledore and I are making arrangements to be in London. I was thinking of crashing at Grimmauld Place if that's alright with you."

As I had expected, Sirius pretended to look insulted. The façade wasn't as strong, nor was the teasing light in his dark eyes, but I allotted that to twelve years surrounded by dementors.

"Have fun with Kreacher," he smirked. I chuckled, remembering the Black family's house elf. I had met him once and decided that _mudblood_ wasn't the limit of his vocabulary, nor was it the least pleasant.

"I'll see how things go," I shrugged. "If Kreacher and I can get along, I'll probably start getting the house back to health code. Best case scenario, you can go back there if you want by the end of the school year."

"And how are you going to do that?" Sirius asked, raising an eyebrow. I grinned.

"By making this case as public and open as possible. I have nearly a dozen Aurors who are ready to testify in your favor or at least openly put their trust in my and Dumbledore's memories. Mia is one of St. Mungo's healers- her word will have a lot of weight. Shannon is well liked in the Aurors Office. And of course, your word."

"What?" he asked, caught off guard. I smiled, tapping my temple with my index finger.

"Memories. Either tell me something you want me to say to the-" My voice caught as I remembered something. My jaw fell open slightly and I cursed my stupidity.

"What? What is it?" he asked, his voice sounding slightly panicked.

"I just remembered! You can talk with them directly," I said excitedly, digging through my bag. Eventually, I pulled out what I was looking for: a thin wooden case. I opened it and pulled out James' two-way mirror. "I had borrowed it from James the last time I'd visited them. If you still have your mirror, you can 'come' to your own court date."

"That's bloody brilliant," Sirius said slowly, nodding infinitesimally. "My mirror should still be at Grimmauld Place. Kreacher probably stole- I mean, _has_ it."

"Great! I'll give you James' mirror and get yours' for the Wizengamot. Why didn't I think of this before? They can't even trace the signal connecting the mirrors!"

By the time I left the Shrieking Shack, it was well after ten. I was whistling as I walked back to the castle.

* * *

><p>AN:

Strange place to cut the chapter, but *shrug* it happens.

Not confused anymore; I switched from Chameleon Circuit to Ministry of Magic. Rocking out to Snape vs. Snape :D

Thanks for reading, please review!

^.^ Susie ^.^


	19. Chapter 19

A/N:

WARNING! This is not the first update of the day so if you have not already, please go to chapter 17 and start from there. Thank you!

I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

><p>The week passed by quickly. Ron and Hermione seemed to have made up, judging from what I could tell from the staff table and during class. The only mar on the week was Buckbeak's sentencing. He and Hagrid had lost the case. The appeal was being set, but the execution date was also being finalized. To attempt to divert my own anger at Lucius Malfoy and his manipulative ways, I spent my time in Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid, leaving Remus in Defense Against the Dark Arts.<p>

The sun was hiding behind a thick layer of clouds that were threatening to pour on us during Hagrid's third year class with Gryffindor and Slytherin. Harry, Ron, and Hermione kept up a continuous support for their old friend. I gave them some privacy, picking up the slack from Hagrid's current numbness at Buckbeak's verdict.

The class went slowly, the students going through an easy, albeit boring, lesson on six-legged newts in front of Hagrid's hut. Their only real task was to keep the coal beds burning at a high and steady temperature, leaving room for talk. I spotted a few students trying to subtly do work for other classes but I let it slide. I might have given a few tips to the handful of students furiously writing a Potions essay, but nothing that the git- I mean, _professor_- could trace back to me.

When the class came to an end, I began, once again, to escort the class back to the castle by Minerva's request. I slid into my Animagus form and kept up a steady jog alongside Hermione, her other side occupied by Harry. Hagrid's hut was hardly out of sight when Malfoy started sneering, glancing back towards the solitary building.

"Look at him blubber!" Malfoy grinned maliciously. I growled but the Malfoy didn't seem to hear as his bodyguards sniggered.

"Have you ever seen anything quite as pathetic? And he's supposed to be our teacher!" Malfoy continued.

I was just reverting to human, Harry and Ron clenching their fists and taking a hard step forward, when Hermione suddenly appeared besides Malfoy. I watched, in slow motion, as the Muggleborn's right fist connected with the pureblood's right cheek, clipping his jaw painfully.

Malfoy staggered backwards, nearly tripping on his bigger 'friend', the Crabbe boy, whose father had called me a mudblood in my first year. I couldn't helped but grin as I saw him stumble, barely catching himself before landing on the damp ground.

Harry, Ron, and Goyle stood frozen as Hermione lifted her fist again, pushing Malfoy against the castle wall.

"Don't you _dare_ call Hagrid pathetic, you foul evil little cockroach!"

"Hermione," Ron called weakly. He went to grab her wrist, but she simply shook him off, drawing her wand and placing the tip under Draco's jaw. I sighed, clearing my throat as I tried to get the proud grin off of my face.

Hermione jumped, backing away from Draco as if he had burned her.

"This behavior is unacceptable," I said, still trying to keep the grin off of my face and attempting to sound even slightly affronted. "Fifteen points from Gryffindor and detention with me this Friday night, Ms. Granger. Mr. Malfoy, I'll have ten points from you for insulting a Hogwarts professor. And yes, you may write a letter to your father about that. While you do that, send your mother my regards."

"But, Professor-" Ron began, his eyes wide. I stared pointedly at him and he quieted slightly, grumbling to himself.

"Now, I think it best if you all went to your next class. Tell your teachers that I kept you back. Ms. Granger, might I have a word?" I asked, glancing towards the Muggleborn. She nodded tensely, swallowing.

The Slytherins sniggered before skulking away towards the dungeons. Harry and Ron left less willingly and only with a comforting nod from Hermione. When they disappeared around the corner, I smiled proudly at Hermione, pulling her into a hug.

"Nice punch," I complimented, laughing. Hermione's eyebrows knit together and I grinned. "Ten points for amazing precision- he'll definitely have a bruise, and I'm definitely telling Madame Pompfrey not to give him anything for it."

"But what about detention?" she asked nervously. I smiled brighter.

"I'll make sure that this doesn't get on your record, don't worry. As for the actual detention, I'd appreciate it if you'd help me get ready for Sirius' retrial. He's sent me some of his memories that I need to go through. If you'd rather not, I'm sure I can find something better than polishing trophies for you to do. Now, I think I've kept you from both Charms and Arithmancy long enough. Of course, don't worry if you've missed something. I can help you with anything you need."

"Thank you, Professor," Hermione said, gathering her things.

"Rose," I corrected, smiling. "Now, get to class. I think Professor Flitwick is doing cheering charms today."

"Yes, ma'am!" she shouted, already running into the castle. I smiled before following at a more sedate pace.

* * *

><p>Two days later, I got a very angry letter from Lucius Malfoy. At the end of the four pages of disguised insults, insinuations, and threats, there was a final paragraph, added as if as an afterthought, in which Narcissa Malfoy returned my greeting.<p>

I smiled at Lucius' vicious signature, knowing he wasn't very happy, weighed down by the knowledge that his son respected me enough to pass on an innocent message.

No, he wasn't very happy at all.

I was positively smug.

And my week got better. Hours after I opened my letter from Malfoy Manor, Hermione burst through my door, announcing that she had quit Divination.

The Gryffindor-Slytherin match, which, coincidentally, decided the victor of the Quidditch Cup, was also on my mind.

But everything was eclipsed by my latest task: sifting through Sirius' recently donated memories for anything to strengthen his case. Amelia Bones gave me an extension for the memories, now due the Monday before the court date.

Needless to say, I was almost disturbingly happy.

* * *

><p>AN:

I keep forgetting to address a question multiple people have asked me: How am I able to update so quickly?

Each time I take a hiatus, it isn't usually because I can't write. It's generally because I can't find the time to update. The result is a ridiculous backup of finished chapters, which makes me update often. For example, because of my last hiatus, I finished this story and a third of the threequel. Hence my crazy updating. That leaves me with plenty of time to update the threequel at a slower pace but finishes this story quickly. See? Simple.

Hope that cleared up some confusion. As I understand, some people thought that I was taking someone else's work or something else ridiculous. This is my own work, inspired in part by S. E. Brodie, one of my "real" life friends.

Reviews = virtual cookies!

^.^ Susie ^.^


	20. Chapter 20

A/N:

WARNING! This is not the first update of the day. If you have not already, please go to chapter 17 and start from there. Thank you~

I don't own HP x/3

* * *

><p>Easter came quickly. I gave my students the bare minimum of homework from me, something they seemed to appreciate. Of course, Snape only assigned more homework- to balance out the universe, or something equally ridiculous- and destroyed whatever hopes of a peaceful holiday the students were harboring.<p>

I started Hermione on a very small but daily dose of calming draught, tired of watching her try to cope with all of the work she was doing. I pushed her to quit Muggle Studies, but she refused, not wanting to quit just before exams.

Ron took over Buckbeak's appeal, poring over every book on hippogriff physcology and baiting he could find whenever he had free time.

The Gryffindor team practiced for the upcoming game each day that they could book the pitch, no matter the weather. When Slytherin claimed it to train 'new members'- basically boiling down to the biggest, brawniest, and generally the least intelligent Slytherins that could balance on a broomstick- the Gryffindor team would drill their basic moves anywhere they could fly openly on the grounds.

Members from all four of the Houses began to take an eager interest, which usually bordered on obsession, in the game. Gryffindor and Slytherin's age-old rivalry was only fueled by the fact that Gryffindor hadn't won the Cup in years.

The enmity between Harry and Draco seemed at a new high and I was hard pressed to keep what neutrality I could maintain. Of course, that didn't mean I couldn't volunteer to keep Harry's, as well as the rest of Gryffindor's brooms, safely hidden from any potential saboteurs, protected within the confines of my ever-useful shoulder bag.

By the time the holidays were over, the tension grew to levels that astounded many of the students and a number of professors. The two teams, as well as the rest of their Houses, were close to the breaking point.

The night before the match approached in a tense anticipation. Slytherin's scare tactics were failing to affect the Gryffindor team, at least visibly. It was only when Harry almost stumbled into the Great Hall the day of the match, dark circles under his eyes, did I think that he was letting the taunts affect him.

To help out with the stress, I abandoned my spot at the teacher's table in favor of a seat at the Gryffindor table. The teachers and students had at first been a little surprised by this, but I made it into a tradition for every Gryffindor game. I was expected there for support, as well as to keep the Slytherins from trying their luck.

Harry was grinning as he sat down, trying to acknowledge every well-wisher while eating breakfast quickly.

"Don't eat so fast. I almost lost a game because your father made us all eat," I laughed to the mini-James. He paused slightly before eating at a slower pace. "Wood, eat some toast and drink something. Madame Pompfrey won't appreciate it if you get yourself dehydrated."

"I'll be fine," he insisted. I smiled when his hand went towards the basket of rolls at the center of the table.

When the team was done, I stood to leave with them, again, as per usual. It was the Gryffindor's best shot to lay out some last-minute strategies depending on the weather conditions. This last minute planning session paid for itself- in the ten minutes they lose of breakfast, they could easily plan out a winning strategy.

"No wind to speak of- sun's a bit bright, that could impair your vision-"

"Not necessarily," I interrupted Wood. He looked at me curiously and I grinned. "Solaris Impervium; a little trick Harry's dad and I came up with our sixth year. It charms the goggles to adjust for the amount of light. They can go from sunglasses to night-vision in about two seconds."

"Is that even legal?" One of the chasers, Alicia, said quietly. My grin widened.

"Not in the official league. But, I've already cleared it with Madame Hooch, who's already sworn to keep it from the Slytherins. If you guys keep this a clean game, she won't call you out on it."

"Harry, have I ever mentioned-" Fred began.

"I love your aunt," George finished, sighing dreamily. I chuckled.

"Spiffing," I nodded at them, earning a laugh from both. "Just go out there and win the cup. If Snape gets the cup, I may or may not feed him to Aragog."

Only Harry seemed to understand, but that was fine by me. There was a quidditch game to be had, in any case.

* * *

><p>It wasn't exactly a clean game, but Madame Hooch didn't call Gryffindor for the charmed goggles. In all honesty, it was Slytherin's fault that the game got so violent within the first five goals. The score was only thirty to ten, Gryffindor, and the Slytherins retaliated by attacking Alicia with a beater's bat. Of course, George elbowed the offending Slytherin in the face. Madame Hooch tried to keep it fair, awarding both team's penalties.<p>

Wood managed a save, the opposing keeper did not, leaving the score at forty to ten. Katie scored, causing the Slytherin beaters to launch both bludgers at Wood. The seventh year stayed on his broom admirably, winded but recovering. This attack gave Gryffindor another penalty, which they scored, bringing the score to sixty-ten.

Now that Gryffindor was fifty points ahead, Harry began to look for the snitch. I'm proud to say that he found it before I did, just twenty feet above him. He began shooting straight up until Draco grabbed the tail end of his broom, latching onto him in a pathetic attempt at slowing the other seeker.

Madame Hooch was screeching away angrily, awarding Gryffindor yet another penalty, but Flint, the Slytherin captain, seemed content enough with Draco. His sick happiness seemed to grow when Alicia, distracted with anger, missed the shot by several feet.

The Slytherin team gained morale as the Gryffindor team's concentration faltered. I found myself shouting to the players, my voice drowning out Minerva's as she screamed furiously at the Slytherin's disregard for the rules of the game. Her hat was long since gone, lost in anger as she shook her finger threatening towards Draco.

"Slytherin in possession, heading for goal-" Lee announced over the microphone. "Montague scores. Seventy to twenty, Gryffindor."

Draco and Harry flew side by side, neither letting the other pass.

"Johnson gets the quaffle for Gryffindor, come on, Angelina, COME ON!" Harry turned before rushing the Slytherin goal posts, scattering the players as they attempted to block Angelina's shot. "SHE SCORES! SHE SCORES! Gryffindor leads by eighty points to twenty!"

Draco's face lit up with triumph and I followed his eyes just as Harry, who was on the other side of the pitch, did the same. There, just a yard and a half above the ground, was a glint of gold.

Harry pushed his broom to its limits, lying flat against the wood to increase his speed. He fell into a steep dive, gaining speed on Draco before eventually catching up to him. He threw his arm into the air before bringing it up victoriously, a wordless shout echoing over the noise in the stands. He pulled out of his dive suddenly, ripping himself upwards, and the stadium fell silent for just a moment until someone from the Gryffindor side cheered, causing a wave of emotion to roll through the crowd. The Gryffindor team had a tackling hug in the air before falling to the ground in a mess of red and gold. It only began to make sense when the team was lifted off of the ground and hoisted onto the shoulders of the crowd.

I turned and grinned at the Potions Master. My grin grew even wider when I spotted the scowl etched perhaps permanently onto his face. The mass of red and gold, speckled with blues and yellow, carried the team to the base of the stands, where Dumbledore was already waiting with the cup.

* * *

><p>AN:

x3 Rose: not afraid to play favorites. By the way, Solarus Impervium is not a spell in the HP world. Don't go look it up, I made it up. At least I hope I did. If I didn't, I'm going to claim cryptomnesia. Virtual cupcakes if you have any idea with cryptomnesia is. And no, it doesn't have anything to do with dead people.

Leave me a review :)

^.^ Susie ^.^


	21. Chapter 21

A/N:

WARNING! This is not the first time I've updated today! You know the drill, go to chapter 17 and start from there. Thanks~

I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Exam week was fast approaching. More importantly, Sirius's court date was fast approaching. Dumbledore gave me a week of leave leading up to the court date and a week after, which I appreciated but probably wouldn't use. The day after the court date, a Thursday, was a full moon. I couldn't settle it with my conscious to leave Remus alone during that time, nor did I want to.<p>

After announcing my impending absence to my third year class, they seemed reasonably upset. I smiled at the reaction before reassuring them that they wouldn't be taught by Severus while I was gone.

After class, Harry, Hermione, and Ron stayed after, joining me in my office as I finished packing my belongings.

"What's up, guys?"

"You're leaving for Sirius's trial, right?" Hermione asked, catching me off guard. I paused, looking up at the witch, and nodded.

"I won't be gone for long. I wouldn't be leaving until Tuesday if I didn't think that Fudge would try to move the date up. I've been in that situation before and I didn't have enough notice to get to the new location. Word of advice, if you ever get into legal trouble with the Ministry, get there three or four hours early."

"What would the Ministry have against you?" Ron asked obliviously. I smiled, exchanging a glance.

"He said, she said. Just like what happened with Sirius." I glanced around the room, making sure I had everything I needed for the trial. _Memories, check. Wand, check. Two-way mirror, still at Sirius's place._ "Alright, I've got everything I need. Will you guys stay out of trouble? At least until Thursday night?"

"Who do you take us for?" Harry laughed under his breath. I rolled my eyes before turning to Hermione, grabbing her next week of Calming Drought off of my bookshelf.

"You know what to do, just don't go overboard. Remember the risks every time you take it," I ordered the Muggleborn. She nodded, accepting the package and ignoring the confused stares of her friends.

"Stay out of trouble." I meet each teenager's eyes before throwing my arms over the three's shoulders, pulling them close. "I mean it."

* * *

><p>I had forgotten how busy London could be. Between the crowds heading to and fro and my own agenda, I had to keep reminding myself on where I was going in order to keep from being sidetracked.<p>

Looking up from the gray sidewalk, I closed my eyes, thinking briefly about Sirius's childhood home, Number 12 Grimmauld Place. When I opened my eyes, the building was stretching along the line between numbers 11 and 13. When the siding stilled, Number 12 was proudly emblazed on a door I now stood in front of.

I almost stepped away from the door, remembering everything that Sirius had told and shown me of this place. I swallowed the fears I'd never admit to anyone and slid a key into the front door, twisting it until the tumblers in the door clicked satisfyingly. I leaned into the door heavily, pushing it open with all of my weight.

The first thing I saw was dust. The second, cobwebs. The third, a laughably ugly umbrella stand that was most likely crafted from a troll's leg.

I laughed at the green clothing the walls, accented by the serpentine crystal chandelier that hung from the ceiling, covered in just as much dust as the rest of the room.

"Filth! Scum! Mutant, freak, begone from this place! Mudblood! How dare you enter the house of my fathers you-" I grimaced at the screaming woman. Or rather, at the screaming _portrait_ of a woman. Sirius had told me of this painting and now I could truly emphasize with the man, having grown up with that beast for a mother.

"Silencio!" I muttered, jabbing my wand in the paintings direction. With the occupant furiously gnawing away at the charm, I examined the portrait more closely. "Definitely a Permanent Sticking Charm. Hmm... I think I can handle that," I mused to myself, picturing a small amount of destruction for a large amount of peace. I ripped the curtain back over her portrait before the woman could break the silencing spell.

"Kreacher, are you here?" I said to the air. The bitter house elf appeared with a loud _crack_ at the head of the stairs, scowling at me.

"Filthy mudblood," he growled before looking behind me. "Oh, my mistress, if only you could free your father's home from this trash!"

"Yes, yes, I'm a worthless witch with horrible blood. I just thought I should tell you that I'm going to be staying here, with Sirius' permission, for the next week or so. You don't have to stay in the house, but I'd appreciate it if you help me clean the unused rooms. I won't touch Mrs. Black's room if you don't want me to, but I think you would be a better judge of what is garbage and what isn't. I'm sure a lot of the things in this house mean a lot to you," I said, not moving from the foot of the stairs. Kreacher didn't move but I didn't mind.

Being polite to the house elf was surprisingly easy. From the memories Sirius had shown me, I knew, even if I didn't like to admit it, that Sirius was at fault regarding Kreacher. House elves are nice to those who are nice to them, that is their nature as much as they are conditioned to it. Sirius grew up believing that Kreacher was the epitome of the 'Most Ancient and Noble House of Black' and treated him as such. That wouldn't have been bad if Sirius had followed in his parents' footsteps and idolized Riddle, but he hated his family. That was why he had moved in with James.

Following Sirius' memories to the kitchen, I opened the door. I sighed when I saw the state it was in. I needed serious reinforcements for a job like this. Someone with Auror training.

* * *

><p>The week leading up to the court date was reasonably uneventful. Well, I shouldn't say uneventful. Something very important happened: Kreacher decided that I wasn't filth.<p>

Normally that wouldn't be a compliment but, from a house elf born into a long line of elves serving a strictly pureblood family, that was huge praise. To not be filth meant that I heard earned respect as a witch to the elf, not just some mudblood that had befriended his master, whom he still didn't approve of.

With Kreacher deciding that I was worth some measure of attention, he began to help me with cleaning around the house, alongside Shannon Re. Shannon was an old friend. We were both sorted into Gryffindor that fateful year, and our beds were right next to each other. Until I started staying in the boys' dormitory with the other Marauders in fourth year, we'd spend each night just talking, gossiping, and unashamedly fan girl-ing about whoever the best Quidditch player in the school was or having in-depth discussions on which of the Marauders was the best-looking. We resumed that pattern immediately when I took my bed back in the middle of sixth year when Remus and I had started dating and the other boys felt awkward with both of us sleeping in the same room. Honestly, it's not like we shared a _bed_. Even when we did, we were always fully clothed. _Boys,_ I scoffed to myself.

After the war, Shannon had started her Auror training with some of our other friends and we had a falling out over Sirius' imprisonment. I don't even remember what we were fighting over. Judging from the enthusiastic hug I received when I leaned over the wall of her cubicle in the Auror's Office, she didn't either.

Shannon didn't come over and help nearly as often as Kreacher did, but that was understandable. Not only did she have responsibilities in the Ministry, she also swore that I worked her like a slave.

I replenished my potions stores and tracked down Sirius' two-way mirror, did every thing I could think of. Most of the house was now 100% dust-free, and it was wonderful. Kreacher even admitted that it was better to breath without the need to cough every two seconds.

I even worked out how to deal with Mrs. Black. After cleaning her room under the close supervision of Kreacher, I carefully cut the wallpaper around her portrait, ignoring her screams of protests and insults. While the permanent sticking charm held her to the wallpaper, it did nothing to hold the wallpaper to the wall behind it. Once the wallpaper was cleanly cut away, Kreacher respectfully bore his deceased mistress's portrait to her bedroom, where she could scream her head off all she wanted.

All too soon, the future caught up with me and it was Wednesday night, the night before the retrial. I rehearsed my plea in my head half a dozen times before I was content that I had it sufficiently memorized. When I laid down to go to sleep, now in a completely clean bedroom on the third floor, I set my alarm clock to six in the morning, planning to get to the Ministry with plenty of time to make my way to the one o'clock retrial before the Wizengamot.

* * *

><p>I awoke from a dreamless sleep to the smell of eggs and bacon. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes and quickly getting dressed, I stumbled down the stairs to the kitchen.<p>

"You didn't have to make me breakfast, Kreacher," I smiled at the house elf, yawning as I sat at the table. He hummed, crossing the kitchen floor, his arms laden with plates of food. He set the food down all around me and I found myself piling food onto my plate, a piece of toast already being buttered in one hand. "Thank you, Kreacher. It looks delicious."

"Big day today," he responded, nodding with a slightly lopsided smile. He walked back to the stove, his new apron shifting over his traditional house elf outfit. He wouldn't accept actual clothing, as I expected, but he did accept the vaguely floral apron as a new part of his uniform.

He began to wash the dishes and I smiled, reminded of how pleasant a well-treated house elf's presence was.

"Kreacher... what do you think of Sirius?" He froze, as I had expected, before continuing in his work, his humming now seeming forced.

"Kreacher won't speak bad of his Master," he said obediently. I nodded, a little saddened by his reaction.

"Well, last night when I was talking to Sirius, he offered to transfer ownership of you to me. That is, if it's alright with you. I wanted to talk to you before anything. Sirius knows that he hasn't been very fair with you and he thinks that you'd be happier with me."

"Kreacher must choose from Master Sirius and Mistress Rose?" he asked, pausing to look at me. I smiled to myself, keeping my facial expression neutral.

"Only if you want to," I repeated. "Neither Sirius or I will be offended if you choose. Both of us just want you to be happy. You can think about it; I just wanted to tell you before the retrial today so you'd have the day to think about it. There's no rush for you to make a decision, just think it over."

"Kreacher will," he said quietly. I nodded before grabbing my cloak off of the hook.

"I'll be home late tonight, Kreacher. You don't need to stay up," I called into the house as I shut the door. I heard a sound of acknowledgement and shut the door firmly before Disapparating, heading for the Ministry of Magic.

* * *

><p>"This is so <em>boring<em>," I repeated. I was currently sitting in Tonks' spinning chair, amusing myself by spinning until I was dizzy before switching directions. The Auror didn't seem very happy with me.

"Then maybe you should have come an hour before the retrial like a normal person," she replied, her temper and patience thinning after having to deal with me for the past hour.

I'll admit it; when I scheduled the retrial, I had almost counted on Fudge rescheduling it. That is why I had requested such a late block of time. I thought I'd be able to do something useful for the rest of the day. Namely, get back to Hogwarts and party with the newly exonerated Sirius Black.

But no, I was stuck hanging out with Tonks while Mad-Eye was training some new rookies and Shannon was off on some top-secret investigation.

"You should be happier- I'm clearing your cousin's name here!" I protested. She shushed me, laughing.

"No, you're clearing my cousin's name in... three hours. Until then, you're in the way of my papers."

"Ya know, I remember when you were fun!" I complained, sticking my tongue out. The Auror's hair changed into a violent purple in indignation and she scowled playfully.

"Below the belt," she mumbled, her hair turning a mousy brown in dejection. I sighed before patting the younger woman on the head.

"I'm sorry," I said, rolling my eyes. Her hair reverted to pink and I moved over, letting her tack some new papers onto the corkboard entitled **'Sirius Black'**. I suddenly laughed, figuring it out. "I know why you're mad at me! If I get Sirius' name cleared, you've wasted the past five months on tracking down an innocent man!"

Tonks stuck her tongue out at me before shooing me away from her desk.

"Go bother Arthur. Or Scrimgeour. _Anyone_ else, please," she groaned, pushing me away. I laughed before obliging, leaving the girl her chair.

"See you later!" I shouted over the dull roar of the Auror Office. She waved, her hair growing out and darkening to match my red. I rolled my eyes as Tonks, now a copy of me, resumed her work, making a few of her coworkers look at her strangely.

* * *

><p>AN:

This is the last update for today. Whew, I'm kinda tired...

For those of you who don't do math or care, I want to point out once more that there are just 24 chapters in this story. That means, if I continue the chapter-a-day thing, this story will be finished on Wednesday. As in, _three days._ Weird, right?

Anyways, with that in mind, please review. Comments, concerns, random trivia, anything is appreciated.

x3 Thanks for reading x3

^.^ Susie ^.^


	22. Chapter 22

A/N:

If you're going to kill me, please wait until after this chapter X.X

Even though I don't own HP :(

* * *

><p>I stood before an ancient wooden door, the biggest feature being a huge iron handle. Steeling myself, I grasped the door and leaned into it, letting my weight push the door open. I had been in a room like this once before, for Sirius' first sentencing. It seemed strangely nostalgic that my plea be denied in Courtroom Three only to be heard in Courtroom Four. Of course, opening the door was only the first step in this process.<p>

The walls were darkened by age and cracked in more places than I could count. Around the central platform were rows of benches that rose higher and higher every row so that the defendant or witness standing in the center was intimidated by the claustrophobia exuded by the optical illusion that made the ceiling seem narrower and far away.

Muttered conversations ended as I closed the door. Keeping my head raised, I strode into the room, turning the heads of the Wizengamot to me. My footsteps echoed against the walls of the room. I sat at the chair located in the center of the room without preamble or fear of the chains hanging from the chair.

I looked up at the fifty or so people making up the Wizengamot. Standing before me in the first row was Dumbledore in rather boring black robes. It was strange to see him in a normal color as opposed to the fun hues and patterns he so often wore.

"Now that we are all present, let us begin," Dumbledore began, the usual twinkle in his eye. "This hearing is for the retrial of offenses committed and convicted including the betrayal of James and Lily Potter to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, the murder of twelve Muggles, the murder of one wizard, and escapement from the wizard prison Azakaban, Sirius Orion Black, resident at 12 Grimmauld Place, London.

"Interrogators: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore," he listed, the court scribe writing at a fervid pace. When Dumbledore was done listing various people in the court, Susan Bones stood from the sea of officials.

"You are Rose Elizabeth Lupin née Evans?" she asked.

"Yes."

"And you willingly and knowingly agree to witness in the defense of Sirius Orion Black, knowing what crimes he has been convicted of?"

"I do."

"Very well. Let us start from the first charge, the betrayal of James and Lily Potter to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Were you there when James and Lily Potter decided to use the Fidelius Charm?"

"I was. I was the one to first suggest it to them."

"And did you also suggest a Secret-Keeper to James and Lily Potter?"

"I did not," I said, trying not to grimace.

"And why did you not? Why did you not offer to become the Secret-Keeper to the Potters? Were you not a close friend of James and a sister and friend to Lily?"

"I was both. I did not recommend myself because I was on the front lines for much of that time. Working under the knowledge that Voldemort was deliberately and actively searching for my sister and her husband and son, I knew that I would seem a likely Secret-Keeper. I did not trust myself with their safety, especially taking Voldemort's skill as a Legimens into account."

"Why did you not recommend another as a Secret-Keeper?" Susan was the first, aside from Dumbledore, who was unaffected, to recover from my use of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's name.

"For the same reason. If I was captured and tortured, Voldemort could just as easily take the name I gave from my mind as the location of James, Lily, and Harry Potter."

"If you were not the Secret-Keeper to the Potters, do you know who was?"

"I do."

"Then did that not destroy the purpose of not recommending a Secret-Keeper?"

"It did not. I did not recommend a Secret-Keeper because everyone I would have recommended would be with me on the front lines. That would destroy the purpose."

"Then who, pray tell, was the Secret-Keeper to the Potters?"

"Peter Pettigrew," I reported. Muffled whispers rose in the courtroom until Albus quieted the voices.

"And you are sure of this?" Susan asked, leaning forward.

"I am sure. I was there when James and Lily chose Peter as their Secret-Keeper. I'm ashamed to say that I agreed wholeheartedly, as did Sirius. He was an unlikely target, stayed off the front lines for the most part, and had been a friend of James, Sirius, and myself during our school days."

"If I may, I remember that group from Hogwarts just as any would. They- James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, and the witness that sits before us- formed a tight knit group that they nicknamed the Marauders. They were the bane of the teachers but undeniably close," Dumbledore cut in. Susan nodded at the old wizard.

"Madame Bones, I believe that a number of the memories that I submitted to you pertain to the Potters' Secret-Keeper," I added. She nodded, a curious expression on her face.

"Yes, yes they did. But, before I show those memories as evidence to this court I must know, where did you get them?"

"Most of the memories I gave to you were my own. Some were Dumbledore's, some were Remus Lupin's, and the rest were from the convicted."

The whispered mutterings grew to outbursts of shock and disbelief. I waited till they were silenced, as did Susan.

"Are you in contact with the convicted?"

"I am, and I have no fear of saying that. I have no fear of saying that I have been in contact with him since just before Halloween."

"Where is he currently located?" a voice shouted out. Susan glared at the spot from which it originated.

"Order," Dumbledore said in an amused tone. "Let me guess, when I sent you to search the grounds, you were catching up with an old friend."

"Not quite, actually. I smacked him in the shoulder. As you all should know, I've been applying for a retrial for almost seven years now. I must say, I was disappointed that my plea was only heard after he had endangered both himself and all he comes into contact with by escaping from Azkaban prison."

"We are getting off topic. Rose Lupin, how often have you made contact with the convicted?"

"Every other day. Since I arrived in London, I've been using a two-way mirror to communicate with him. I have brought it in case you wanted an opportunity to speak with him."

"We shall inspect it," Cornelius said, his eyes slightly narrowed. I tried to keep the grin off of my features.

"With all due respect, I think I should warn you that the connection between the mirrors has been made to be untraceable. To use it, say his first name twice," I said, passing the mirror to a random intern that stepped forward to take the mirror from me.

"I think, under the circumstances, we should take a recess to view the memories."

"I agree. Let's take a one hour recess before resuming questioning," Dumbledore said to the officials surrounding him. Many nodded and Dumbledore looked back at me. "Mrs. Lupin, you may return to the Auror's Office if you wish. We shall send someone to retrieve you."

* * *

><p>"This... Is... So... BORING!" I announced yet again to the office. Tonks sighed.<p>

"Shannon, why have you left me with _her_?" she asked, her eyes skyward.

* * *

><p>"Order, order!" Dumbledore called through the courtroom. The judges obeyed willingly, falling silent in moments. "Madame Bones, you may resume your questions."<p>

"Thank you," she nodded. "Now, Mrs. Lupin. We have reviewed the memories you have submitted and have spoken briefly with the convicted. Have you anything further to say for yourself?"

"For myself? Not at all. For Sirius? Yes. I'd like to add that when I first met Sirius, it was on the Hogwarts Express. He and James were messing around, teasing some people, acting like kids, and James decided to pick on one of my well, former, friends. When Lily and my friend had left, I hit James and threatened him to leave my sister alone. Sirius made us both laugh. Later, I ran away from home to escape my magic-hating Muggle sister. The first place I went was to James' house. When I got there, I found out that Sirius had already been living there since his parents had kicked him out for openly being _against_ Dark magic and supporting Gryffindor House, the family the Sorting Hat had given him.

"I don't know about you, but I think it's a bit unlikely that the boy who got kicked out of his house, of a family he hated, for being against Dark magic would suddenly turn around and become one of Voldemort's top followers without _anyone_ noticing."

I fell silent and the room filled with an uneasy tension.

"I believe we are ready for a vote," Dumbledore said, his eyes smiling. I found myself praying. _If Sirius doesn't get off, I'll be thrown in Azkaban for aiding and abetting a fugitive! Well, I _could_ break out of- Damn, they know I'm an Animagus..._

"All in favor of clearing Sirius Orion Black of the charge of betrayal of James and Lily Potter to Lord Voldemort?" Dumbledore asked in a clear voice. He and most of the rest of the judges raised their hands. "All opposed?" A very small number raised their hands. Namely, Fudge and his Undersecretary.

"Sirius Orion Black is hereby cleared of the betrayal of James and Lily Potter to Lord Voldemort. All in favor of clearing Sirius Orion Black of the murder of twelve Muggles?"

Nearly three quarters of the Wizengamot raised their hands.

"All opposed?" The remaining ten or eleven judges raised their hands.

"Sirius Orion Black is hereby cleared of the murder of twelve Muggles. All in favor of clearing Sirius Orion Black from the murder of one wizard, Peter Pettigrew?"

Everyone raised their hand. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.

"Unanimous... Interesting... Sirius Orion Black is hereby cleared of the murder of Peter Pettigrew. All in favor of clearing Sirius Orion Black from escapement of the wizard prison Azkaban?"

No one raised their hand. Not that that surprised me. I coughed to cover a laugh when a man's voice rang out.

"Man deserves a bloody medal for not going nuts in that hellhole... And escapin' too!"

"All against?" Everyone raised their hand. Dumbledore hummed to himself. "Sirius Orion Black is hereby found guilty of escapement of Azkaban prison. However, I do not believe we have a punishment for escaping Azkaban, seeing as none has ever done it before. Even so, the man in question has been cleared of the offences that landed him there. I propose that we release him from returning to Azkaban under the evidence that he never should have been sent there all those years ago. All in favor?"

All of the officials raised their hands, even Fudge. He seemed frustrated and I found myself fighting off a hysterical fit of laughter, a desire that only increased when I met Dumbledore's laughing eyes.

"I believe that ends our business here today. Dismissed. And, Rose, I expect you back at Hogwarts within the week," he said to me. I smiled.

"I'll be at breakfast tomorrow morning. I'd make sure that the Daily Prophet hears of this, otherwise Sirius will have a tough time getting home from Hogsmeade. Oh, that reminds me! Sorry, I have to go!"

* * *

><p>"Tonks! Tonks! Tonks!" I shouted. dashing into the office and skidding to a stop in front of the Auror's desk. She spun around, papers flying everywhere.<p>

"What!"

"Fill out a report saying that you tracked Sirius Black to Hogsmeade," I urged. "That way you get the credit! I got Sirius cleared of everything, but people don't know! What are you doing? Go write words!" I ordered, pushing her into a chair.

I picked up a red pushpin before landing it directly on Hogsmeade's location on the world map located under the title **Where is Sirius Black?**

"Got it?"

"Got it," she grinned. "Oh, this is _brilliant_."

"Glad you enjoy it. Now, I'm gonna go pack my stuff and head back to Hogwarts. Sirius and I have a party to arrange!"

Tonks' laughter carried me out of the door.

* * *

><p>AN:

I'd apologize, but I'd rather just explain.

My school's Spring Break was late this year (starting about a week ago and finishing yesterday) and I wasn't able to upload on the road. Then, for the past few days, my computer has been freaking out. I've been complaining about it to one of the author's I beta for, and she has been kind enough to put up with my complaints.

All in all, I never got a chance to update until TODAY! So, if anyone's going to die, it should be which ever idiot scheduled my spring break to coincide with the final chapters of this story.

Speaking of final chapters, I'm well aware that I owe you guys somewhere around fifteen chapters. Sadly, I can't provide all of that simply because I don't have enough of the next story written. As a result, I am sad to announce that I can't update everything I have at the moment. Also, I can't (at least for this month) update on a daily basis. I'll be updating once or twice a week at a minimum, depending on how much I have written, but no promises on any more than that.

I'll talk more in the next chapter, which I'm uploading now,

...

By the way...

Sirius _was_ just cleared of all charges =D

-.- Susie ^.^


	23. Chapter 23

WARNING: This is the SECOND update of the day. You know the drill, back it up one chapter if you haven't already, and thank you~

I don't own Harry Potter :(

* * *

><p>"Kreacher!" I called as I walked through the door. I heard the customary muffled shouting coming from the room of Mrs. Black as the portrait resumed her tirade, but it was soon drowned out by a quick <em>crack<em> that shook the air.

"Mistress?" He bowed his head and I smiled.

"You chose?"

"Kreacher did, ma'am. How went the trial?"

"Excellent. Sirius is cleared of everything except escaping Azkaban, which they don't actually have a punishment for, seeing as no one's done it before." Kreacher smiled, which I appreciated.

"Does that mean that Mistress will be going back to Hogwarts?"

"It does. It also means that you can come with me if you like. Dumbledore will probably ask you to help around the castle, but you will still be my elf," I said, smiling brightly. Kreacher's eyes brightened slightly and I laughed. "Is that a yes?"

He simply nodded. The smile stayed on my face.

"Brilliant. Absolutely brilliant. You will love Hogwarts, Kreacher," I said, already taking the stairs two at a time to start packing my things.

Standing in my room, I was slightly surprised at how much I opted to leave here. After some redecorating which involved a complete scrubbing, a change in the color scheme, and some minor furniture changes, the room was my own. The green and silver changed to red, blue, and gold. The furniture was less dark and heavy, more slender and graceful. An owl cage was strung up next to the window, ready for Aren. The king bed was outfitted with pale rose sheets.

It felt comfortable. It felt... like home.

"Mistress?" Kreacher's voice asked from the doorway. I started and Kreacher began to apologize.

"No, it's okay, Kreacher. I was just thinking. We should get going, in any case," I said, keeping my voice from a sigh. Kreacher nodded and reached his hand out to my. Understanding, I gripped the elf's small hand in my own and felt the familiar sensation of Apparition as Kreacher used his house elf magic to get us onto the grounds.

"Thank you, Kreacher. We probably aren't that much later than Dumbledore. Why don't you go introduce yourself to the other house elves in the castle and I'll go find Sirius?"

"Yes, mistress."

"Oh, and Kreacher? Do you have to call me mistress all the time? I know it's respectful and everything, but Rose or Professor work just fine."

"Kreacher understands, m- Professor," he corrected, nodding to himself before Disapparating with the tell-tale _crack_.

I glanced around the grounds. It was dark. Night had fallen. I glanced into the sky and a jolt of terror ran through me. _Full moon. Did Remus take his potion? He surely would have. Severus would have made him some, definitely._

My thoughts were slightly appeased.

That small iota of relief disappeared when a howl cut through the night.

"Remus," I almost breathed before sprinting to the location of the howl, the Black Lake.

The air around me grew dead and cold and a sense of dread began to creep into me, going straight to my bones. I spared this a thought, already pulling my wand from it's sheath.

"Expecto patronum!" I murmured, repeating the incantation once, twice, three times as the chill grew stronger. The silvery foxes burst from my wand, growling at the darkness and running alongside me.

When I reached the lake, my fears doubled. Hermione, Harry, and Sirius were at the far shore, the latter covered in blood. A horde of dementors were gliding through the air towards them. I watched as Harry and Hermione both unsuccessfully tried to create a patronus.

"Expecto- expecto-... No! No- he's innocent!" I somehow heard Harry gasp. I gritted my teeth as a surge of memories hit me. I held them back, concentrating on the memory of Harry's first Christmas. He was tiny, only half a year old, and possessed a strange mix of loud and adorable that made me want a child of my own. Focusing on his gurgling laugh, I raised my wand arm.

"Expecto patronum!" I shouted. Another patronus, a very distinct and recognizable corporeal animal, flanked my vixen. The two forced the dementors away from their would-be victims. I spared a glance to the stag's creator and forced my jaw from dropping.

A young man stood there, his dark hair sticking up in the back, and a firm concentration in his emerald eyes. If I hadn't known better, I would have mistaken the teenager for his father.

_Harry._

I briefly registered Hermione's shocked face in the background before the two vanished back into the trees. Pushing this aside until later, I began walking towards the incapacitated witch and wizards.

* * *

><p>"Shocking business... Simply shocking. It's a miracle none of them died," Fudge was telling both myself and Severus. I had told the Slytherin Head of House to take the credit. I didn't know the full story yet, but I would soon.<p>

"Nasty cut you've got there... Black's work, I suppose?" Fudge asked, studying Severus. Severus' mouth thinned into an even deeper scowl.

"As a matter of fact, it was Potter, Weasley, and Granger, Minister."

I coughed to hide my laugh. _That's my nephew!_

"I suppose it was only natural," I said, keeping my tone neutral. "Harry has known that Sirius was both his godfather and innocent since the beginning of the semester. Judging from how close he is with Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley, it is likely that they were informed. However, I will make sure that they are punished for attacking a teacher."

"That is all I ask. They've got away with a great deal before now... I'm afraid it's given them all a rather high opinion of themselves. And Potter has always been allowed an extraordinary amount of license by the headmaster-"

"Ah well, Snape... We've all got a bit of a blind spot where Harry Potter's concerned..." Fudge said awkwardly. I smirked to myself.

"I disagree, Minister. I believe, as does Severus, that Harry should be treated as every other student. I can assure that Mr. Potter shall be punished for his actions."

"You have an advantage of sorts over the boy, Rose. Being related to him makes your actions appear to be protective as opposed to harsh in the eye of the public," Fudge said delicately. I smiled brightly at the Minister of Magic.

"Family matters shouldn't concern the public at all, Minister. If I punish him, it will be as a professor of Hogwarts. After all, it would be hypocritical for me to punish him as his aunt for sneaking out of the castle, consorting with a werewolf, and illegally visiting Hogsmeade. As I'm sure you are aware, I didn't exactly discourage anything of the sort."

"Very true," Fudge nodded nervously. "What amazes me the most is the behavior of the dementors... You've no idea what caused them to retreat?"

"No, Minister. By the time I had come 'round, they were already heading back to their positions at the entrances."

"And you, Rose?"

"I admit that I had a hand in it, but there was another wizard there. A second patronus pushed the dementors back much more than my own did. However, he disappeared soon after banishing the dementors."

"Extraordinary. And Potter, Black, and the girl?"

"I revived Severus, as he can tell you, and we escorted them all to the castle," I said, my voice drifting off as Harry opened his eyes. "You're awake!"

"How's Ron? Hermione?" he asked a little groggily. Ron, still unconscious, was being tended to by Poppy. His leg was healing a little slower than she'd expected. The bone wasn't cleanly broken and had shifted some in the Shrieking Shack. Hermione was curled into her pillow and carefully turned away from the door. I glanced at her slightly uneven breathing and smiled.

"Ron will be fine. Hermione's perfectly fine, just asleep," I reported, not giving the Muggleborn away. Harry nodded in relief before sitting up, grabbing his wand and glasses from the bedside table.

"I need to see the headmaster," he said urgently. I shushed him.

"Everything is alright, Harry. The retrial went wonderfully. Sirius is cleared of his charges. Rita Skeeter will undoubtedly have written a very cutting article exaggerating the Ministry's hand in his imprisonment and the tearful reunion he shared with friends and family," I said, glancing at the newspaper sticking out from under Hermione's pillow.

"Where is he?" Harry asked, his voice still urgent. I smiled at his concern.

"He's in my office, probably bored out of his mind." I glanced around, taking my eyes off of Harry's relieved expression as Dumbledore walked into the Hospital Wing. "Dumbledore, I'm afraid I need to speak with you, Harry, and Hermione. Immediately."

Dumbledore's eyes filled with questions but nodded.

"Cornelius, Severus, Poppy, can you please leave us?" Dumbledore said, glancing around the room. Poppy swelled, her lips pursed.

"Headmaster! They need treatment, they need rest-" she sputtered.

"Please, Poppy. This cannot wait."

Dumbledore nodded at the witch. She met his eyes before nodding and turning, slamming the door to her office closed as she disappeared inside. Severus and Cornelius left more quietly after a glance from the headmaster. Once they were gone, Hermione sat up, looking at me.

"Now, what is this about?" Dumbledore asked. I nodded.

"Hermione, I saw you and Harry. If I'm right, that means you leave right about now, seeing as you were in an awful hurry to run away."

Hermione's eyes took on a sequence of emotions: confusion, understanding, shock, disappointment, and confusion again.

"Why would we have done that?" she asked, ignoring Harry's confused gaze. I shrugged.

"Maybe there was something else you needed to do. Was there something that happened earlier that you would have been told to prevent?"

"Interesting," Dumbledore said, glancing between the students and myself. "Rose, are you going with them?"

"No, I've already done my bit. If I went, they'd remember it already or I would have let me see myself." I paused, trying to figure out what I just said. "God I hate time travel."

"Wait- what?" Harry asked, finally forming a coherent question. Hermione shushed him, standing and rushing to his bedside.

"I will lock you in. It is... five minutes to midnight. I'd say three turns, Miss Granger. You know the rules. You must not be seen. Or, you must not be seen _again_," he said, with an amused smile in my direction. He turned for the door, leaving us alone.

"What the bloody hell was that about?" Harry asked finally. "What does he mean, three turns?"

"Shush. Rose, I hope you're right."

"Usually am, Hermione," I grinned, watching as she pulled a long golden chain out of her robes and threw the chain around Harry's neck.

I watched as the two disappeared. I waited a moment before I heard Dumbledore's voice at the door.

"Yes, I think you've gone too. Get inside, I'll lock you in," he said. The two crept in, looking winded. I smiled as they snuck back into their beds.

"Poppy, we're done talking," I called to the office. She strode out of the office, her door slamming angrily behind her.

"About time. What was so urgent anyway?" she said, angrily attacking a slab of chocolate with a small hammer. I glanced at Harry and Hermione, silently asking them to let me do the talking.

"Just about summer arrangements. If I'm going to remain as a teacher's assistant, or whatever my position here is, it would make sense if Harry could arrive with me before the start of next year."

"And why can't Harry stay with Remus? I'm sure he's capable of watching the boy," she said, forcing chocolate into Hermione's hands.

"On one hand, Remus will be coming back to Hogwarts with me. On the other hand, if word gets out about Remus' condition, the student's parents won't approve of him teaching here. That'll also mean that they won't like me leaving Harry with Remus and Sirius. Not all of the wizarding world thinks a former convict and a werewolf are capable caretakers."

She fell silent, fuming. Ron awoke groggily when she returned to her office.

"What- what happened? Harry? Why are we in here?" he groaned. "Where's Sirius? Where's Lupin? What's going on?"

Harry exchanged a glance with Hermione.

"You explain," he said helpfully, helping himself to more chocolate.

* * *

><p>AN:

I decided to leave Rose out of the time travel bit. There's too much that would have conflicted. If I made too much of a paradox, both Rose and myself would have gone insane, so I apologize to any paradox-loving readers out there. Trust me, I'm a Doctor Whovian. I love a good paradox as much as the next guy/girl, but this would have gotten cliche very _very_ quickly.

And yes, Kreacher does now belong to Rose. It's a bit rushed, in my opinion, but it really ties into the next story.

With that, ja ne

^.^ Susie ^.^


	24. Chapter 24

WARNING! This is the THIRD update of the day. You know the drill. Please go to chapter 22 and start from there. Thank you~

I don't own HP, but I do own a Chocolate Frog shirt, if anyone's wondering.

* * *

><p>I glared at Snape from my seat at the teacher's table in the Great Hall. My concerns weren't too far off: he had told the Slytherins of Remus' condition this morning. He had a smug smile on his face that grew each time he glanced at Remus' empty chair.<p>

Remus was up in our room, packing his things. He claimed that he didn't mind, that he knew it would happen eventually, but I could tell that he was sad to leave the place that had become his home, both as a child and this year.

Unable to stomach Snape's greasy happiness any longer, I excused myself from the table and began walking back to my classroom.

Remus had finished packing most of his stuff by the time I got there. I stepped over the threshold, surprised to see Harry already there. Sirius had left earlier in the morning, accepting a trip home from Kreacher.

"He said you'd resigned. It's not true, is it?" Harry asked. I smiled softly, clearing my throat. Harry started slightly before saying hello.

"Hello, darling," Remus greeted me with a smile. "And yes, I'm afraid it is."

"But why? The Ministry didn't find out that you were helping Sirius, did they?"

"No. It wouldn't matter even if they did, he's an innocent man and they all now it now. No, Snape didn't take the loss of a potential Order of Merlin well. So, he _accidentally_ let it slip to the Slytherins that I'm a werewolf."

"You're not leaving just because of that!" Harry said, exasperated. I sighed and he turned to look at me.

"It's just like I told Poppy last night. There's a very good chance that the parents of the students won't want to be taught by a werewolf. There were the same issues when Remus and I got married."

"I see their point," Remus said sadly. "I could have bitten any of you... That must never happen again."

"Remus, I'm sure Sirius and I could have held you off long enough for the kids to get away. And Snape... I don't think many people will miss him," I said earnestly. Harry snorted.

"Severus has had a lot to deal with, Rose. If telling people of my condition lets him live with himself, so be it," he said seriously. I pouted.

"Most of that is self-inflicted," I reminded my husband. Remus only sighed before moving on to Harry, the invisibility cloak in his hands.

"Here, I brought this from the Shrieking Shack last night. Keep the map with you. I have no hesitation in saying that James would have been highly disappointed if his son never found any of the secret passages out of this school."

When Dumbledore came to collect Remus, Remus declined his companionship to the gates, opting to go alone. We said our goodbyes, embarrassing Harry as much as possible, and he left, promising both Harry and myself to see us when we arrived at Grimmauld Place at the end of term.

After a rather lovely conversation with Dumbledore discussing Pettigrew's life-debt to Harry, Harry's connection to his father, and Trelawney's _second_ true prediction, we parted ways; Dumbledore to his office, myself to the kitchens to get some food- after all, I didn't _really_ have breakfast-, and Harry remained where he stood, processing the conversation that had just taken place.

* * *

><p>The end of the school year was beautifully miserable. The weather was perfect, Sirius was cleared, nobody had died, but Remus was gone from the castle.<p>

The DADA classroom seemed a bit less cheerful without his offhand comments and the occasion warning I'd receive whenever I made a remark on Severus or his teaching style.

Harry told me of Trelawney's prediction, something that bothered me to no end. Whenever I thought of it, my mind was left gloomy with possibilities and theories. _"Greater and more terrible than ever..."_ Not an uplifting thought.

* * *

><p>End of term came quickly. The best piece of news I received was that Hermione had dropped Muggle Studies as well as Divination, allowing her to return the Time-Turner to Minerva and have a normal schedule. Well, not the <em>best<em> news I had gotten. Arthur invited Harry to the World Cup this summer, to which I could probably get tickets for myself, Remus, and Sirius through the Auror Office. Even better, Petunia and Vernon were going to be at King's Cross, ready for the scare of their life.

Snape was right about one thing: revenge is sweet.

"What's that?" Vernon asked Harry, who was holding a letter from Sirius. Vernon grabbed Harry's arm roughly, to which the boy played along. "If it's another form for me to sign, you've got another thing-"

"It's not," Harry said cheerfully. "It's a letter from my godfather."

"Godfather? You haven't got a godfather."

"Yes, I have. He was my mum and dad's best friend. He's a convicted murderer, but broke out of wizard prison. He likes to keep in touch, though. Keep up with my news, check if I'm happy," Harry said, thoroughly enjoying the look of horror on Vernon's face, just as I was. I laughed, melting out of the crowd.

"Harry, stop tormenting the man," I scolded gently, still laughing. Vernon's face paled and Petunia released a faint gasp. "Hello Vernon, Petunia. Sorry I haven't been around. Don't worry though, I'm taking Harry off of your hands."

"R- Rose?" Petunia asked in a breathy voice. I grinned.

"Petunia," I nodded, confirming her fear. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you. That would be against the law. However," I said, my voice growing darker and quieter. "You ever hurt Harry, even _think_ of it, and I will personally track you down and hex you so badly you won't recognize yourself when you look in a mirror."

"What, make 'em attractive?" Harry muttered under his breath. Vernon swelled with anger and I leveled my wand at him.

"What was that, Vernon? Something about wishing Harry a nice summer? And hoping you'll see him again soon?" I said sweetly. Vernon glared at me and I laughed.

This is going to be fun.

* * *

><p>AN:

As you may have noticed, Rose uses various names when talking to/about Snape that generally reflect how she sees him at that point of time. For example, 'Sev' is her childhood friend, with whom she is comfortable. 'Severus' is trusted enough to not hex into oblivion. 'Snape' is the personification of everything Rose hates. No, I did not intend for that to happen. I only noticed it when rereading parts of the story, and I thought I should share.

So, yes, this is the last chapter of this story, but don't be too sad. The first chapter of the... threequel? is going up tomorrow (hopefully afternoon, likely evening) so that's one thing to look forward to. The first chapter is a bit of an introduction to the


End file.
